Family Ties
by K.I.DofXstream
Summary: Reba's homecoming will unlock secrets that are hidden, re-write a love that was thought forgotten and maybe heal a relationship that has long been broken.
1. Welcome Home

_**Okay so this is my 2nd, Reba fan fiction story. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who read my first one and a special thank you to those who reviewed it.**_

_**This will be a Reba and Brock love story eventually but it will also have other themes and storylines running through it. As always I hope to have a lot of twists and turns in mind for this story and I hope you all enjoy them as we go along.**_

_**So anyway, lets get on with the first chapter. I hope you all like it and let me know what you think. Your support always means so very much to me.**_

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 1**

**"Welcome Home."**

Reba adjusts her sunglasses, they were completely tinted so no one could see her eyes and more importantly the tears that filled them. The tires of her car crunch across the gravelled pathway that leads in to the car park of the church.

"We are here." Reba's driver Tony informs Reba looking over his shoulder to Reba in the back seat. Reba gives a nod and takes in a deep breath, her head racing with worry and grief that she fights not to show.

"Thank you Tony." Reba replies in a soft tone as she does up the top button of her coat and moves her hand up to the door handle.

"You are welcome. Do you want me to stay for after the service?" He asks calmly, wanting to be of any help that he could. Reba may be his boss but she was also a close friend who he valued highly and felt for in this tragic time.

"No, um I'm going to go back with my family after the service. I'll ring you later tonight to come and pick me up if that's okay? It won't be too late, I just want enough time to show my face and say hi to a few people." Reba answers as her hand that was gripping the door handle starts to tremble. Tony nods understanding and gives a soft smile, as he looks to Reba through the reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Not a problem Reba. Give your family my deepest sympathies. You know if you would like me to stay with you, come in maybe for support I'd do it." Tony offers hole heartedly and Reba gives a thankful nod as her eyes fix on her hand to try and calm her shaking.

"Thank you Tony but I will be fine. It means a lot to me that you would offer though." Reba replies as the trembling of her hand starts to waver. Reba moves her eyes to look out through the window, she takes in a sharp breath of courage before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

Reba's high heels click on the gravel pavement beneath her feet as she stands up and holds her hand on the frame of the car door. The second the door opened all eyes were fixed on Reba, it was overwhelming and breathtaking for Reba, she was used to eyes being on her but never for the reason they were now. Judgemental stares from the people that supposedly knew her best, her family and close childhood friends, those stares were expected but also painful. Reba reaches up and pulls away her glasses from her face as the mummers and whispers started all around her.

"Oh, so you actually turned up did you?" A voice shouted from near the church doors, a voice that ripped right through Reba's heart. "Don't ignore me Reba!" The voice shouts again as they move, briskly and aggressively towards Reba at the car.

"Of course I came." Reba replies, quietly unable to raise her voice any louder.

"Yeah, yeah you did. But it's a bit late isn't it? She's dead Reba, Momma is dead so you decided this is your time to come home." The voice screams in a grief stricken rage as Reba's crystal blue eyes finally make contact with theirs. Reba gulps hard as her emotions start to rise to the surface. "You pick now to come home, you have had ten years to come home Reba. Ten years when your momma would have loved to have seen you, be around you and love you. But you chose not to come Reba, you were too busy with your career, too busy turning in to a superstar to come back home and be with your family!" The voice screams at the top of their lungs, the full anger and rage seeping through their eyes that were fixed on Reba's.

Reba wanted to fight back so badly but as she had all of her life she bites on her lip and keeps her emotions under check.

"Okay that's ENOUGH!" Another voice screams from another direction making everyone's head turn. It was Lily, Reba's younger sister appearing from the crowd and walking towards both Reba and her father who was spitting venom. Reba lets out a sigh of relief hearing her baby sister's voice and seeing her walking towards her. Reba and Lily's father Andy refuses to calm down though and takes another step forward to Reba but Lily quickly jumps between them. She lays her hand on to her fathers chest and shakes her head just fighting to stop a scene from breaking out more than it already had. "This is not the place or the time. This is momma's funeral daddy, her funeral. You have lost your wife but and me and Reba have lost our mother. Anything and everything else needs to be forgotten even if it's just for today. It is what Momma would have wanted and what she deserves." Lily affirms, her voice sweet and tender but it was clear she meant every word. Andy just lets out a snuff of air through is nostrils and turns around heading back over to the church doors with some other family members.

Lily just lets out a soft breath and turns in the direction of her big sister and gives a tender smile.

"You always did know how to make an entrance didn't ya?" Lily says with a smirk, her eyes filled with tears but that tender, cheekiness still shone through. Reba lets out a chuckle and nods, an aching ripping at her heart as she takes in all the changes that her baby sister had been through since the last time they saw one another.

"Well, I see you have inherited that trait as well. Parting through the sea of family, nice touch." Reba replies with the same cheekiness that makes Lily smile and let out a breath as she leans back against the car Reba was stood in front of.

"Nice car, you have a driver as well, very fancy." Lily teases and Reba nods in agreement as she leans back against the car next to her sister. Lily was only fifteen and Reba was thirty so there was a large age gap and all though Lily hadn't been around Reba regularly since she was five the two were still very close. "But then I guess being a world famous singer gives you them sorta perks." Lily continues and Reba just shrugs. "I'm glad you came Reba, Momma would have wanted you here and despite how he is acting Daddy does too. We all miss ya, you know? Daddy is just lashing out Reba, the night Momma died he wrecked the house. There wasn't a piece of furniture he didn't turn over I don't think, I just got on the phone and started ringing people. Daddy got on his horse and started riding around the farm, doing any job he could find or invent to take his mind off of the fact she was gone. I didn't see him for two days after she died, he didn't eat or sleep or anything. When I did see him again, he wasn't the same and I don't suppose he will be again. When she died a part of him died. Don't take it personally Reba, honestly he loves you believe me." Lily explains, rubbing her hands together before placing them in the pockets of her coat.

"When did you go and get so grown up?" Reba asks completely hypnotised by how much her sister had grown up. Lily looks at her and knows she is avoiding talking about their Dad or Mom.

"Reba, I know you think they blamed you for leaving and not coming home all that much but they didn't, not really. They know like I know you had your reasons and whatever they are we respect them. Doesn't mean we haven't missed you though or they haven't been as proud as punch over everything you've done. It's all I hear 'Reba's done this and Reba's done that… You know Reba…'" Lily quotes jokingly and Reba feels her lips part for a smile.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm sorry I didn't visit more when Momma was sick, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Daddy. I wish I could explain to you why I left or why I've stayed away but…" Reba starts to explain but Lily just holds up her hand and shakes her head as her long brown hair shakes loose from her coat.

"You don't have to explain Reba, not to me. I'm just glad you are here now and besides you've never been away totally. There's always been my birthday cards and letters, our emails and phone calls. I feel likes you've always been around for me even if it wasn't always in person. So you have nothing to explain, lets just get through today and try and stop Daddy drinking himself in to the plot next to her." Lily interjects as Reba's heart tears with pain and guilt. Reba's hand starts to shake like before and she reaches over and loops her hand in between her sisters arm and grips her hand tightly.

"I am here now okay? In person, the one and only." Reba giggles. "I have been away for too long but now I'm back. We are family Lily and I promise I'm here for you now, I know it's a bit late but I mean it." Reba explains with a tearful gaze locked on Lily who sways slightly to the side and lays her head on her sisters shoulder as a single tear drop run across her cheek.

"I'm so glad your home Reba." Lily whispers as Reba kisses the top of her head and wraps her arm around her tightly and lets out a breath.

"Me too Lily, me too." Reba replies as she looks up to see her dad starring nothing but a glare of rage in her direction. "Lets get inside, it's cold and we don't want my make up to start running that really wouldn't be a pretty sight." Reba chuckles as Lily nods and steps forward and walks over to the church entrance with Reba following closely behind.

Lily wanders inside but as Reba goes to follow Andy appears beside her and whispers in to her ear.

"Don't even think about it Reba, you stay for the funeral and the wake and then you leave. You leave me and your sister alone but this time you leave for good." Andy orders coldly and Reba just grits her teeth.

"Me and you both know why I left in the first place Daddy. We know why I didn't come back all that much. Me and you both know why it was far to painful for me to have to sit and play happy families. I'm not here for you Daddy, I'm here for Momma and I'm here for Lily." Reba explains sternly and Andy grips at her arm tightly and tugs her towards him.

"You listen to me, you stay away from your baby sister. I mean it Reba, or god help you." Andy threatens and Reba is left standing alone in the archway as her father makes his way inside. She feels herself choke on a breath as his words sink in to her mind, she quickly searches in to her purse in a panic as tears start to fall.

Just as Reba's fluster was getting the better of her, a hand reaches over and places a tissue under her nose. Reba slowly raises her head from looking at the hand and follows up the arm to the owners face.

"I never did like to see you cry." Brock says tenderly, his smile warming Reba's breaking heart as memories of the times they had shared years before come creeping in to her mind. Reba takes the tissue in to her hand and tilts her head to the side with a smile as she wipes away her tears and her eyes lock in a gaze with Brock's that makes her heartbeat flutter. Out of all the people Reba had readied herself to see today, Brock was the last person on her list and his appearance had taken her completely off guard. Reba tried to speak but just couldn't find the words and somehow saying nothing fit the moment perfectly as both Brock and Reba just shared a look that said more than words ever could.


	2. Emotions Run High Saying Goodbye

_**WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews to this story, as always they mean so very much to me and i appreciate them hugely. **_

_**I did just want to clear something up as well encase it was annoying anyone or confusing them even. This story is based on Reba from the Reba tv show and Brock from the TV show but in a compeletly different background and situation to the tv show therefore Reba's parents for example and even Brock's won't be the same as in the show. I hope that clears things up and no one is upset by this or anything, if you are all i can do is say sorry.**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter sorry it took so long and it's a bit short but things have been a bitch hectic today. ;;'x**_

**Chapter 2**

**"Emotions Run High Saying Goodbye"**

The church as Reba expected was filled to the brim with mourners for her mother. Beautiful white lilies lined the aisle way down the altar. Reba smiles as she runs her had over the silk texture of the petal of one of the flowers remembering back to how her mother would always have lilies in the house on a special occasion.

"Reba?" Brock says softly as he lays his hand gently on to her shoulder, seeing she was in somewhat of a trance. "Are you okay?" he asks as he leans his head in a little further so the moment was more intimate. Reba closes her eyes when his hand touches her shoulder and gives a smile.

"I'm okay." Reba replies turning around to face Brock, the loving look he was giving her being more than enough to make her heart flutter. "Will you seat with me please?" Reba asks trying to fight the urge to rely on anyone but with Brock she couldn't resist it. Brock gives a smile and nod as he runs his fingers gently over her back as he lets his hand trace down to her waist.

"Of course, come on lets go sit down." Brock suggests and Reba wanders towards a pew and sit downs but Brock frowns as he joins her. "Wouldn't you prefer to be sat with your family?" He asks as he tucks his long black coat underneath his legs as he sits down.

"I would but I don't think my family would like it. This is a hard enough day for everyone without an argument breaking out." Reba explains and Brock nods understandingly as he just admires how beautiful she was. He knew this wasn't the time of the place and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away, she was truly breath taking. Then again she always had been even when they were teenagers she could stop traffic dead just by walking past.

Reba feels his eyes on her and feels her stomach knot, she hadn't felt like this since, well since the last time they had been around one another. She slowly looks from the corner of her eye to watch Brock as she didn't want him to stop looking at her but at the same time wanted to make sure he was. Reba was used to men starring at her and all though she always found it flattering, depending on the man starring it could sometimes be uncomfortable. But with Brock the feeling was always different, intoxicating, he just had this way about him that she found so alluring and mesmerising.

The ceremony starts forcing Brock to turn his gaze away from Reba and Reba to reach out and clutch at his hand, the realisation of just what she was there for hitting her hard. Brock grips at Reba's hand gently and just pulls her in closer to him.

"It's okay Reba, just take a breath okay? I'm here." Brock assures her and Reba nods fighting hard to keep it together. She looks up to Brock with a smile relieved that he had shown up at the funeral and was here for her and helping her through this tragic time.

The ceremony went along beautifully just as Reba and Lily's Mom would have wanted, peaceful, sweet and tender just like her. Reba's eyes stay fixed on Lily through out, just watching her as she sat up at the front with Andy. Reba could see how hard Lily was fighting to stay strong for their father, how she was trying to fill the gap that their mothers absence now left. It broke Reba's heart to watch her fifteen year old sister struggling and fighting to become an adult and take on responsibilities that weren't hers to take. Reba knew just how much pain her baby sister must be in as she was going through that pain herself but at least she was an adult, Lily was just a baby. The ceremony finished and everyone starts to make their way outside. Six pallbearers hoist the coffin on to their shoulders and walk solemnly outside and over to the graveside. Lily and Andy rise first with the rest of the family and follow behind. Reba stays still though just letting her eyes follow Lily as she walks outside with Andy who makes sure he gives Reba a stand off glare. Reba ignores it and just focuses on Lily, who seemed to be in somewhat of a trance. After everyone else files out of the church Brock stands up and looks down to Reba, as he slips on his leather gloves.

"You ready Reba?" He asks tenderly and Reba gulps a little pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop herself from crying but manages to nod faintly.

"I guess so." She whispers, rising to her feet and tugging down her coat in a way to smarten herself up. Reba lets out a breath and walks outside, keeping her head held high, determined not to fall apart.

The graveside just like the church was completely crowded, many people had not only known Reba and Lily's mother but had also held her in great esteem. Reba places her sunglasses back onto her face, not wanting anyone to see her emotions from her eyes. Lily and Andy were up at the front, Andy's arm wrapped around his daughters shoulders tightly keeping a united front. Reba felt everyone's eyes move to her as she walks through the crowd and towards the front, she wasn't about to let their looks stop her from doing this. Lily was trembling from the waist down her bare legs shuddering in her high heels as she listened to the words of the priest and the coffin is lowered in to the ground. Reba sees her sisters legs shaking and quickly stands beside her and takes hold of her hand. Lily jumps at first but calm when she sees it is Reba and just lovingly squeezes her hand back in thanks. Andy was fit to blow when the dirt box was placed in front of him, he grits his teeth and takes a step forward as his hand grips around the trowel. He takes in a deep breath as the cold tears fill his eyes and he sprinkles the dirt over the top of his wife's coffin. Andy didn't make a sound on the outside but inside he whispered his love for his wife before he stood back in place next to Lily. Reba could tell her father was hurting and all though part of her felt for him, there was to much anger for her to show him any kindness. The box was next placed in front of Lily, all of a sudden her mind went blank and she didn't know what to do, she couldn't move. Reba grips her sisters hand a little tighter and leans in towards her ear and whispers softly.

"It's okay Lily, just take your time." Reba says softly and Lily nods as her eyes fill with tears and she chokes on her emotions. Reba reaches out to pat her back but Lily shrugs it off and steps forward, gripping the handle of the trowel. As Lily steps in front it leaves Reba and Andy standing with nothing but air between them. Andy's eyes travel the ground before working up Reba's body a disgust in his eyes that Reba had seen too many times before. She shakes his gaze off and just focuses on Lily, stroking back her red hair from her face and taking in a breath.

"Bye Momma." Lily whispers as the dirt slowly trickles from the trowel and on to the coffin. "I love you." She adds, closing her eyes with a gulp before having to turn around and stand back between Andy and Reba fighting each breath as it clings in her chest. The box next goes to Reba but Andy reaches over to stop her from picking up the trowel, Lily however just pushes his hand back. Reba looks to her younger sister and smiles tearfully, thankful of her to have the chance to do this. She grips the trowel and takes in a shaky breath before stepping forward to the graveside and looking down at the coffin. Reba chokes on a breath and has to look away seeing it like that making her feel sick but she fights through her pain and turns her head back to look.

"We both know why I didn't come home all that much Momma but it was never because I stopped loving you. I hope you know that and I hope you are out of any pain you were in and safe up there watching down. I know you never agreed with… what happened Momma that's why I never blamed you and I never will. I know why you went along with it though and I know it hurt you just like it hurt me. I promise one day Momma, I'll make everything right, I promise. I miss you Momma and I love you so much. Sleep tight." Reba whispers as she lets her dirt fall in to the grave and tears slowly creep from the bottom of her sunglasses and down her cheeks. Reba looks down at her feet and quickly wipes away her tears with the tissue that Brock had given her earlier still balled up in her hand.

After a prayer and a few moments of reflection everyone starts to disburse from the graveside to head back to the ranch for the wake. Andy quickly takes Lily's arm and guides her away from the grave and back to his car, making sure to turn back and keep his stare with Reba for as long as possible. Reba wasn't strong enough to take it though so she looks away and just bows her head feeling his eyes on her was enough to break her heart. As the crowd parts it was soon just Reba and Brock stood by the grave. Brock couldn't find anything to say that wouldn't be stupid so he just gently reaches over and takes Reba's hand in his.

"Are you going to go home for the wake?" He asks, finding his voice again and Reba thinks for a second. She wasn't sure if she should but then all she could do was think about Lily and she nods.

"Yeah, Lily needs some support from someone so I should at least go back for a few hours. Will you give me a lift please?" Reba asks sweetly as she lays her head against Brock's shoulder for comfort without even thinking about it. Brock smiles and kisses the side of her head tenderly as his hand squeezes hers.

"Not a problem." Brock assures her as his arm wraps around her shoulders and they head over to his car to go back to the ranch for the wake.

As Brock drives the car, Reba rests her head against the window and stares out at the passing scenery so many memories and thoughts swirling around in her head. The one thing that was the loudest thought in her mind was of her mother, how much she loved her and how much she had missed her before and how much she was going to even more now she was no longer here.


	3. Past Has Effects

**_Once again, I just wanted to say a bit thank you to all of you who have read this story and a extra big thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review. I am sure you know by now but it really does mean ever so much to me and keeps me writing. Thank you to everyone who has given me such support in any of my writings and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter just as much as the previous. Hopefully you will all like and tell me what you think, thanks again ;;'x_**

**Chapter 3**

**"Past Has Effects"**

Reba knew the route she was taking all too well, even with her eyes shut she could envision ever turn in every road.

"You still wear the same cologne don't you?" Reba asks with a chuckle finding it amusing and cute. Brock giggles and lowers his head slightly, she always read him like a book and could make him blush at the drop of a hat.

"Yeah, you got me. You always used to like it." Brock replies with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow. Reba nods and smiles at the memories the smell brought back to her.

"You remember our first date?" Reba asks sweetly, turning her head to look at Brock's reaction. "You were so nervous, you came out in hives and stalled your dads car twice." Reba says giggling, fondly remembering the time they had shared together. Brock laughs and nods as he turns down another road.

"Well, what can I say, you made me nervous." Brock says honestly as the mood slightly starts to change. "You looked so beautiful that night, your hair was up and you were wearing your momma's pearls." Brock reminisces as his lips curl, remembering just how stunning she had looked. Reba smiles brightly at his words and thinks back herself and nods.

"Yeah and you were dressed in that suit you rented." She giggles at the memory and Brock laughs.

"Hey don't laugh I ended up having to buy that suit because someone spilt her slushie down it." Brock reminds her with a chuckle and Reba hits his arm playfully.

"That was not my fault, it was yours you made me laugh!" Reba points out defensively and Brock just shakes his head.

"You never were one for taking responsibility." Brock says with a smirk and Reba just shakes her head looking back out of the window.

"Oh out of me and you I think we both know who can't face up to their responsiblitys." Reba replies and Brock lets out a heavy sigh as the mood completely changes. Reba gulps and looks back to him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Reba says quickly as she realises how her words cut him deep. Brock just shakes his head and runs his hand up to his forehead, rubbing it with a sigh.

"Don't be sorry, I deserved it." Brock replies as a wave of guilt overcomes him and Reba just shrugs as silences fills the car.

It took a few awkward minuets before Brock brakes the silence. "I am sorry for what happened Reba. But we were…" Brock starts to explain but Reba just holds up her hand towards him as her face turns away.

"Stop it Brock, I don't want to talk about it. It was a long time ago and it's the past, that is where it needs to stay. At least for now." Reba butts in taking a sharp breath and closing her eyes tightly unable to take the pain of the memories. Brock goes to say something else but seeing the pain he had caused her already he just turns back to the face the road and everything again goes silent.

Brock and Reba stay silent for the rest of the journey, neither of them knowing what to say or how to carry on in this now awkward situation. It was easier for the both of them to just say nothing and shut down, it saved each of them from anymore pain at least for the short time at least. As Brock pulls up and Reba sees the place she had grown up for the first time in what sems like forever she feels all of her muscles tense. It had been ten years since she moved out and all though she had been back on the odd fly in visit, coming back never failed to have an effect on her. She had grown up in this house, she had been happy here for the majority, it had been a happy place, filled with happy people in till it all went so horribly wrong. Brock opens his door and looks to Reba over his shoulder with a worried look, he waits for a second before speaking.

"Reba? Are you okay? You sure, you want to do this?" He asks concerned and Reba turns to him as soon as the last word leaves his mouth.

"No Brock, I don't want to do this at all. I don't want to have to go in there to my mothers wake after spending so long away but I do have to and I'm going to." Reba replies adamant she wasn't going to run away from this even though it was hard. Brock just nods and they head inside the house.

Andy was stood in the living room surrounded by family members and old family friends, all consoling him as he nurses back a whiskey. Reba knew her father never drank unless he was upset and he never got upset over something trival. Despite everything in their past, Andy was still her father and to see him hurting so badly ripped at her heart. She knew her dad was anything but a bad man and she knew without her momma her dad was slowly falling apart. Despite feeling pain for him, despite knowing all these things Reba couldn't find it in herself to comfort him, the pain he had caused her was still far to raw and she knew it always would be.

She had prayed when she left home ten years ago that moving away, being apart from him might help her pain to fade. She wished when she left that she would learn to forgive her dad and what had happened. It took Reba two years to go home fir the first time after she left. She had thought two years would be enough but it wasn't. The first time she had come home Reba realised it was too painful for her to deal with so she decided that she would have to stay away longer, so she did. Reba always kept in contact though, contact of some kind, writing, calling, sending photos because all though she couldn't take being home she also couldn't take having not contact with them all. They were her family and that wasn't going to change and neither was her love for them no matter how hard it was for her to go home. Reba spent the three years away, building her career but always keeping on contact somehow. After three years Reba went home and all though it was still beyond difficult it was a little easier and that's the way it continued to be for years. She would go home twice a year and she continued to write and call often, she wanted to go home more when her momma got sick but she just couldn't face it. Her routine had become her strength her normality and as much as she wished she could she just couldn't face breaking it.

The rest of the wake for Reba was blur, all he could think about was the past ten years, the reason she had left, her momma, her father and her sister. Sure she spent her time talking to old friends and family members that did their best to make her feel guilty but she was on auto pilot throughout it all. Brock steered clear of Andy but chatted with old friends, him and Reba had grown up with, reminiscing and remembering Reba and Lily's mom fondly. People soon started to head home, funerals are always such funny things. it's a time for grieving and yet we do it with a party, a celebration of the lost ones life.

For Lily the wake was a distraction. She focused on making sure everyone had food to eat and something to drink rather than the fact that her mother was dead. Lily spoke to no one apart from pleasantries as they said how sorry they were for her and said thank you for the food and drink. Lily was in too much of a trance to notice though if she was honest, she just wanted this to be over so she could curl up and let her emotions out in private.

As the house starts to quieten down Reba brings through a few plates and glasses and just smiles watching Lily, stood at the sink washing up just like their mother.

"You do the same thing with your hair you know?" Reba says with a smile as Lily turns around and frowns. "Yeah, you put it all to one side over your shoulder while you wash up. Momma always had hair down to her butt too, I used to love sitting their and brushing it for her when I was younger." Reba explains, placing the plates on the counter top besides some others. Lily smiles at the thought ad nods softly.

"I guess I do, I never thought of it before." She replies and Reba nods picking up a dish towel and a pot from the draining board.

"So, what has been going on with you, school, friends… boys?" Reba asks probing her young sister in an attempt to keep things everyday knowing getting emotional wouldn't help either of them.

"School is fine, I'm uh well I'm doing okay I guess. As for friends and boys…" Lily shrugs with a sigh trying to hide how hurt she was. Reba nods knowing what she was doing and just takes a breath.

"I see, well I can't imagine having a social life has been very easy for you lately. What with Momma being sick and trying to stop daddy…" Reba says getting stuck for words at the end and Lily just laughs.

"Stop Daddy, drinking himself to death? Yeah, it does tend to take up a lot of my time." Lily explains and leans up against the counter top with a heavy sigh as the tears fill her eyes. "I miss her Reba, I never thought anything could hurt this much but… it can." Lily chokes out as a lump rises in her throat. Reba shakes her head devastated for her younger sister, seeing her in this pain. She reaches out and rubs her shoulders gently pulling her baby sister in close and kisses the side of her head.

"Of course it hurts, I don't think anything in this world hurts worse than losing someone you love. There is nothing wrong with feeling like you feel Lily, don't fight it, or bottle it away that only makes it worse. Trust me I know, just let it out." Reba encourages as Lily closes her eyes with a tear rolling down her face.

"To who?" She asks starting to fray at the seams and Reba just sighs wrapping her arms around her tightly, letting Lily lay her head against her shoulder.

"To me, I'm here now Lily." Reba explains and Lily looks up at her with wishful eyes.

"For how long?" She asks knowing Reba's visit wouldn't be for any long period.

"For as long as you need me."

"You promise?"

"I promise, as long as you need me, I'm not going anywhere."


	4. No Coming Back

**_Wow, it's so cool that you are guessing as to what the secret is. All will be revealed eventually I promise and I think/hope it will shock most of you if not all I'm hoping and I'm hoping it's a good shock. Anyway you are going to have to wait for a little while longer in till you find out the secret but I promise to try and make it worth the wait. Thank you all for being so great with me and reviewing like you all have and reading as well after all I do write this all for you so it is SO lovely to know what you think. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think Thank you again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**"No Coming Back"**

Reba and Lily finish washing and drying everything up and putting it back in it's place around the kitchen. Their Momma was one of those women who had a place for everything and that never rang more true than in the kitchen. Reba goes in to the fridge and picks out a can of cola and looks to Lily, who was sitting at the table, and holds up another offering her one and Lily nods. Reba smiles before joining her baby sister at the table and opening her can, before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

"So, who Is that guy you were sat with in church?" Lily asks taking a sip from her can, looking over the top to Reba with a mischievous grin.

"He is an old friend, Brock." Reba replies trying to down play Brock as much as she could but Lily could see through it.

"And old friend huh? An old boy friend?" Lily asks curling the last two words and Reba just smiles.

"Well he is a boy, I'm glad you can tell the difference at fifteen otherwise I'd be worried." Reba mocks almost defensively and Lily just raises and eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She insists and Reba eventually gives a reluctant nod as a heavy sigh escapes from her lungs. "Oh, so I'm guessing it didn't end well?" Lily asks, wanting to know more. Reba places her can down on the table and slowly traces her thumb up and down the side letting a bead of water get trapped between her thumb and the tin of the can.

"No, no it didn't. Then again, first loves rarely do end well." Reba explains and Lily gives a thoughtful look.

"Did he hurt you or something?" She asks and Reba just gulps knowing she couldn't tell her sister the truth but not wanting to lie completely.

"IN a way yes but I know now it wasn't his fault but at the time it was a lot easier to blame him and be mad." Reba replies being very careful with the words she used to explain.

"Well, if he hurt you why are you being all friendly with him now?" Lily asks rather innocently and Reba has to think for a second taken off guard by the question.

"I guess because, life is too short and because I have learned that… I have accepted what happened was his fault at least not interlay. We were just kids and when you are kids you do things you regret, it's part of growing up." Reba says softly before taking another sip from her can.

"In other words you still have feelings for him?" Lily asks making Reba damn near choke on her sip of coke.

"Feelings…. For… him?" Reba repeats coughing between each word as the coke hit's the back of her throat from the shock. "Well… no of course not. Me and Brock was a long time ago we are just friends." Reba insists and Lily just gives a knowing nod and smiles.

"You keep telling yourself that and you never know you may just believe it one day." Lily replies taking a sip of her drink as well and Reba just bats her arm.

"I do not have any feelings for Brock okay? It was a long, long time ago and a lot has happened…" Reba protests and Lily just stays silent which only drives Reba more crazy. "Okay, okay maybe I do still have feelings for him. But only because he was my first love and that's hard to forget and get over. Besides having feelings for someone does not mean you are IN love with them." Reba points out as she tries to convince herself as well as her younger sister who was wise beyond her years.

"Maybe you are scared to fall back in love with him because he hurt you before?" She asks as a suggestion and Reba just shakes her head not willing to take it on as any kind of possibility.

"No, he hurt me far too much to ever fall back IN love with him again. I'll always love him as a person, you can't just switch love off but I know I won't fall and I'm not back in love with him. Far too much has happened for that like I said." Reba persists and Lily just nods in agreement seeing her sister wasn't going to give in anytime soon.

"All I'll say is, if the love you did have for him when you were younger was special. Even though he hurt you and a lot has happened well if you're not mad with him anymore maybe that love is worth trying to find again. Only if the love you had to start with was special though." Lily suggests sweetly as luckily for Reba one of their mothers friends wanders in to the kitchen.

Andy meanwhile strolls over to Brock who was stood looking at pictures up on the wall in the hallway.

"She was such a pretty, young girl wasn't she Brock? Well in till you got your claws in to her anyway." Andy snarls, taking a sip of his whiskey as Brock looks up at a picture of Reba as a teenager.

"She still is Andy." Brock replies slowly turning to look at Andy with a nervous gulp he tries to downplay.

"You scared of me Brock?" Andy asks with narrowing eyes and Brock just shakes his head. "Well you should be. You know you got away lucky all those years ago, you shouldn't of come back. I told you what would happen if you ever did." Andy reminds Brock his voice getting rougher with each word. Brock however wasn't a 17 year old boy anymore and was determined to stand his ground.

"Lucky? You and me both know I was anything but lucky. Now I don't know what happened when I left Andy but I know whatever did happen it's hurt Reba bad." Brock says trying to keep his emotions in check.

"It's none of your business what happened Brock and as for Reba, she is a big girl now she'll be fine. Besides even if it did hurt her Brock it would be your fault, you caused it all didn't ya? You are the reason I lost my daughter and the reason me and my wife were never the same again. It's YOUR FAULT BROCK!" Andy snaps lunging forward at Brock who doesn't flinch, luckily a few of Andy's buddies pull him away and try to calm him down.

Reba looks to Mrs Robinson with a smile, she had known this lady since the day she was born and though of her as a second mother. It pains Reba to see her looking so frail and old and tormented her with memories that she wasn't there as much as she should have been for her mother.

"You know girls, all your mother ever spoke about was you two. How proud of ya'll she was, especially you Reba. What with your singing an all, you know when you came in here anytime day or night you could always bet one of your songs would be playing and she would be humming along to it as she did one of her jobs. It was that way right up in till the day she died, wasn't it Lily?" Mrs Robinson says, as she grips a tissue tightly in her hand and her eyes fill with tears. All Lily can do is nod ass the thoughts are too much for her to handle. "She loved you both with all her heart, you two were her pride and joy. I hope you both know that." Mrs Robinson continues as she stands in front of both Reba and Lily and reaches up to stroke each of their cheeks. "She was a lovely, kind hearted lady and I'm proud to say my best friend. She will be dearly missed, you girls continue to make her proud ya hear?" She adds making both Reba and Lily nod in unison. Mrs Robinson's son walks in and they say their goodbyes before leaving for the night and leave both Reba and Lily lost for words.

Lily looks to Reba and just smiles sweetly, seeing that Mrs Robinson's words had made a huge impact on her. She goes to speak but as she does she sees someone at the back door in the kitchen.

"Randy!" Lily gasps rushing across the kitchen and opening the door to a clearly older boy, who was dressed in a leather Harley Davidson jacket and tattered jeans. What a cliché was all that Reba could think along with what a mess and who was he. Lily greets him with a warm hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his arm wasted little time in gripping her in close. Reba coughs deliberately and Lily pulls back and wipes her cheeks free from her tears. "Oh I'm sorry, Randy this is Reba my sister and Reba well this is Randy." Lily says introducing them with a smile and Reba does her best to smile back. Randy runs his hand over his jeans and holds it out towards Reba who tries not to look disgusted and offended as she notices the grease and dirt on his skin.

"Nice to meet you Randy, who are you to my sister?" Reba asks wasting little time in getting to the point as they share a very short hand shake. Randy grins wrapping his arm around Lily's neck and shoulders with a cocky grin.

"I'm her boyfriend." He reveals and Reba tries not to laugh.

"Boyfriend? Aren't you a bit old to be her boyfriend?" Reba asks and Lily just sighs in disbelief and annoyance.

"He is seventeen Reba, okay? Come on Randy lets go outside I want to talk to you anyway." Lily says trying to change the subject not wanting any kind of fight or argument with Reba about Randy. Reba bites her tongue knowing she had no right to say anything after all she hadn't been around enough to play the big sister card. Randy nods at Lily his hand lowering to her butt as he guides her outside and Reba just grits her teeth.

As the back door closes and Reba runs her hand up to her forehead as a headache starts to build above her eyes Andy walks in to the kitchen to re fill his now empty glass.

"You still hear?" He snarls, unscrewing the lid to the whiskey bottle. Reba crosses her arms over her chest and takes in a breath and nods.

"Yes and I had to be the one to tell you this daddy but I'm not going anywhere either. Lily needs me Daddy and I think you do too. So I'm going to be sticking around for a few wee…" Reba starts to explain but Andy quickly spins around and holds a shaking hand out towards his eldest daughter.

"No! No you are not doing such a thing! You are leaving Reba you hear me? After tonight that is it you are gone and you are gone for good. You made your choice ten years ago Reba and what now your Momma is dead you wanna come home and make up for lost time is that it? Well you can shove it! We don't need you, I don't need you! And that girl out that she sure as hell doesn't need you Reba, she hasn't needed you for the past ten years why would she now!" Andy barks as Reba's anger boils up inside her and heartbroken tears fill her crystal blue eyes.

"And we both know why I wasn't around don't we daddy? We both know why she doesn't need me and why I made the choice I did ten years ago! Don't you DARE try and blame everything on me daddy, don't you dare!" Reba snaps back unable to control her emotions as Andy grits his teeth together and takes a step closer to her.

"Your Momma, she died of a broken heart because of you and I swear this Reba I mean it from the bottom of my heart. You will have nothing to do with Lily from this day forward or me, it's your fault your Momma is dead and now your going to have to suffer!" Andy snarls each word tearing through Reba's heart with a pain she couldn't explain just as she was about to fall to her knees Brock walks in to the room.

"Is everything okay?" He asks but both Reba and Andy stay silent. Reba raises her hand to Brock to hide her face and races quickly from the kitchen and out in to the living room struggling to catch her breath. Brock frowns and takes a quick glance at Andy and shakes his head.

"What the hell did you say to her? You know she is still your daughter Andy and she loves you no matter what happened I know you still love her too. Don't push her away Andy cause your hurting, or do you want to lose her for good?" Brock snaps before chasing after Reba deeply concerned about her.

Brock slowly walks up behind Reba and lays his hand gently on her shoulders seeing how she was fighting not to cry.

"Re.. Reba?" He says softly as he leans in to see if she was okay, already knowing she wasn't but what else could he do? Reba just wipes her tears away and takes in a shaky breath as she shakes her head from side to side.

"I gotta leave, I can't stay here I just can't. I thought I could but I can't." Reba explains and Brock gulps a little.

"I'll take you back to the hotel, we can talk…"

"No… no I don't want to talk Brock. I just wanna go back to the hotel, get my stuff and go home." She says as a few stray tears trace down her cheeks. Brock watches her sadly and reaches up to stroke away her tears with his thumbs, cupping her face between his hands.

"Please let me come with you. We don't have to talk but I don't want to leave you on your own when you are like this. Reba I know you probably don't believe me but I care about you, I always have and I always will. I know things will never be okay between us because of the past but that doesn't mean I don't want them to be or I don't want to at least be there for you if you need me." Brock explains as Reba gazes in to his eyes and all though she was conflicted with her emotions and feelings towards him his offer was something she just couldn't turn down.

"O… okay, okay let.. Lets just go yeah?" Reba asks just needing to try and get away from her emotions and pain that seemed to be haunting her to the point she could barely breath.

"Go?" Lily says coldly from out of the blue and Reba feels her heart sink as she spins around and looks at her baby sister.

"Lily, wait no you don't understand." Reba shouts desperate for her sister to listen but Lily just shakes her head as tears fill her eyes and she fleas outside to Randy who was waiting on his motorcycle. Reba gives chase and looks at her with desperate eyes. "LILY! GET BACK HERE YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE ON THAT THING WITH HIM!" Reba screams as Lily just shakes her head as floods of tears stream across her face.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE GOING TO STAY YOU PROMISED ME REBA! But I should have known that you don't keep your promises do you? You know what do whatever you want go off with your ex boyfriend and leave me and Daddy all alone again JUST GO ONLY THIS TIME DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!" Lily screams her words filled with pain and rage most of which she didn't mean but the emotion of the day had gotten to her and she had snapped. She gets on to the back of the bike and wraps her arms tightly around Randy's waist burying her face in against his back as he zooms away leaving a crushed Reba stood shaking as her heart shattered in to a thousand tiny pieces in her chest.


	5. Just Tell Me

**_Thank you all again so much for your amazing reviews! They mean so much to me and keep me writing and giving me ideas like you wouldn't believe. I really hope that everyone reading this story is enjoying it. Thank you all again and I hope you like this next chapter and hopefully tell me what you think of it. ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**"Just Tell Me"**

Brock and Reba head back to Reba's hotel rather deflated by what had happened. Reba felt very empty and like she had let down her baby sister to a point that Lily may not forgive.

"Reba, you can't blame yourself. She is fifteen and she's going through a really hard thing to go through. She's just lashing out, looking for someone to be mad at and obviously it's easier to be mad at you than at your dad. Try not to take it to heart okay?" Brock says as Reba opens up the hotel room door with a shrug and sighs.

"She's my sister Brock, she's fifteen and she's just lost our mother and now she thinks I don't care. I promised her I would stay for as long as she needed me too and then she hears me say I'm leaving. No wonder she snapped at me." Reba replies just placing her key card on the side table. "Do you want a drink?" She asks kicking off her heels and undoing her coat as she walks further in to the huge hotel room. Brock smiles softly as he looks around and nods.

"Sure a drink would be nice, thank you." Brock answers taking off his gloves as he takes in the room. "You sure know the rooms to pick." Brock says in astonishment.

"Oh yeah it's nice huh?" Reba says with a slight chuckle. "I still can't believe I get to stay in places like this. I'd be happy with a motel on the slip road but I suppose this is a bit more comfortable." Reba adds as she goes over to the bar that was in the living room of the hotel room. "So, what do you fancy?" Reba asks setting up two glasses on the bar top. Brock goes silent for a second just looking her up and down and gulps his thoughts away and just smiles.

"Uh, how about a Brandy?" Brock replies as he undoes his jacket and Reba nods in agreement pouring out the drinks.

"Here." Reba says handing him one of the drinks, taking a sip of her own and wandering over to the sofa and sitting down. She lets out a long, heavy sigh as the stress of the day catches up with her, her hand running over her head in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Thanks." Brock replies as he continues to take in the very fancy hotel room, that he couldn't quite believe he was standing in.

Reba watches him and just smiles recognising the look on his face, it was on she still found herself using when she would become overwhelmed by the places and things she got to do and be around.

"So, tell me what have you been up to all this time? Work? Family?… a wife?… children?" Reba asks as she lets her plump bottom lip press against the glass, as she tilts it back and takes a sip of her brandy her blue eyes watching Brock's reaction closely.

"Me? Oh I went to dental school and set up my own practice actually, up in Houston. Mom and Dad moved out there after Dad's back got bad. And no I don't have a wife and I don't have any children." Brock answers honestly his hand slipping in to his trouser pocket as his other hand cups his glass. Reba tries to hide her pleased smile but it was pointless, her smile wasn't the kind you could hide away. "I don't need to ask what you have been doing do I?" Brock says with a chuckle and Reba nods in agreement as her cheeks start to blush a cherry red. "Do you enjoy it Reba? Like the performing and everything? You always look like you do when I see you on TV or whatever. It's nice seeing you so happy, you always seem to be having such fun." Brock asks as Reba listens intently with her glass resting on her lap.

"I do enjoy it, being on stage performing, I can be someone else. I forget all about… everything I guess. Singing, it helps me let out all of my emotions, emotions I didn't even know I had sometimes." Reba answers with a tender smile on her lips as Brock stroll over to the window and takes a look at the view.

"So what about you Reba? You got anyone special in your life?" Brock asks his fingers gently fiddling with the curtain of the window. Reba giggles nervously like a teenager at his question, mentally kicking herself for reacting like it.

"Me? Oh don't be silly." Reba giggles, trying to shake it off as her shyness comes to the surface something that happened very rarely. Brock turns to look at her and just frowns at her reaction.

"Why am I being silly Reba? You could have anyone you wanted, you always could." Brock admits looking at her with such admiration and tenderness. Reba bows her head and nervously gulps as her cheeks blush a deeper red.

"No, no I couldn't Brock."

"Yes, yes you could. Have you looked at yourself recently? You are beautiful Reba, not just on the outside either. You have this heart that is so big and accepting you make everyone you know feel loved and safe. Then there are your eyes, crystal blue just like the sky on a summers day." Brock chuckles slightly and Reba giggles at him looking up with a smirk.

"Oh that was corny even for you Brock." Reba points out and Brocks nods with a smile.

"I know but, sometimes I guess the truth is a bit corny. I've never been good with words you know that." He reminds her taking another sip of his drink. Reba raises an eyebrow and nods in agreement as she gives a slight chuckle.

"I don't know you always seem to know to make me smile." Reba replies sweetly as she licks her lips to rub away the remains of the brandy she had just drank. Brock looks over to her and catches her gaze making both of their hearts skip a beat.

"But I mean it Reba, you could have anyone you want, anyone. And you deserve someone who can truly make you happy and keep you safe." Brock tells her honestly as he places his glass on to the window seal. Reba gulps a little and shakes her head trying to fight her eyes away from his but it was impossible.

"I can't Brock, I really can't."

"Why not?" Brock asks determined that he was right and Reba bows her head sadly and shrugs.

"Because the person I want it will never work with." Reba admits and Brock feels his heart sink.

"Well, why not?" He asks confused and Reba just pushes her glass across the coffee table in front of her and runs her hand nervously down her legs.

"Because of the past, because of what happened… because things will never be like they were so it just won't work. Too much has happened and I don't even know if I feel the same anymore." Reba reveals letting out probably more information than she intended and Brock just sighs.

"Well I know how I feel Reba, I've felt this way since we were kids." Brock points out and Reba shakes her head standing to her feet.

"Brock! Stop it, don't do this!" Reba shouts finding the situation to be growing increasingly uncomfortable but Brock couldn't just stop he had to say this.

"I love you Reba, I always have and I always will. I don't just mean I love you as a person or a friend I do but I don't just mean like that. I mean I love you with all my heart in a way that makes my hands sweat when I'm around you. In a way that means when I look in to your eyes I can't look away. I love you Reba in a way that means I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know a lot has happened and It's been years since we have seen each other but even with all that it doesn't change how I feel. If anything it almost makes my feelings stronger." Brock reveals pouring his heart out with every word he says and Reba just shakes her head walking around the back of the sofa trying not to listen.

"Brock, you don't love me… you ju.. Just think you do.. Just stop it okay.. Please stop it!" Reba says panicking slightly as her chest tightens and she paces across the room.

"No … I know I love you Reba, I feel it in a way that I could never explain. But I know I do, I don't think it, I know it because I feel it. If you don't feel the same then I'll understand but I'm pretty damn sure you do feel the same."

"Well.. Well I don't!" Reba stutters trying desperately not to go and further with this conversation. Brock just shakes his head his eyes brimming with tears not believing her for a second.

"I don't believe you. If you don't love me and I mean really love me then .." Brock says slowly walking towards Reba and stopping her from pacing up and down. He stands in front of her and takes her hand in his and looks in to her eyes but Reba moves her head to the side avoiding eye contact. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me." Brock explains softly. "That's all you have to do Reba just look at me and tell me you don't love me and mean it and I promise I will never bring it up again." he continues meaning it more than you could imagine. Reba closes her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"This is stupid!" She screams but Brock shakes his head and just reaches up to her cheek and strokes it with the back of his fingers softly making Reba's head turn to face him.

"Open your eyes." Brock whispers and reluctantly Reba does, gulping as she stares in to his eyes. "Now just tell me you don't love me and I leave you alone." Brock explains in a whisper that sends a shiver not only through Reba's heart but also down her spine and throughout her body. Reba feels her lip tremble and her teeth chatter in her head as their eyes lock together in a gaze that makes time stand still. Moments pass as Reba fights with the words knowing she couldn't say them.

"I.. I… ." Reba stammers fighting with her emotions to the point she could burst, Brock just runs his thumb over her cheek calming her instantly as she leans her face in against his hand. "I do love you Brock, you know I do but… but no matter if I love you and you love me we will never work, we just can't. We can't" Reba replies each word cutting at her heart but Brock just shakes his head.

"Of course we can Reba, we love each other." Brock desperately explains but Reba just pulls away turning her back to him. "Okay why? Why can't we?" He asks and Reba's eyes fall to the floor.

"Because… because.."

"Because of the past right? Because of what I did?" Brock asks it breaking his heart to think that this was what was stopping them now.

Reba doesn't respond she just stays silent and takes in a deep breath. "You know why I like watching you on TV so much looking so happy? I mean apart from it being great to know you are happy and safe and doing well I like it because it helps with my guilt. The guilt that I feel every single day for what happened." Brock admits just walking back to his drink and taking a large swig. Reba feels her heart break in her chest for Brock she never wanted him to feel guilty, he had nothing to feel guilty over. She slowly turns around and watches him with tearful eyes and sniffles back her emotions before clearing her throat.

"Brock, you don't have to feel guilty about anything that happened in the past. I don't blame you for what happened, we were kids and in the end neither of us had a choice about the outcome." Reba explains and Brock just shakes his head as his frustration grows.

"But, I should have fought harder Reba, I should have stood up to your dad…" Brock adamantly points out letting out a heavy sigh. "I should have for you and I should have for… for us." Brock adds his voice becoming almost a whisper at the last two words. Reba's eyes fill with tears as she listens to him and she quickly shakes her head.

"Brock you were seventeen, I was fifteen we couldn't have stood up to my father. We would have been on our own and that never would have worked with us so young." Reba points out and Brock looks deep in to her eyes and takes a breath.

"I shouldn't have left you alone… I'm sorry I did Reba, I really am." Brock admits tears of his own filling his eyes and Reba just turns her head away. "Reba, after I left what happened? What happened to you, with your dad and momma?" Brock asks as he wanders towards her holding out his hand to lay on her shoulder but Reba shrugs it off instantly.

"I don't want to talk about it Brock." Reba mutters trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Reba.." Brock says wanting to know, needing to know as not knowing was killing him.

"Brock, I said I do…" Reba starts to fog him off again but when she sees the look in his eyes she starts to relent. "All you need to know is everything got sorted." She continues each word causing a pain in her heart. Brock moves his hand to her face tenderly and strokes at her cheek.

"Reba.." He whispers "What happened to our baby?" Brock asks his voice still hushed and tender. Reba closes her eyes tightly as a sob rises up in her throat.

"Brock, please don't ask.." Reba chokes out as tears start to fall and Brock all though it pains him to see her in such a state, had to know what happened so he just continues to gaze in to her eyes praying she would answer him.

"Reba, what happened?" Brock repeats again taking in a shudder of a breath as Reba leans her face in against his hand and tears roll down her cheeks.

"I lost our baby Brock…" She whispers almost to the point you couldn't hear her. "I'm so sorry Brock, I lost our baby." Reba reveals as she breaks down and her head falls in against his shoulder the tears streaming from her eyes to the point she could barely breath. Brock felt as though a lightning bolt had hit him in the heart, he couldn't find a breath and the tears just fell like a waterfall. Brock wraps Reba up in to his arms as tightly as he can though and just lays a tender kiss on to the side of her head and closes his eyes as he whispers.

"You have .. You.. Have nothing to be sorry for."


	6. Repeating The First

**_Once again a huge thank you to those of you who are just so supportive to me and this story and all of my Reba stories so far. You guys mean so much to me and so do your lovely, amazing reviews. I know I say it to death but it really does keep me writing so thank you! I hope that everyone reading this is enjoying it and lets me know what you think. I hope like always that you enjoy this next chapter and let me know your thoughts thank you all ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**"Repeating The First"**

Both Brock and Reba were in a pain that makes you go silent, a pain that almost numbs you and yet at the same time causes so much heartache. Brock runs his fingers tenderly through Reba's fire red hair, just letting each strand trickle over his skin. Reba's tears had pretty much soaked Brock's shirt, not that Brock cared or had even noticed. Reba's hand was locked tightly around the collar of his shirt as her ear presses in against his chest just listening to his heartbeat, finding it soothing.

"I.. I wish.. I'm sorry…" Brock rambles trying to get the words out but just when he started to speak, he thought of something else to say, something more appropriate. But then he realised that no matter what he said it couldn't change anything so he just gives up and rubs his cheek over the top of Reba's head, his arm gripping around her a little tighter.

"I, can't.. can't talk about this anymore Brock. I'm sorry, I just can't. Maybe later or another day or something. It's just all too much right now." Reba admits her lips trembling as she speaks, her eyes closed tightly almost in an attempt to shut out the pain. Brock instantly starts to nod and just lays a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey, hey don't be silly I understand. No more talking about it, I promise." Brock replies looking to his wrist watch and getting an idea. "It's been a long day and you have been through a hell of a lot. But I have an idea, lets do something to forget about all this, just have some fun, what do you say?" Brock suggests out of the blue stepping up from the sofa and holding out his hand to a confused Reba.

"Well what do you have in mind, it's what…" She looks to her watch to see the time. "It's nearly seven."

"Well, our first date started at seven and as we both know I still have the same cologne, we are back in the same town, you still got your Momma's pearls?" Brock asks with a sweet smile crossing his lips and Reba frowns slightly, tilting her head to one side.

"Brock Hart, are you asking me out on a date?" Reba inquires finding it cute and very sweet and Brock just nods with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I am. What do you say?" Brock answers raising an eyebrow as he looks to his waiting out that was still out stretched towards her. Reba giggles and bites on her bottom lip as she thinks for a second. Her blue eyes scan up to his hand and then up to meet his eyes as she reaches up with her own hand and grips Brock's.

"I say, you better not me bring me back a minuet after my curfew. You don't wanna make my daddy mad." Reba jokes as Brock helps her to her feet and both give one another a heartfelt smile.

Brock drives Reba out to one of the only local restaurants in town. If you had grown up in this town then the chances are your first date happened in this place, it was like an un spoken, un written rule. Just like almost every other teenage couple in their town, Brock and Reba's date had been here too. Reba smiles as she walks inside, thanking Brock politely for holding opening the door for her. The place hadn't changed at all, it wasn't overly fancy or up market but it had something you can't buy it had atmosphere and character and over the years that had never changed. Brock and Reba get seated down in the corner booth, tucked away out of sight.

"Well who would of thought all these years later we would once again get seated at our table." Brock asks as he places his jacket to the side and sits down opposite Reba, finding it hard not to get lost in her eyes.

"What, no way this aint our table is it?" Reba asks doubtful searching across the table top for something, with her finger trailing where her eyes were searching. She soon felt her finger dip in to a dent and she smiles brightly as she traces the heart that Brock had carved in to it all those years ago.

"Oh it is." Brock replies with a smile and Reba nods just looking over the mark with such sweet memories.

"You always were such a vandal." Reba teases as she picks up one of the menus and looks up at Brock with a grin before diverting her eyes back to the text.

"I seem to remember you were the one who handed me the knife." Brock points out with a smirk and Reba mocks being offended before nodding in agreement.

"I always could get you to do anything I wanted." She quips, fiddling with the corner of the menu.

"Aint that the truth. I would of done anything for you, probably still would. You have that way about you." Brock tells her affectionately and Reba just gives a tender smile across the table. "You remember what you ordered our first date?" Brock asks and Reba starts to laugh and nods as she pokes her tongue in to the roof of her mouth.

"Oh yeah, salad and water." She chuckles a little more at the thought. "I didn't want you to think I was some kind of hog. I was so hungry by the time we left I almost asked you to stop at a gas station for some snacks." Reba adds sweetly, leaning back in to the booth as Brock laughs.

"Well I wasn't much better, I ordered the fish. That is the last time I ever try and impress someone by what I eat." Brock reveals shuddering at the memory and Reba stifles a giggle by biting on her lip.

"Weren't you really sick that night?" Reba asks and Brock just nods.

"Oh like a dog!" Brock giggles rocking forward a little in the booth but stops as his eyes meet with Reba's and the mood turns. "But I knew it was worth it if I impressed you." He adds and Reba reaches across the table and runs her finger over his hand.

"You did but not with what you ate. You impressed me with just being you, how sweet you were, funny and how from the second you pick me up, to the second you dropped me off you never once made me feel pressured to do anything. You asked to hold my hand, you were forever asking if I was okay and having fun, you even asked if you could kiss me." Reba remembers fondly as Brock feels the heat rising on his cheeks and nods.

"I was nervous I guess, I didn't wanna do the wrong thing and screw it up. I may have been a boy and a teenager but I knew you were special even back then and I knew how lucky I was to be on that date. Just like I know how lucky I am to be here with you now." Brock explains making Reba's heart flutter inside her chest a little.

Both Brock and Reba stay silent for a few moments just taking in what they had each said, enjoying the tender moment between them and just gazing in to one another's eyes. Brock hears the clear of a throat and looks up to see the waitress and just smiles softly before him and Reba order what they want. As they waited for their meals, Reba and Brock just reminisced a little bit more about the past and all in all got to know each other again a little better. For Reba it was lovely being able to just forget about everything else and just chill and chat and for Brock it was just as lovely. Reba and Brock order a dessert to share, so Reba moves around to Brock's side of the booth to eat it.

"You remember Jim Clark? He asked me out too, the same day as you actually." Reba reveals with a smile.

"Oh did, what made you pick me?" Brock asks as he licks some ice cream from his spoon and Reba just starts to laugh.

"Because he was weird! Come on Brock, the guy used to talk poisons and all the different ways they can kill you….. During lunch!" Reba reminds him causing both her and him to burst out laughing hard, neither of them could remember a time that they had, had so much fun. Reba leans up from bowing her head from laughing and Brock giggles reaching across and wiping some ice cream from her cheek. Reba's eyes watch him closely as he touches her skin and she feels her heart jump in to her mouth.

"You had some ice cream on your cheek, I never did know how you could be so messy and yet so beautiful all at the same time." Brock points out making Reba smile brightly as Brock and Reba freeze in a gaze with one another. Both Brock and Reba feel the mood change between them and Brock slowly traces his finger down her cheek as Reba slowly leans her head in closer to his. Reba's eyes move from Brocks to his lips and back again as Brock's hand finds it's place on her neck. Brock's head edges closer as does Reba's and they each sneak glances at the others lips as everything seems to go in to slow motion.

"Here is your check." The waitress says breaking both Reba and Brock from their trance and causing them each to jump back.

"Oh, uh thank you." Brock stutters as the waitress walks away and Reba quickly shuffles out of the booth.

"Um, I need the bathroom. I won't be a second." Reba says quickly rushing off to the bathroom to try and regain control of her breathing. Brock just nods as his stomach knots and he reaches for his wallet and pays the bill. Reba and Brock return to the car and drive back towards the hotel which was just on the outskirts of town and pretty much in the middle of no where. Both were almost to scared to speak, both knowing how close they had been to kissing back at the restaurant but not wanting to address or admit it.

Once back at the hotel Brock walks Reba up to her hotel room door and almost repeating their first date, giggles nervously as they start to say goodbye.

"You do know my daddy aint waiting on the other side this time right?" Reba asks jokingly trying to ease the awkwardness a little and Brock just nods. "Thank you for tonight Brock, it was lovely and just what I needed." Reba says as her smile grows across her lips and Brock just shakes his head.

"You don't have to thank me, it was a pleasure. It was lovely to see you laughing and smiling. Brock replies as he pulls his hands from the pockets of his trousers.

"Well, still thank you. Not .. Not just for tonight but for today in general. I don't know if I would have gotten through it if it wasn't for you Brock." Reba admits her voice tender and quite. Brock smiles and grips her hand gently in his and rubs his thumb across her skin soothingly.

"I'm just glad I could help." Brock explains honestly as Reba's grips his hand a little and her eyes stare in to his, again their heads gravitating towards one another. "I guess I should let you go and get some sleep." Brock says with little conviction, the words just trailing off the more he spoke. Reba just nods, neither of them moving an inch away from the other.

"I guess, you should yes." Reba agrees as her bottom lip curls behind her top teeth and she feels her heart begin to thud against her chest. Brock takes a step forward and lets his free hand slowly trace up to Reba's hip. Reba feels his hand slowly snaking like a feather to her waist and mentally encourages him to continue, she smiles brightly as Brock grips at her hip a little, pulling her towards him just a little. Brock opens his mouth just enough to let in a bit more oxygen as he felt like he needed more with every breath, his chest was becoming tighter the closer him and Reba became. Reba leans in closer to Brock, reaching her hand up to his chest and laying it on his heart just smiling as she feels how fast his heart beat was. Brock smiles back as he turns his head slightly and lowers down closing his eyes as his lips move closer to Reba's. Reba closes her own eyes as she takes in a sharp breath and lifts up her head further, trying to meet Brock half way as her fingers grip over his chest. Brock lets go of Reba's hand and runs his hand up her arm, tracing her skin with is fingertips lightly before reaching her neck. He cups it tenderly as his other hand runs across her back to the middle of her spine. Reba feels as though she could faint as Brock and her lips are now just millimetres apart. Brock gently and subtly moves his head from side to side as he edges closer to her making the hair on Reba's neck and arms stand on end before finally the moment happened and their lips make contact.

Reba could have hit the moon with joy as she finally feels Brock's tender lips touch hers. The contact was soft and gentle but it was also intense and passionate maybe more because of the feelings that were burning inside but none the less it was felt. Brock and Reba each just let the moment sink in, it seems like minuets pass as they just stand connected with the softest of kisses but it was a matter of seconds. Reba gulps as she pulls back just slightly and leans her forehead in against Brock's and they each let out a relieved breath. Brock's fingers trace up to behind Reba's ears as he lets his thumb run across her cheek before he leans in and kisses her again this time each letting their be a little more passion behind it. Brock gently tugs away and looks in to Reba's eyes when she finally opens them and gives her a tender smile as he continues to stroke his thumb over her skin. Reba reaches up and grips his hand gently smiling brightly as they speak through their eyes.

"I love you Brock." Reba whispers just gazing in to his eyes as her heart thuds inside her chest. Brock smiles brighter and nods gently pushing away a strand of her hair from her face.

"I love you too Reba, I really do." Brock whispers back before Reba leans in against his forehead again with her own and Brock's arms wrap around her tightly as the pair of them just connect deeply with an embrace that they had both waited so long to have. Reba sighs feeling her phone vibrate inside her purse and pulls out looking at the screen, she frowns recognising the number and quickly hits answer.

"Hello?" Reba asks cautiously and Brock looks on concerned his hand running over her back gently. "Daddy?" Reba says in disbelief. "What's wrong? Are you okay?… Wait what do you mean Lily… in the what?…. In the HOSPITAL! What the hell happened? Um… um okay uh… are you okay to get there?…. Yeah um I'll be there right away .. Okay.. Okay.. Bye." Reba stutters as she closes her phone shut and Brock looks at her with terrified eyes of confusion.

"Reba, what's going on?" Brock asks and Reba just holds her hand up to her mouth and gasps the tears instantly filling her eyes. Brock wraps his arm around her tightly and leans her in to his chest but Reba bats him away and just shakes her head.

"I gotta go to the hospital, I HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Reba screams frantically and Brock just rubs at her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"Reba, just calm down we will get to the hospital, just tell me what has happened? Why was your dad ringing you and what has happened to Lily, is she okay?" Brock asks just as worried as Reba and Reba just shakes her head in disbelief at the news she had heard.

"She's in the hospital…. She was in a moto.. Motorcycle accident." Reba chokes out. "I knew, I just KNEW something like this was going to happen! I KNEW IT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT RANDY!" Reba screams and Brock just pulls her in close and kisses her head.

"Reba calm down, lets just get to the hospital and see what's going on okay? It's probably just a few cuts and bruises okay." Brock says trying to assure her that everything would be okay and Reba just looks at him with desperate eyes.

"It better be Brock, it better be."


	7. Trauma Needs Truth

**_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews for this story. You all leave me with such great comments that really keep me going and wanting to write my best for you all. That being said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

**"The Beep That Taunts"**

Reba could barely breath as her and Brock march into the hospital, she was shuddering with panic as Brock leads her up to the reception desk. Reba couldn't speak, she just let her eyes scan over the hospital in panic, taking in everything she could. Brock lays his hand gently on Reba's back and looks to the receptionist, trying his best to stay calm. Reba couldn't hear anything, she just completely faded out from reality trying to mentally calm herself but knowing deep down it was pointless.

"Reba? Come on, we have to go into the waiting room." Brock informs her, his hand gently rubbing over her lower back as he tries to get her attention. Reba's blue eyes scan over and look to Brock with confusion.

"What, why? Where is Lily?" Reba asks frantically and Brock just pats her back to try and get her to calm down.

"She is being looked after, come on lets go and sit down and wait for the doctor to come and talk to us okay?" Brock suggests as Reba feels her chest tightening but nods in agreement leaning in against his shoulder as they follow one of the nurses through to the waiting room.

Reba had always hated hospitals, like most people she just related them with bad memories and being sick. Reba looks at Brock as they walk in to the waiting room and feels his hand gently wrap around hers and squeeze it gently. Reba couldn't help but smile at him, knowing he had done it to reassure her. She found it amazing that no matter what was going on Brock always made sure he did something to try and ease things for her no matter how small it might seem. Reba was more than thankful to have him there needing the support more than even she realised. She turns her attention to Andy who was perched on the very edge of one of the seats, his head down in between his legs and hands clamped together. Reba couldn't look at him for longer than a second, she just couldn't it made her heart ache too much. She turns around holding her hand up to her mouth and leans in against Brock's chest trying to calm her body down. Brock pats her shoulders softly and looks over to Andy who was clearly going out of his mind.

"Has there been any news?" Brock asks with a gulp, not knowing what to say or how to say it. Andy lifts his head up slowly and lets his pain filled eyes connect with Brocks and just gulps.

"She's having to have brain scans or MRI scans or something, they haven't told me anything else. They won't even tell me if she is okay. They just keep saying they are assessing her injuries." Andy reveals turning his back to looking at the ground and Reba just shudders.

"Brain.. Brain sc… cans?" Reba stutters, looking at Brock for answers as her panic starts to override her. Brock gulps wishing he could give her the answers she was so desperate for but knowing he couldn't.

"Look, lets not jump to conclusions okay? It might not be what you think okay?" Brock says in an attempt to defuse the situation and ease Reba's panic. Andy listens on unable to say anything all though he knew he probably should after all Reba was still his daughter and was clearly in a state. Reba just shakes her head as her breathing starts to become erratic and she struggles to stop her body from trembling.

"Brock, something is wrong with her, what if she… oh my god Brock, what if she.. She.. Dies.." Reba stutters as tears fill her eyes and her chest tightens to the point she can't breath. She takes in a struggling gasp and reaches her hand up to her throat as her panic truly takes over. Brock grips her shoulders softly and tries to get her to look in to his arms in an attempt to calm her.

"Reba… Reba calm down, please calm down. Reba." Brock says gently shaking her shoulders as he tries to keep her eyes focused on him but they were going everywhere. Brock gulps starting to get scared by her reaction, wishing he could calm her down. Andy presses his hands on his knees and pushes himself up to his feet and marches towards Reba and Brock. He quickly pushes Brock aside and takes a hold of Reba's arm with his hand and lets his other hand reach up to her cheek. He leans in his forehead against Reba's and looks directly in to her crystal blue eyes that were darting from side to side.

"Reba look at me." Andy says calmly. "Just look at me, take in a deep breath and calm down." He instructs, with his voice very soft and soothing and Reba lets out a breath of relief as she starts to calm. Short, sharp breaths escape from her lungs and Andy just places her head on top of his shoulder rubs her back gently. "It's okay honey, it's okay." He assures her like a small child as Reba starts to come around from her panic. She lets out a stuck breath as her arms wrap around her fathers shoulders and she gently runs her cheek over his shirt. Andy gulps, fighting how he wanted to react and just runs his fingers over her hair, looking in to her eyes. "Are you okay now?" He asks softly and Reba just nods as her lip trembles. "Good, Lily is going to be okay. She is strong, like you… like her mother." Andy gulps and Reba just pulls away and returns to Brock's side. Andy mentally sighs in disappointment but he more than understood, so he just gulps and walks to the other side of the room. Brock wraps his arm around Reba tightly and kisses the top of her head with a frown looking to Andy who made sure to keep his back to both him and Reba.

After a few minuets of awkward silence Reba slaps her knees and stands up again, just pacing across the room. She pulls back her long red hair and lets out a frustrated, worried sigh.

"What is taking them so long? Why can't they just come in and tell us what is going on?" She mutters, annoyed and scared about Lily. Brock looks up at her and just holds out his hand towards her.

"Reba, don't get yourself all worked up again okay? They will be in when they have news. In till then lets just sit down and calm down." Brock suggests as Reba nods knowing he was right and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she sits back down next to him.

"What about that Randy?" Reba asks out of the blue, looking towards Andy. "He must of bee in the accident as well, has there been any news on him?" she asks and Andy just shrugs.

"I um, I don't know they just said that Lily was assessed at the scene and they think she has swelling on the brain so they were sending her for all sorts of fancy tests and when they had news they would come in and see me." Andy explains, and Reba just nods placing her thumb nail in between her teeth and bites down.

Just then the waiting room door swings open and Brock, Reba and Andy all jump up to see if it was the doctor but let out a sigh seeing it was Randy.

"How is Lily?" Randy asks, as he stumbles inside the room with just a few cuts on his face and some slight swelling under his right eye. Andy jumps to feet and goes to lung at him but Reba holds out her hand and stops him. Andy frowns but does step back and Randy just giggles and falls to the side, holding on to the wall to stop from falling to the floor.

"Are you drunk?" Reba shouts out, taking a stride towards him and gripping his collar tightly. Randy laughs and shakes his head finding the situation to be very funny and amusing.

"Pfft, maybe!" He grins as Reba strings him up towards her face by gripping at his collar even tighter.

"Maybe? I'LL SHOW YOU MAYBE!" Reba snarls ready to slap him when Brock wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back. Reba wasn't going to go quietly though, she reaches out and lifts her legs off of the ground as Brock has to spin her around away from Randy. Andy walks in front of Brock and Reba and looks to Randy with a very stern face and just lets his eyes burn in to Randy's.

"If you want to walk out of this hospital with just a few cuts and bruises, I suggest you turn around and leave this room. Lily will be just fine, WE, her family will make sure of it. Now I think you need to sober up and speak to the police about why my daughter is laying in an MRI scan right now. Get out!" Andy mutters, holding out his arm and pointing towards the door. Randy knew better than to argue so he just bows his head and stumbles back out of the room.

"How the hell does that happen?" Reba cries out. "How does Lily, end up being taken down for CT scans and MRI's and he ends up looking like he fell over in the playground?" She adds with her eyes wide and Brock just holds her in close and rubs her back.

"Don't think about him okay? Right, now lets just focus on Lily." Brock says sweetly and Reba sighs, relenting to his thinking and cuddling in to him needing to feel some sort of security.

The door opens again and everyone lets out a sigh, expecting it to be Randy but were soon hit with worry seeing it was the doctor.

"Are you all waiting for news on Lily?" He asks and they all nod with a concerned look on their faces. "Okay well we have some of the results back on the CT scan we took. Now, Lily was unconscious at the scene and because it was a motorcycle accident and the trauma to Lily's head we had reason to suspect that she has suffered what is called a diffuse Axonal injury. Basically this means that there is swelling on her brain and it has caused her to fall unconscious. Now, basically what has happened is due to the accident Lily's brain was rapidly rocked back and forth inside of her skull and it has caused damage. Now like any part of the body when it gets hurt the brain tries to stop it from causing more injury by swelling however when in the brain the swelling has nowhere to go and causes pressure within the skull on the brain. Now what has happened is when Lily's brain was moving with in the skull, axons, the parts of the nerve cells that allow neurons to send messages between them, were disrupted. And this causes the lesions that are responsible for the unconsciousness, which we expect in this type of injury. Now the swelling in the brain can cause decreased blood flow to the brain as well as some other injuries which can cause cells in the brain to start to die off, in other words brain damage. Now hopefully we have noticed the injury fast enough to stop this from happening. Lily's scan results show that her injury is rather wide spread across the brain which all though in some cases can be more dangerous it also does have its benefits. Now we have Lily on steroids and medication that will hopefully help reduce her swelling and allow her brain to start to heal on its own. Unfortunately because of this type of injury, we can not know the full extent of Lily's injuries in till she is conscious. I do have to tell you that there is a rather high chance of Lily having some long lasting brain damage but hopefully we have caught this injury in time and her effects will be minimal. Now we can expect Lily to be unconscious for up to six hours and from what I have seen on Lily's scans it could be a little longer, as we are waiting for the swelling to reduce. When Lily does wake up though, she will be very disorientated and in a lot of pain but hopefully the drugs will help with any discomfort and of course we will help her understand what is going on. Now un top of this injury Lily, as you can expect has a lot of cuts and bruises and swelling around her face and the rest of her body. Lily also has a dislocated knee cap but we will deal with that when she wakes up and we get more of a perspective on how serve her brain injuries are. Now from what I have seen in her MRI scan, Lily's brain activity is really optimistic so lets try and keep an optimistic outlook on things okay?" The doctor tries to explain as best as he can as Reba, Andy and Brock are all shocked to the core.

"But, she should be okay right? In the long run I mean?" Reba asks "I mean if she does have brain injuries she will, she will recover right?" She continues and the doctor sighs.

"I'm afraid I can't give you a definite answer, all we can do right now is hope for the best and monitor the situation as it progresses. Now Lily, is on a respirator for now to help her with her breathing and to try and relieve and pressure that her body may be under. Now, I can take you through to sit with her if you like?" The doctor offers and they all nod trying to take in what they have been told.

"Thank you doctor." Andy says as they get shown through to Lily's room and each take in a gasp as they watch Lily and how weak, innocent and broken she looks.

Reba takes in a shaken breath and turns her head rushing out of the room with her hand clamped over her mouth unable to take the emotions of what was happening. Brock goes to rush after her but Andy stands up and shakes his head.

"No, no I'll go. Just um, sit with Lily." Andy says in the softest voice that Brock thinks he has ever heard from Andy in all the time he had known him. Brock didn't argue though and just lets Andy follow Reba outside.

Andy rushes down the corridor and finally catches up with Reba who was holding on to the wall to keep herself upright. She turns and sees Andy and just shakes her head as tears stream down her face.

"I can't do this dad, I can't!." She tells him frantically trying to keep her breathing steady but Andy just shakes his head.

"Of course you can, we all can. We will do this together." He explains but Reba just shakes her head with strong conviction.

"No, no I can't. Dad, she could of died today, just like that she could have been gone and then what? Then what dad? This is killing me, she is in there laid up with tubes sticking out of her, fighting for her life and no one even knows. The one thing I want to do I cant and I nearly lost my chance to ever do it today dad. Do you know how that feels?" Reba asks with desperate eyes, her tears streaming across her face as her lips tremble.

"Don't do this to yourself Reba."

"Do this to myself? Dad, you did this to me, you did this! If she had died, I never would have gotten the chance to tell her the truth… to tell her.."

"STOP IT REBA!" Andy snaps unable to take the pain that her words were causing.

"No, dad I won't stop, I won't! I have kept my mouth shut for far too long, I never should have let you make me keep this secret, never! I never would have been able to tell her that.." Reba rants and Andy just pulls his hand over his head and jumps down her throat.

"I mean it Reba, STOP IT NOW!" He screams in to his daughters face but Reba was determined to finally say what needed to be said.

"I never would have gotten to tell her, that despite what she thinks and even what she fells, she hasn't lost her mother…." Reba whispers just taking in a shallow breath unable to believe she was finally going to say this out loud. "because I'm her mother." Reba mutters in pure emotion and upset of keeping her secret locked away for years and years. Reba goes to speak again but stops when she senses someone stood behind her. She closes her eyes tightly and feels her heart sink just fearing it was Brock stood behind her and as she turns around her fears were realised as a heartbroken Brock stood in front of her looking defeated.


	8. The Beep That Taunts

**_Okay first of all I need to say how great is Reba-Brockfan she guessed what was going on so early on! Honestly, that is crazy and great! To everyone who didn't guess I'm glad I managed to shock some of you and hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you all once again for your amazing reviews and support of this fan fic and me in general. I really hope you all like and enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think of it. As I always say it means so much to me and honestly it really does keep my writing more than you guys know. Thanks once again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**"The Beep That Taunts"**

Brock doesn't know how to react so he just gulps and runs his hand over his face with a pain hitting his heart that he couldn't explain. Reba couldn't have felt more guilty, she quickly reaches out her hand to try and offer some comfort but Brock just takes a step away from her.

"Brock, I am so.." Reba stutters out trying her best to apologise but she knew no apology would make up for what Brock had just heard and the consequences it now left. Brock just shakes his head and turns away from her completely.

"Just don't Reba." He mutters leaning his hand against the wall and bowing his head to look at his feet, just unable to take in what this news really meant. Reba couldn't blame him for reacting like this but at the same It didn't stop it hurting her.

"Let me explain, please? I owe you that at least right?" Reba says trying to fight her tears and Brock laughs sarcastically.

"At the least?" Brock shakes his head with utter anger, turning to look at her but having to look away knowing he couldn't look at her with the rage he was feeling. "You… lied to me Reba, you lied." He sighs just completely devastated by everything.

"Woah, I did not lie to you Brock." Reba defends but Brock looks at her and just lets out a chuckle again.

"You told me our baby was dead!" Brock says his voice clearly hurt and angered and Reba just gulps knowing he was right.

"I didn't say that, I said I lost it." She corrects and Brock just looks at her with such pain in his eyes, Reba just wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Well, what in the hell did you think I was going to think?" Brock snaps slapping his hands against his side to let his anger release a little. Reba jumps at his reaction but again she couldn't blame him for it, she just sighs bowing her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and Brock just turns around and smashes his fist in to the wall, again making Reba jump but this time almost making Andy step in.

"Brock, you need to calm down." Andy orders sternly, pulling Reba behind him protectively and Brock spins his head to look at Andy and just shakes his head in disbelief.

"You do not get to tell me to calm down. This, all this is because of you! Don't think I'm stupid I know you forced her to do this." Brock proclaims his voice rising more and more with every word and Andy just fights his own anger.

"You see this is why I did it. You and her couldn't have been parents, even now you are acting like children." He snipes and Brock reaches back and punches him clean in the jaw without a seconds hesitation. Reba screams not expecting it, she had never seen Brock raise his hand before, let alone to her father. Reba catches Andy as he falls back, unsteady on his feet holding his jaw and Brock just shakes his hand loose.

"How is that for like a child!" Brock shouts turning around and pacing up the corridor, Reba gulps and looks to Andy just shaking her head before running after Brock.

"Brock, wait please! We need to talk!" She screams and Brock just stops dead and looks at the floor, his fists clenching at his sides as Reba walks closer.

"I have nothing to say to you right now Reba. Just, go and be with Lily." He mutters, trying to keep himself distant from her.

"Brock, please. She is your daughter…" Reba says hesitant with each word and Brock feels a tear run down his cheek as she says the word daughter. He keeps his back to Reba though and just sniffles back any remaining tears.

"My daughter? You mean the daughter I thought was dead? The daughter that doesn't know me from Adam. Is that who you mean Reba?" Brock snipes looking to his right side and back over his shoulder towards Reba, enough to see her but not for her to see his face. "I need to get out of here." He adds taking a step forward before stopping, "Don't even think about following me Reba, I mean it." Brock says coldly just pulling up the collar of his coat and walking briskly through the corridor, smacking the swing door open with his palm as he walks through.

Reba watches him as a shiver runs through her body and she bites on the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying. She turns around and walks back towards Lily's room with glazed over eyes unable to believe this was happening.

"I.." Andy starts to speak but Reba just holds up her hand to him as she keeps her head looking forward and walks in to Lily's room without a word to him. Andy falls silent and lets out a sigh, he had never wanted this for his family all though it may not seem like it he had only ever tried to do what he thought was right by the ones he loves. Reba looks over to Lily and her heart breaks all over again. How had this happened? How had her baby ended up in this position and how had her own life turned in to this nightmare she would give anything to change.

Brock was focused on getting out of the hospital all together but as she walks past the hospital store, something makes him stop. He wipes his hand over his cheek and just smiles seeing the cutest thing in the window. Brock walks inside and just starts to think about all the things he had missed out on with Lily. Her birth, the nervous waiting, pacing in the hospital, Reba screaming and cussing him out. Being there to see his daughter born and hold her for the first time, look in to her beautiful eyes and tell her how much she means to him. Being able to kiss Reba and thank her for bringing their daughter into the world and making her so perfect and beautiful. He couldn't help but think about missing out on the sleepless nights, midnight feeds and the first time she would have cuddled up in to him to sleep. A tear fills his eye as he thinks over missing her hear him dadda for the first time and hearing her say all those cute miss-said baby words. The tear fell as it hit him he had missed out on her climbing up on to his lap and snuggling in to him when she was tired or screaming out for him when she got scared from a nightmare and he didn't get the chance to soothe her pain and fears like only a daddy can. It broke his heart to think he had missed so much and the more he thought about it the more things he realised he missed and could never get back and that just broke his heart completely.

Andy pokes his head in to Lily's room and looks to Reba with a sigh knowing that he had caused all this, it broke him apart.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asks fighting hard to keep his own emotions under check and be strong. Reba looks at him coldly and stares right through him in a questioning manner as if asking if he had lost it.

"What do you mean?" She asks back, her arms crossed defensively over her chest and Andy just sighs.

"I mean, when Lily wakes up are you going to tell her?" He explains almost matter of factly and Reba just looks away in disbelief at how insensitive her father was being.

"Well, the funny this is Dad that hasn't crossed my mind yet. I'm a little bit more worried about her actually waking up again first." Reba snaps just letting out a heavy sigh and Andy gulps.

"Reba, I never meant for any of this to happen or turn out like this." Andy says softly as he takes a step towards Reba who just turns her body away from him.

"I don't want to hear it, not now. I'm not interested in any of that, I just want to focus on Lily and getting her better." Reba explains fighting the shakes that were rolling up through her body.

"Reba…" Andy says softly and Reba just shakes her head.

"I mean it dad, just drop it. This is not the time, or the place. Now Lily will need some things when she wakes up. You know her own clothes and stuff, could you go back and get her them please? Um maybe pick me up something from my hotel as well, if you don't mind." Reba asks running her thumb over her cheek to stop any tears that were threatening to fall and Andy just sighs defeated but nods as Reba reaches in to her bag and hands him the car key to her room. Andy goes to leave but stops at the door and sighs looking back to his daughter sadly.

"I hope you know I've always loved you Reba, you have always been my daughter and you always will be. And I really mean it when I say I'm sorry for everything." Andy says honestly before bowing his head and going to leave. Reba just grits her teeth and takes in a breath.

"I know Daddy, and despite everything I love you too." She says almost in a whisper as he walks out of the room. Andy smiles with relief, holds back his tears and goes to get the things for Reba and Lily.

There is often a haunting silence in hospital rooms, it's silence and yet all though there is nothing to be heard so much is being said. It's like the old saying 'Silence can be deafening' that was sure how Reba felt. The only thing echoing throughout the cold, clinical hospital room was the almost taunting beep of Lily's heart monitor. It's funny how when there is nothing else to listen to one sound can become so annoying and frustrating. Reba walks over to Lily's beside finding her chest tightening with each step closer she takes. She had never seen Lily look so weak and helpless before. Now Lily was fifteen but never to Reba has she truly looked it before now. Lily always wore make up and made sure she looked and acted older than just fifteen. But when you are laid out in a hospital bed, fighting for your life, with tubes and wires hanging across your body, hooked up to machines that do god only knows what you can't hide anymore. You can't hide behind make up or an act of being grown up and strong, you are stripped completely and it's then that your age, venerability and innocence all shine through. For Reba it was heartbreaking, sitting and watching her little girl looking so helpless and there was nothing she could do to help. Reba reaches out and takes Lily's hand in to her own as she sits down on the chair next to the bed. It shocked Reba how cold Lily's hand was, instinctively Reba holds Lily's hand between the both of hers and just rubs it gently.

"You have no idea how special you are little girl. I suppose that is what makes you even extra special, you can't even see it. You know I have never loved anyone in my life like I love you. Never." Reba whispers as her eyes the colour of the sky start to rain teardrops all of their own. "And this will sound crazy but even with all the hurt, the pain, the sleepless nights, the tears I wouldn't give a single one of 'em up. Because if I did then you may not be like you are. Okay, it's hurt me, ripped me to pieces but I would go through that a million times over if it meant you were happy and safe. In the end I guess that is why I agreed to it, not cause I wanted to cause I didn't. But daddy said it was what was best for you. It was best for you to be brought up right, loved, cared for, protected even though I thought I could give you all those things I guess I couldn't. But right now it isn't about me or what happened or the past not for you, for you right now is about getting better, fighting this and showing me and daddy and everyone else just how strong I know you are. Even if you end up hating me for the rest of your life, if you never speak to me again I'll take it if it means you wake up. Please just get better, not for me but for you because you have so many things you have left to do in your life. You deserve to have those times Lily, so please, please fight this, open your eyes and tell me to butt out of your life again. Please… Lily… please." Reba whispers as she starts to cry her head leaning in against the bed as her heart breaks inside her chest and every emotion comes pouring out at once.

Brock walks in from the corridor and smiles seeing Reba had fallen asleep with her head laid on the bed by Lily's arm and waist. All though Brock was angry and crushed by the news he couldn't help but smile at this sight. He wanders over to Reba and takes off his coat, placing it on the bed before picking her up and laying her out in the chair and grabbing another chair for her to put her feet on. He drapes his coat over her as a blanket and just strokes her cheek, feeling and seeing the remains of tears on her skin making his own eyes glaze over.

"Sleep tight." He whispers tenderly, laying a gentle kiss on her cheek before looking over to Lily and gulping. He had never noticed before just how much like Reba she was, she had her eyes in shape but brown in colour. She had Reba's smile but Brock's dimples in the side of her cheeks and his darker skin tone. He gulps back his tears and reaches in to his bag pulling out the thing he had seen in the shop before and gently tucks it underneath Lily's arm and just smiles.

"He'll keep you safe baby." Brock whispers brushing his hand gently over Lily's forehead before taking in a breath and pulling away from the bed just watching at his daughter looking so broken and lifeless in that hospital bed. "You stay strong." Brock adds before leaving the hospital room and leaning against the wall as the tears he was fighting to shake come running down his face.

About twenty minuets later Reba, wakes herself up and squints her eyes open as she lets out a yawn and frowns looking over to Lily in the bed.

"What the.." She mutters as she looks closer and sees a pink teddy bear tucked up underneath Lily's arm. It was then Reba notices the smell of Brock's cologne and she notices his coat wrapped around her just holds it up to her face and rubs it against her cheek taking in his scent as a sad tear falls from her eye and hit the material of his coat gently.


	9. Advice From The Unexpected

**_Once again, thank you all ever so much for your amazing reviews. I know I say it all the time but I say it cause it is true, they really do mean ever so much to me and keep me writing like you wouldn't believe. I am so glad you seem to be enjoying this story so much and I hope I can continue that on with this next chapter and you all let me know what you think and most of all just enjoy reading it. Thanks again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

**"Advice From The Unexpected."**

Andy walks back into the hospital and sees Brock sat outside with a packet of cigarettes clutched in between his hands. Andy runs his tongue over his teeth and pulls the bag his was carrying over his shoulder before sitting next to Brock on the wall.

"Got one of those for me?" Andy asks placing the bag on to the floor and holding out his hand towards Brock, who opens the packet and places one into his mouth before offering one towards Andy who takes it. Brock reaches in to his trouser pocket but sighs realising he didn't have a lighter and Andy, just picks his own out of his jean pocket and lights Brocks for him before lighting his own and taking in a drag.

"I thought you quit?" Brock asks as he blows some smoke out to the side and Andy just nods leaning his forearms over his thighs and leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah, well I started back up when Reba's mom got sick. Funny what you do when you are under a lot of stress. Clearly me and you have the same kind of habits." Andy points out placing his cigarette back in to his mouth and nodding to the packet still in Brock's hand and Brock shrugs.

"I guess we do. I haven't smoked for years, not since I was a teenager and Reba told me to stop. She hates the smell of it, makes her feel sick." Brock says finding it oh so ironic and Andy watches him closely and nods.

"You really love her don't you?" he says turning his head upwards to look at the early morning sky.

"I always have." Brock points out and Andy just nods as he flicks some ash away to the side.

"So what are you going to do?" Andy asks just taking in the nicotine and trapping his breath for a second to make sure he took it all in.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? I have no clue, I have just found out I have a daughter. If that isn't crazy enough she has no clue who I am and she's been raised for fifteen years by her grandparents as their daughter. It doesn't really come with a manual does it?" Brock snipes sarcastically and Andy just raises an eyebrow and gives a half nod of agreement.

"No it doesn't but the most important thing in everything you just said is you have a daughter. So what are you going to do? Cause right now your daughter is laid up in a hospital bed seriously ill and my daughter is sat with her eating herself alive with guilt. Guilt that I put on her and caused. I never thought I would hear myself say this Brock but Reba needs you. She's always loved you, always. I saw it in her eyes the day I met you, that's not to say I liked it but I saw it." Andy explains and Brock just takes in a toke of his cigarette and flicks the ash off with a shake of his head.

"I don't know what to do Andy. I want to go in there and be there for Reba, be there for Lily but I don't know if I can. Lily doesn't know anything about this, she is fifteen and it's not like we can tell her now either is it?" Brock says in frustration and Andy lets out a sigh.

"You're right, it's messed up. But what are you going to do?" Andy persists and Brock just snarls getting frustrated. "Come on Brock, what are you going to do? You have to make a choice and make it now. You can hate me all you want, punch me in the face, cuss me out whatever that doesn't matter. But what does matter is that in that hospital room right now are the two people I love more than anything in this world, each hurting in different ways and it pains me to say this but they both need you Brock. Now you don't have to tell me I'm the reason for all of this pain. I know I am, I know I'm a no good son of a…" Andy lets out a heavy breath. "I know what I did was wrong and my punishment is having to know that I have caused so much pain for the people I love and wanted to protect. But right now you have to put all of your feelings to one side and you have to dig down deep and make a choice." Andy explains and Brock just laughs shaking his head in disbelief.

"A choice? What kind of messed up choice do I have Andy? Tell me cause I'm drawing up blanks right now!" Brock shouts and Andy just sighs and somehow stays calm.

"You have a choice Brock because you can run away or you can stay. You can choose to leave right now cause it's going to be hard and because it's gonna be painful. No one will blame you Brock if you do, no one apart from you. Or you can choose to stay, put out that cigarette, stand up and go and be with your daughter and be by Reba's side when she needs you the most. You'll have to put aside your pain, that you are in right now and focus on those girls. Cause I can guarantee you Brock any pain you are in right now Reba is feeling just the same. I know you love her Brock and I know you are mad and I understand that but I'm telling you now you are being mad with the wrong person. You wanna be mad, be mad at me. This, none of it is Reba's fault Brock. Okay she didn't tell you but how was she supposed to when she couldn't even face up to the truth herself? Look, I'm not saying she was in the right but I am saying her being in the wrong wasn't and isn't her fault. I caused this Brock, me and me alone. But right now this isn't about me and it isn't about you and it isn't even about what happened it's about the fact that your daughter is in hospital fighting for her life and wither or not she knows who you are, or she doesn't you should be there for her. I know I have no right to be saying any of this Brock and you probably want to smack me again and I can't blame you for that but please for Reba, for you and for Lily go and be with your family Brock. Everything else we will deal with in time right now lets just deal with getting Lily better." Andy explains in more detail and Brock listens to every word and sighs finding he had a lot more respect for Andy than he thought he could have after everything. Brock stands up and flicks the cigarette to the side and pulls his hand back over his hair and runs his hands over his trousers as he looks up at the hospital and takes a breath. Andy smiles and looks down at the bag between his feet.

"Take this in for me would ya? There are some clothes in it for you and for Reba and Lily as well when she wakes up. I got some toothbrushes and deodorant and stuff as well. You smell like you can use it man." Andy says with a smile and Brock can't help but giggle and leans down picking up the bag before walking off inside.

Reba meanwhile was sat in the chair, wearing Brock's coat so it felt like he was near watching Lily in her bed motionless apart from the faint movement of her chest as the respirator forces her lungs to inflate. Reba bows her head and just lets her hair shake loose in front of her face as she closes her eyes and just tries to get the beeping of the machines out of her head.

"Someone looks like they could do with a coffee." Brock says poking his head around the door frame and smiling softly to Reba who's head shoots up hearing him speak. She lets out a giggle as he holds up two coffees and walks further inside.

"Thank you." Reba says gratefully taking one in to her hands and bringing it to her lips and taking a sip, glad for the warmth from the cup. Brock just smiles and glances to Lily, his heart sinking as he did.

"Any news?" He asks almost in a whisper and Reba just shakes her head rather defeated and tired.

"Nothing yet. Just gotta wait I guess." Reba says trying to stay optimistic but the truth was any hope she had once had was quickly draining away. Brock places his coffee on to the side and perches on the arm of the chair and wraps his arm around Reba's shoulders softly tugging her in against his chest. Reba gulps when he does and buries her face in against his chest as a sob gets caught in her throat. "I'm so sorry Brock, I'm so sorry.." Reba repeats over and over again as the tears stream her face and Brock's heart breaks clean in two.

"Reba… Reba…" Brock sighs knowing she wasn't listening so he lifts her chin and looks in to her eyes to get her attention fully. "You don't have to be sorry, this isn't your fault. Okay you didn't tell me but then again you were hardly in the best position too. We are both in the same boat here Reba and I was out of order to take it out on you like I did, I'm sorry." Brock explains sweetly making Reba's lip quiver.

"No, no you had every right to be mad at me. I let this happen… this Is all my fault." She mutters and Brock just grips her chin tighter and shakes his head.

"No, no it isn't. You were fifteen Reba and alone because I was such a coward I ran. I left you to fight on your own against your daddy, I can't blame you for what ended up happening. How was you supposed to stop it Reba? Hell I don't even think if I had been around as well it would of made any difference in the long run. But look now is not about then it's about her…" Brock points out looking over to Lily. "It's about getting her through this and getting her strong enough to come on. Everything else we will sort out in time I promise. Me and you have a lot to talk about when it comes to what happened and what didn't but for now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here not just for her though Reba, I wanna be here for you too, like I should have been all those years ago. That's if you'll let me." Brock says clearing his throat as a lump had formed the more he spoke and Reba just nods leaning in against his chest.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve you Brock." She whispers as he lays a kiss on her forehead and just smiles.

"You were just you." He says sweetly and Reba just closes her eyes listening to his heartbeat as once again it soothes her down. "We will be okay Reba, this is going to be long and hard and like I said we have a lot to talk about but at the end of it we will be okay and it doesn't change how I feel about you." Brock explains just making Reba's heart melt as she snuggles her head in against his chest a little more.

"Good, cause I feel the same way." She whispers a tear running down each side of her face and Brock just cups her face with his hands and looks into her eyes and leans his forehead against hers and whispers.

"I love you Reba." He says as his breath runs gently across Reba's skin making her skin goosebump, she smiles and whispers back looking in to his eyes deeply.

"I love you Brock." She says as they share a moment that neither would replace for anything.

Suddenly the sweet, tenderness of the moment was shattered as Lily's monitors start to beep and flash out of control and both Reba and Brock jump out of their skin. Reba rushes over and frowns seeing Lily's eyes open and starts to hear a choking sound.

"Lily? OH MY GOD! Okay stay calm .. Just stay calm everything is okay…" Reba says in a panic hitting the emergency button as Brock rushes out of the room to try and get help. Reba grabs Lily's hand to stop her from reaching up at the tube that was down her throat. Lily looks at her with desperate eyes of fear and confusion as doctors and nurses come running in to the room and straight to Lily's side. Reba gets pushed back from the wave of doctors and nurses who surround Lily's bed and Reba just gulps trying to see over the sea of people to Lily. "Lily IT'S OKAY I'M STILL HERE HONEY! LILY, REBA IS RIGHT HERE!" Reba shouts out praying it would somehow calm Lily down. Brock manages to grip his hands around her waist and hold her back.

"Reba lets go outside." He says thinking it was for the best she didn't see this but Reba basically claws at his hands and screams as she sees the nurses and doctors frantically starting to work on Lily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" Reba screeches as a few nurses help Brock get her out of the room. "NO! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY BABY!" Reba screams smashing her hand against the door just desperate to get inside and find out what was happening. Brock fights back his tears and just restrains her pulling her head in against his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Reba was having none of it though and smacks in against his chest. "BROCK LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE IS OKAY! BROCK!" Reba shouts at the top of her lungs in till she feels Brock being pushed aside and someone else take hold of her wrists. It was Andy he looks in to her eyes deeply and just lets her punch in against his chest as much as she wants as she breaks down completely.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO, I NEED TO BE WITH HER… WH.. WHAT ARE THE.. THEY DOING?" Reba cries out she starts to sob and Andy just takes each shot she gives him and pulls her in close to him rocking her in his strong arms as she starts to relent. "This is .. Is ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT! I HATE .. I HATE YOU!" Reba screams and Andy just bites his lip to stop from crying himself at his daughters words but knows she needs to let it out. He suddenly feels her legs buckle and quickly holds her up right against him as she sobs in against his shirt. "My… b… baby…" She whispers in a pain she couldn't describe it just felt like all the air was being sucked from her lungs and she couldn't breath for the pain.

Andy finally manages to sit Reba down and just wraps his arm around her tightly as she buries her face in against his shirt, gripping it so tightly her nails were making holes in the material. Brock was pacing outside the room door, his heart beating so fast he couldn't heart anything apart from the beats. Finally after about ten minuets the nurses and doctors leave Lily's room and Brock, Reba and Andy sit on tender hooks to be told what was going on. One doctor finally does come over and just takes in a breath.

"I am so sorry about that but we needed to get you out of the room so we could remove the ventilator tube from Lily's throat. She is breathing on her own now and that is an amazingly good sign. Now, Lily is partly conscious and that is what caused her to start choking on the tube. Now as you can imagine she is falling in and out of it rather a lot as her body has been through so much. Lily's vitals are all strong so hopefully once the cobwebs start to clear a little more as it were the periods of consciousness will increase and hopefully with in the next hour she will be fully awake. Now we will have a lot of tests we will have to run once she is awake fully but the movement she is showing so far in her body is a very strong sign all though the real test will be speech and coherence but lets just try and take it one step at a time for now. But for now I think she would really like to see her family around her when she does wake up. At anytime you need us don't hesitate to push the buzzer okay? Nurses and myself will be in and out periodically as well for observations and things like that. Now this is a really good sign so lets try and keep all thoughts good okay? We still have a long way to go but this is a major step in the right direction." The doctor explains and everyone lets out a sigh of relief and gratitude as they are allowed back into the hospital room.

"Hey, you." Reba says softly looking in to Lily's half open eyes that look so scared and fear filled. "You sure do like to make a scene don't ya?" Reba jokes as Lily's head struggles to lift up off of the pillow. "No, no don't you move darlin'. You just rest okay?" Reba says as she sits on the side of Lily's bed and just strokes at her forehead lovingly. "You are okay now, I know it's scary but everything is going to be okay." Reba assures her trying her best to not cry in front of her. Lily reaches up her hand and immediately grabs Reba's hand pulling it closer to her.

"I… I… S.. sor.. Sorry." Lily stammers and Reba just shakes her head holding her in close to her and kisses the side of her head.

"Don't you dare be sorry honey." Reba whispers and Lily shakes her head.

"I.. wa.. W.. was rude… to… to you." Lily croaks and Reba feels her heart just shatter as she pulls back and just runs her thumb over Lily's cheek gently.

"I deserved it and a lot worse."


	10. Healing Begins

**_Thank you all ever so much, once again, for your amazing reviews and comments on this story. Reading them really does give me such satisfaction to know people are enjoying this story and hopefully getting in to it as much as I am when I am writing it. I hope everyone reading this story feels the same about enjoying it even if they don't review as after all i write it for you guys to hopefully enjoy. I hope the next chapter carries on your enjoyment and hopefully you let me know what you think of it. Thanks again ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**"Healing Begins"**

For the next few days Lily goes through test after test to try and figure out the extent of her injuries to her brain as well as surgery on her knee. Reba and Brock both don't leave the hospital and only leave the room to get drinks and food. Andy however was starting to run out of reasons to keep disappearing.

Lily physically is very strong apart from her speech and obviously just being all around bruised and battered and her knee being in a brace. Mentally Lily was not as strong, she was finding it hard to remember things and getting frustrated with her speech but it was only Lily that was annoyed with her progress. The doctors were astounded with how well she was doing considering the injury she had suffered.

"Woah, Lily you need to get back in bed!" Reba says as she walks back in to the room and sees Lily attempting to pull herself out of the bed. Lily has tears in her eyes and just bats out her hand towards Reba shoving her back slightly.

"G.. G.. OFF!" She stammers and Reba frowns edging closer again and resting her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay let me help you." Reba says trying to calm her down but Lily just shakes her head and again uses the little bit of strength she has to push Reba back.

"N.. NO!" Lily screams and Reba just frowns confused.

"You need to take it easy, Lily." Reba explains sternly but Lily just bows her head in disgust of herself and Reba frowns noticing the bed was wet. Reba's heart breaks for Lily and she just gulps tears of her own filling her eyes. "Oh.. Honey." Reba says softly and Lily just starts to cry and looks away from Reba.

"I… h.. h. hate.. This!" She rages making a fist and smashing it in to her leg. Reba jumps and just takes hold of her wrist gently.

"Calm down Lily, it's okay." Reba says soothingly but Lily just shakes her head and yanks her arm away from Reba.

"No.. no. It.. it's n.. not! I… I'm…I.. " She takes in a deep breath trying to calm herself down as the tears stream across her face and Reba just strokes back Lily's hair as Lily speaks. "I'm… us.. Useless." She stutters and Reba just shakes her head gently running her hand across Lily's cheek and brushing away her tears.

"No you are not." Reba assures her lifting up her chin and making her look in to her eyes. "You are recovering from a brain injury Lily, you have to expect there to be some hard times." she continues and Lily just fights looking at Reba trying to pull her head away.

"I.. fu.. Fucking…. Wet.. Wet myself .. Li..like a baby!" She spats riddled with embarrassment and heartache which just makes Reba's heart break. Reba helps her up wraps Lily's arm around her shoulder walking her to the bathroom. "Wh.. Wh.. What ar.. Are you doing?" Lily stammers unable to stop Reba from taking her in to the adjoining bathroom of the hospital room.

"I'm showing you something." Reba explains keeping calm and just standing with Lily in front of the mirror. "Look in there Lily, look at yourself. I don't see a baby I see a young girl who has been through hell and is fighting it. But you have to stop getting so mad at yourself when you suffer a set back. I know this is hard Lily but you are doing amazing and you have got to try and remember that." Reba tells her sweetly, running her fingers back through Lily's long brown hair. Lily feels her lip quiver and she just chokes on her tears and leans her head in against Reba's shoulder as she breaks down.

"I.. I.. j.. just w.. wanna be.. Normal again." Lily cries as Reba just holds her in close and pats her back gently.

"I know you do honey and you are, come on. This is just a bump in the road, lets get you sorted and we will move on okay?" Reba says stroking her cheek as Lily sniffles back her tears and nods.

"I… I.. I'm.. sorry… Re…ba." Lily gulps and Reba just shakes her head gently brushing her fingers over Lily's cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's what I'm here for." Reba explains giving Lily a sweet smile that makes Lily feel a little better about what had happened. "Give me that smile." Reba says tenderly making Lily giggle and Reba grins. "That's it. I know this is harder than I could ever imagine Lily, but you aren't on your own don't forget that." Reba assures her laying a kiss gently on Lily's forehead as Lily leans in against Reba a little more.

Reba sorts Lily out as well as the bed and helps her get back in to bed and just pulls the covers up over Lily's legs and smiles at her but frowns seeing Lily was crying again.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Reba asks sweetly, reaching up and rubbing Lily's hand and Lily just sniffles back the tears.

"S..sorry. J..just.. You look .. Like momma." Lily explains through her tears and Reba nods feeling a pain hit her heart, she sits up on the edge of the bed and just grips Lily's hand tightly.

"I miss her too honey and it's okay to miss her. But I'm sure she's looking over us right now and telling us to stop being so girl like and crying." Reba chuckles and Lily does too nodding in agreement as Reba reaches up and strokes a strand of hair from Lily's face. "Now, how about we have a game of cards, I need to try and win back my money you cheated out of me last night." Reba jokes and Lily just giggles and grins making Reba's heart heal just a little bit seeing her smile again.

"A…and Br.. Brocks." Lily kids making Reba smile and nods.

"Yeah, well he can win his own damn money back." Reba says with a wink glad to see that Lily hasn't lost her sense of humour. Brock smiles walking in through the door holding up some food.

"Well just for that, you can't none of the food I just got." Brock teases and Reba gives him a frown.

"Did you go to McDonalds again?" Reba asks knowingly and Brock just shrugs as if it was no big deal.

"What? She was hungry and said the hospital food sucks. What can I say, I can't say no to that face." Brock points out as Lily just grins and Reba shakes her head in disbelief.

"She is in the hospital Brock!"

"So that means she has to eat food that makes her feel more sick? Come on it won't hurt her." Brock pleads and Reba just sighs with a nod as she looks over to Lily who was giving a hopeful blush of her eyelashes.

"Oh okay, I can't say no either. But you listen missy this is only going to be happening today, not everyday okay?" Reba points out and Lily just nods making Reba smile but she frowns again as Brock hands out the food.

"Brock, where is daddy?" Reba asks and Brock frowns looking around.

"I don't know he was with me, maybe he stopped to get a paper or a drink or something." Brock suggests and Reba just nods not wanting to worry Lily so she just smiles in agreement.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Reba says secretly worrying as Andy had been going off a lot lately and barely spent anytime with Lily. "Will you two be okay, if I got and get myself a coffee?" Reba asks as both Brock and Lily reply with a nod she smiles and heads out to find Andy.

Brock looks to Lily and smiles watching her eating her food.

"That has to be better than the hospital stuff right?" He asks and Lily just nods wiping some sauce from her cheek with a smile.

"T.. th.. Thank you" She stutters and Brock just shrugs. "No.. no I m.. mean… for.. For being he.. Here al.. a lot. R.. r..reba re..really likes.. You." Lily continues making Brock blush slightly.

"Well, I like her too. You sure you aren't becoming fond of me?" Brock asks with a raised eyebrow and Lily just smiles.

"I… I likee.. Taking your .. Money." She giggles and Brock just nods.

"You are so much like your mother!" He quips and Lily frowns, Brock gulps catching his mistake and just sips on his coke through the straw. "I mean your sister, sorry lack of sleep clearly is getting to me in my old age." He jokes nervously and Lily just brushes it off and continues to eat.

Reba meanwhile finally finds Andy sat outside smoking, she holds her hands on her hips and tilts her head to one side as she gives him a clearly annoyed look.

"Don't start Reba, I'm a grown man." Andy points out and Reba just laughs.

"Oh sure, yeah. A grown man who wants to kill himself slowly with expensive suicide." Reba snipes as she walks towards him. "What is going on with you daddy? Why have you barely spent five minuets with Lily, for the past four days?" Reba asks wasting little time in getting to her point. Andy lets his head fall backwards and lets out a sigh.

"Because it hurts." He says honestly and Reba just frowns not expecting that reaction from him.

"What do you mean it hurts?" She asks and Andy just pinches the top of his nose between his eyes.

"Watching you with her it hurts. She's getting stronger everyday and that is amazing and great but part of me is scared. Scared that when she gets well enough to go home you're going to tell her the truth and…" Andy stops unable to carry on and Reba's frown only grows deeper.

"And what?" Reba asks almost scared of what his answer was going to be. Andy just shakes his head not wanting to carry on but tears were clearly filling up his eyes and Reba reaches out to his arm and pulls him around to look at her again. "And what daddy?" Reba repeats and Andy just sighs biting back the tears.

"And you will take her away. When you tell her the truth she is going to hate and leave and I'll be left with no one. Your mother is dead, you hate me and then she'll hate me too and I'll have no one and nothing and I'll be alone and that scares me." Andy reveals talking honestly and openly as his emotions speak through his words. Reba doesn't know how to react part of her was angry at him for being so selfish and another part was understanding.

"Daddy I don't hate you. I hate what you did and I hate what has happened and the position me and Brock are in now but I don't hate you." Reba reveals as she looks down towards her feet and crosses her leg over the other. Andy looks to her as a tear falls from his eye and hits his lap.

"You don't?" He asks confused "You should, I hate me." he reveals and Reba ust shakes her head.

"Well I don't. I can't you are my daddy and all though what you did wasn't right I know you thought it was and that was the only reason you did it. All though I don't know really why you did it, you've never told me." Reba explains and Andy just gulps ashamed.

"Because I thought it was what was best for you and for her. You were so young Reba and I thought you and Brock would never work. I wanted you to have an opportunity in life that having a baby would almost certainly stop. And I guess I was mad at you, being so young and I guess I thought you were too young to be a mother and the baby deserved better. I know now you would have been an amazing mother and you still will be. I thought me and your momma raising Lily as ours would give you a chance and her too. And I guess I was being selfish too, me and your mother always wanted another baby but couldn't have one. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry, I really am." Andy explains and Reba just tries to fight back her hurt nad pain.

"So you took away my baby and caused me years of heartache and pain because you and momma wanted another baby?" Reba asks crushed and Andy just sighs.

"No.. no that's not what I mean. I just, I knew you were too young to be a mom and you and that baby deserved a chance." He tries to clarify what he meant and Reba just shakes her head.

"So you taking my baby and breaking my heart and forcing me to watch you and momma raise her was giving me a chance was it?" Reba snaps and Andy just gulps shaking his head.

"You don't have to tell me how wrong I was Reba, I know that now. I know I couldn't have done anything worse to you but I promise at the time I did it because I thought it was for the best not just for the baby but for you as well." Andy says honestly looking in to his daughters eyes as a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. "Reba I have lost you and now your momma, please don't take Lily from me too. I can't lose her, please." Andy pleads desperately and Reba just looks away from him unable to believe what she was hearing.

"What do you think I'm going to do daddy? Just spring it on her now? After everything she has been through and is going through? No, I'm not like you daddy I'm not selfish enough to do something that will hurt my daughter just to make me happy." Reba snipes coldly as Andy just gulps back his tears.

"Reba, I didn't do it to hurt you. Please believe me when I tell you that. But I just can't lose her now, I already lost you and your mom, she's all I have left." Andy says sadly as Reba reaches out and just holds his hand. "I miss your mother so much." Andy whispers as he holds his hand in a fist up to his mouth and bits down on his knuckle as some tears trickle down.

"I know you do daddy I know. And I have no plans to take Lily away from you and despite what you think you haven't lost me daddy. Even with everything you have done I know deep down you are a good man and you love me and like I said you are still my daddy. This is a messed up situation daddy, real messed up. Nothing is going to get sorted over night and I'm not saying I'm never going to tell Lily the truth but me and Brock we still have to talk about everything and for right now getting Lily home and better is what matters most. I'll never forget what you did daddy and the pain you caused me but I do forgive you for it and I do still love you. Things are going to change now for all of us but that doesn't mean I won't still need my daddy and when Lily does find out the truth after it's sunk in I'm sure she'll want and need her grandfather." Reba explains as Andy grips his daughters hand tightly and kisses the back of it gently.

"You have no idea how much like your mom you are. So beautiful and loving, caring and damn near perfect. You are right though things are going to change and I just want you to know what ever happens I'll always be your dad and I'll always love you and I'll never stop being sorry or paying for what happened. We will get through this together as a family but for now like you said lets just focus on Lily and getting her better." Andy replies as Reba leans her head in against his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her tightly.

"I've missed you daddy." Reba whispers and Andy smiles softly at her words.

"I've missed you too honey, I've missed you too."


	11. Struggling With Keeping The Lie

**_Once again thank you all ever so much for your amazing reviews to this story. I am so glad that so many people seem to be enjoying this as after all that is what I write it for. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint and you all continue to enjoy it as we go along as well. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and an extra big thank you to those who take the time to review as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

**"Struggling With Keeping The Lie"**

"Lily, you okay using your crutches?" Andy asks opening up the truck door so Lily could get out and Lily just nods. She had amazed the doctors with how well she was doing and after only a month in the hospital she was allowed home. Physically apart from her knee and bruises and cuts Lily was doing amazing but mentally she was still finding things hard. Lily shuffles herself forward on the seat and hoists herself out on to her crutches. Andy smiles at her and pats her back gently as he walks with her into the house. Brock pulls up with Reba and looks to her and smiles but frowns seeing the look on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned and Reba just nods watching Lily as she hobbles inside the house.

"Just worried, I mean I know physically she is doing great but her speech is really getting her down." Reba explains and Brock just nods taking in a breath as he un does his belt.

"Well, she will be okay. Like you said physically she is doing great and I know her speech and memory is bugging her but we will help her through it. She is home now and she can start to get herself back together in her own surroundings, I'm sure that will help a lot more than we think." Brock points out trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Reba. She smiles and pats his hand gently and nods looking in to his eyes.

"I haven't really thanked you for sticking around and being so amazing to me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you walked out and never came back." Reba tells him tenderly and Brock just grips her fingers gently.

"Reba, I wasn't going to leave. Like I told you no matter what has happened in the past or hasn't it doesn't change that I love you and I want us to work. Now I know we still have a LOT to talk about and sort out but me wanting to be with you isn't going to change. I promise." Brock assures her lifting up her hand gently to his lips and kissing it tenderly making Reba's heart flutter in her chest.

Andy watches Lily struggle over to the wall in the hallway with all the pictures on it and just stands watching her for a second. Lily leans on to her good leg, and the crutch on that side and slowly removes her arm from the other crutch. She looks up at the photos as tears fill her eyes, she reaches up a shaking hand and brushes her fingers across a photo of Andy, Reba, herself and their momma, when Lily was a baby.

"Lily?" Andy says softly, stepping towards her with some concern. "What's wrong?" He asks and Lily just gulps blinking back her tears.

"I.. I… c… co..couldn't rem…remember her… her face." Lily explains as she looks down at her self in disgust. Andy sighs and gently lays his hand on her shoulder and takes in a deep breath.

"Honey, you have been through so much you have to keep that in mind okay? Not remembering certain things considering what you have been through is normal. You heard what the doctors all said about it just being a haze for your brain right now. You can't beat yourself up about this stuff." Andy reveals and Lily just bats his hand off of her and shakes her head.

"B.. but .. Sh.. Shes my mom! S.. sh.. She's…d..dd..dead and.. I can't re.. remember her! It.. It's not.. Fair!" She struggles out as Andy's heart breaks in his chest for this little girl who didn't deserve this. Lily reaches up and smacks herself in the side of the head and just screams out. "I… H..HATE… T..H..THIS!"

Reba hears Lily scream and runs as fast as she can into the house and gulps seeing Lily now on the floor smashing her fist in to her own head. Reba falls to her knees and quickly grips on to Lily's hand and tries to restrain her from hitting herself anymore.

"Lily, LILY CALM DOWN!" Reba orders trying with all of her strength to stop Lily from lashing out at herself. Lily fights for a few seconds but becomes quickly exhausted and just starts to shake as Reba wraps her arms around her and pulls her in close looking up at Andy with worried eyes. "It's okay, shush. It's okay." Reba whispers softly rocking Lily gently in her arms as Lily buries her face against her shoulder and sobs uncontrollably in such frustration with herself. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden she couldn't remember and why things were so hard for her. She felt helpless and stupid and like she had no control, she was fifteen and yet in her brain she felt five. Lily looks up at Reba with such pain filled eyes it made Reba's heart ache in her chest for her.

"I..I jj.. Just wanna reme.. Remember." Lily sobs and Reba nods bringing her hand up to Lily's cheek and stroking it softly with her thumb. "Ii.. Wanna be.. No… no normal.. Again." Lily stutters through her sobs and Reba just holds her in close and kisses the top of her head.

"You are honey, you are. You are just going through a really hard time but all though you don't think it you are getting better. Everyday, I see an improvement in you, everyone does apart from you. Now come on, lets get you settled in the downstairs bedroom and give you your medicine and then get some sleep. You will feel a whole lot better after you get some rest. There is nothing like sleeping in your own bed." Reba explains but Lily frowns just wiping her tears with her hands and Reba smiles. "Oh I didn't tell you? I got Brock and Daddy to bring your bed down so you would have your own bed to sleep it when you got home." Reba reveals just starring lovingly in to Lily's eyes that looked so full of pain and confusion and fear it made Reba's heart melt.

"T..t. thank.. You" Lily whispers and Reba just smiles kissing her forehead before helping Lily up to her feet and going to get her settled in bed.

Reba gives Lily her medication that was still rather strong and not long afterwards Lily was starting to get drowsy. Reba sits on the edge of the bed and just strokes back her daughter's brown hair trying her best not to cry.

"It's going to be okay Lily. I know right now you are scared and you have every right to be. I can't imagine how scary it must be in that head of yours right now. But I promise with everything I have things are going to get better and you'll be back to yourself before you no it." Reba whispers gently as Lily's eyes start to fall closed.

"I..I.. l…o..love you." Lily stutters as she drifts off to sleep making Reba's tears fall down her cheeks and hit the bed cover.

"I love you too honey, more than you know." Reba slowly whispers back, leaning over and kissing Lily's forehead before running her hand over her own hair and standing up going outside the room, shutting the door behind her.

Both Andy and Brock were stood waiting, nervously outside and Reba just gives them each a reassuring smile as Brock holds his arms out to her knowing she needed the comfort. Reba immediately takes up his offer and wraps her arms around his waist laying her head against his chest as she lets out a sigh.

"She's asleep now, the best thing to do is just let her rest." Reba tells them, shutting her eyes as she listens to Brock's heartbeat. Andy nods in agreement as does Brock, who runs his hands up and down Reba's back gently.

"It's going to be tough for a while, especially for her. I mean she can't know wither she is coming or going most of the time what with her memory being like it is and everything else. It will get better though Reba, it will." Brock assures her feeling the tension and doubt in her body as she clings to him like a life line. Andy just nods and takes in a breath trying to stay positive himself.

"Yeah, Brock is right. It's going to take time especially for her but we will get there." Andy says assuring his daughter as best as he could. Reba just nods reluctantly pulling back from Brock and running her hands over her face to clear her tears.

"You're right. So, what does everyone want to eat?" She asks forcing a smile just trying her utmost to keep a smile on her face and act happy not knowing any other way to get through this.

Later that day there was a knock at the front door, which no one had expected. Andy was out in the farm seeing to some of cattle with some of his ranch hands and Reba was in the kitchen cooking up some dinner for that night so Brock goes and answers the knock. He sighs as he pulls back the door and Randy's face comes in to his view. Brock immediately crosses his arms over his chest in a stand off manner but Randy wasn't going to back down.

"What do you want?" Brock asks coldly and Randy just sighs, trying not to gulp knowing it would show signs of fear.

"I um, wanted to see Lily, if that's okay?" Randy asks, keeping his eyes looking down at the ground unable to make contact with Brock.

"Oh you do, do ya? Well she's been in hospital for the past month you could have come and seen her there. I mean considering you were the reason she was in there in the first place." Brock snipes with an ice tone as Randy for the first time lifts up his head to look in to Brock's eyes.

"I didn't think me showing up would help anyone least of all Lily. The last thing she needed was me and her family, fighting and arguing while she was trying to get better." Randy explains doing his best to defend his actions and Brock just gives an unimpressed shake of his head. "Look, I know you don't think very much of me but I want to see Lily. I care about her and I think seeing her might help her. Please, I won't stay long just a few minuets." Randy explains and Brock just sighs.

"Well, it's not up to me." Brock reveals and Randy just sighs at the cop out answer.

"No.. b u.. but it.. It is… mine." Lily says as she appears behind Brock on her crutches smiling as her eyes meet with Randys. Brock looks back and just smiles and nods.

"Of course it is." He says stepping back to allow Randy inside but Lily just shakes her head and takes a step forward, motioning for Randy to head for outside. "Woah, where are you going?" Brock asks holding out his arm to stop her and Lily just slowly looks up at him with an annoyed glance.

"G.. go..goin..going outside." Lily says adamantly and Randy gulps hearing her stutter like that and sounding so childlike shocking him deeply. Brock doesn't know what to do for the best so he just reaches up and holds his hand on to her shoulder.

"Lily, you have just gotten back from the hospital." He reminds her and Lily turns her head to look at him with a sigh.

"I.. I know a… and.. No.. now I wanna g.. go outside." She repeats again taking a step towards Randy who was still very much in shock. Brock again gets in Lily's way andd goes to speak but before he can Reba's voice comes from behind them.

"WHat in the hell is he doing here?" She asks clearly angered by Randy's presence and Lily just sighs looking at the ground.

"I'm.. I'm here to see Lily." Randy explains and Reba just laughs crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow in a sassy manner.

"Oh are you now? Well I don't think so, Lily needs to rest. So off you go!" Reba says brushing Randy off with a tea towel but Lily was having none of it. She postions herself in front of Reba and looks her dead in the eyes.

"NO!" She says firmly and Reba just sighs, she goes to speak but Lily just shakes her head and stops her. "He.. He.. I.. is.. Seeing me.. An.. And I I.. wan..want to. I.. I'm f.. fine .. I'.. I'm no…. not gonna break!" She snaps tried of being wrapped up in cotton wool.

"Lily, this is the man that caused all of this!" Reba reminds her and Lily just shakes her head annoyed she couldn't communicate like she wanted to but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"It.. W.. was.. Accident!" Lily says defending Randy and she slowly turns around to face him, turning her back on Reba. "I.. I'm .. go.. Going fo.. For a walk.. With.. With Randy an.. And.. You.. You can't.. stop me." Lily snaps and Reba grabs her arm to stop her.

"Oh yes I can young lady, I'm your.." Reba gulps trailing off unable to continue her sentence. Lily turns her head back round to face Reba and raises a questioning eyebrow and just looks at her waiting for her to finish.

"Y..you.. My sister no.. not my mother!" Lily snaps before looking at Randy and nodding for him to walk ahead and he does and she follows, using her crutches to keep her walking. Reba couldn't say a thing she just gulps back her tears and watches as Lily and Randy head off down the porch stairs and then out down the driveway a little. Reba wanted nothing more than to scream out the truth but knew that wouldn't be fair to anyone least of all Lily so she just bites down her wants and takes in a breath.

"Do.. Don't be long you still need rest!" She shouts out after them and Randy just looks over his shoulder towards Reba and nods before turning back to a struggling Lily.

Brock gulps knowing Reba must be n agony and takes a step forward resting his hand on to her shoulder but Reba just brushes it off and turns around shutting the front door.

"Would you keep an eye on them for me, I need to.. To um get dinner done." Reba stutters as she tries to ignore what had just been said and act like it hadn't bothered her. Brock however knew better and just takes hold of her hand and pulls her around to look at him. Reba fights him but he was too strong and as she turns around she looks down at her feet. Brock sighs and gently cups Reba's chin and tugs it up so she had to look in to his eyes. The second she does the tears start to fall and Brock just wraps his arms around her tightly and lets her cuddle in against his chest not saying a word as there was nothing he could say all he could do was be there.


	12. Making A Dangerous Deal

**_Thank you all again so much for your amazing reviews! They always mean so much to me and honestly, I look forward to reading each one and finding out what you are thinking about the story. As always thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and an extra big thank you to those who also take the time to review as well, you really make writing just that extra bit worth while as knowing you are enjoying it and your thoughts give me such a buzz and push to write more. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think, thanks again ;;'x (Oh and the Forever Love line honestly that just happened without me knowing I didn't even notice in till you said haha! But what can I say it's great and I'm clearly more of a fan of it then even I knew hehe)_  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

**"Making A Dangerous Deal"**

Andy was working hard, feeding the cattle when he spots Lily and Randy walking down the driveway and in to the woods. Andy knew where Lily was leading Randy to, it had always been her favourite place growing up. Whenever she would get upset or scared everyone always knew where to find her, it was always in the same place. Randy watches Lily unable to speak and she just sighs as she gets to a huge old oak tree which had a swing hanging from one of the branches.

"Wh..why.. Can.. can't.. you.. You look at me?" Lilly asks in a stutter as she sits down on the swing and puts her crutches against the trunk of the tree. Randy gulps placing his hands in to his leather jacket pockets and just shrugs.

"I don't know you… you just look so different." Randy reveals and Lily tries to hide her hurt by how he was acting.

"I.. I'm… I.. I'm not dif.. Diff.." She stops getting frustrated at herself and tears fill her brown eyes, she just tries to calm herself down. Randy looks up at her and moves a little closer, holding his hand out to her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that." He explains but Lily just shakes her head and brushes his hand off of her shoulder.

"You.. You.. Did." She stutters feeling completely crushed and Randy just sighs shaking his head.

"No, I really didn't mean it like that. I just mean it's a shock seeing you like this. You are normally so…" He trails off not knowing how to finish off his sentence and Lily leans back in the swing. "so confident and full of … I don't know you're just not like this." Randy continues only making it worse with every word he said.

"I.. I'm s.. sti.. Still me. You.. You thi.. Nk think I like this? Do.. Do you?" Lily stutters becoming more and more upset. "I .. I.. hat.. Hate it. I.. h.. hate me. Loo.. Look at.. At me Randy.. I.. I'm.. a…a.. mess!" Lily cries starting to tremble from head to toe as her upset overwhelmed her. Randy shakes his head and kneels down in front of her and rests his hand on to her thighs.

"No you're not, you are still beautiful. Come on, smile for me? You have a beautiful smile, I love it, I love seeing you smile. Please smile." Randy pleads as he rubs Lily's legs up and down gently making Lily start to relent and a smile break across her lips. Randy giggles and nudges her hip with a smile.

"Ahh there it is. Look I'm sorry I reacted like that I shouldn't have. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, it was just a shock that's all." Randy explains and Lily just sighs leaning her head against the rope of the swing.

"Wh.. Why didn'… didn't you c..o..come and.. And see… see me?" Lily asks looking in to his piercing blue eyes. Randy grips his teeth over his bottom lip and his temples pulse a little.

"I felt guilty, I guess. And well I was pretty sure me turning up wasn't going to help you out any or please your family. I didn't want to cause you any more upset I guess." Randy answers and Lily just shakes her head as she raises and eyebrow.

"Wh.. Wh.. Why don'.. don't I believe t.. hat?" Lily asks forcing herself to stutter as little as possible. "Wai.. Wait why … di.. Did you.. You feel guilty?" Lily asks with a frown and Randy narrows his eyes realising she must not of been told that he was drunk when they crashed.

"Because I took you out the bike and I should have protected you." Randy says lying on his feet as Lily softens to him a little and just holds his hand in hers.

"I.. it w.. was. Wasn't you.. Your f.. fault. Ho.. How w.. were y.. you to.. To know… w.. we.. Wo.. Would … crash? A… accidents.. Happen." Lily says trying to make Randy feel better as like he suspected she has no clue he was drunk. Randy smirks a little as he hides his face from her and nods.

"But I was driving, so it was my fault." Randy adds milking this for all it was worth and Lily just rests her hand on his cheek and makes him look in to her eyes.

"No… no… it… wa.. Was not…" Lily assures him stroking his cheek gently. "I.. I… don't.. bla.. Blame you Randy." Lily continues making Randy smile and gently cup her face leaning in and kissing her lips. Lily is shocked and pulls back looking in to his eyes as he strokes her cheek.

"What?" Randy asks confused and Lily blushes a little.

"You… you… sti still.. Li.. Like me?" Lily asks confused and Randy nods.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Randy questions and Lily blushes a little deeper as she bows her head.

"Cau.. Cause of.. Of how.. How I am now." Lily says feeling extremely venerable and un worthy of him. Randy just strokes her cheek and leans in kissing her again this time a little deeper.

"You are still you." Randy says sweetly and Lily just smiles wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling in against him tightly as Randy smirks rather pleased with himself.

Andy walks in a little closer and looks at Randy with a clearly not to amused look on his face and Randy quickly stands up and looks to the floor.

"I think it's time you leave." Andy says in a tone that told both Randy and Lily not to argue. Randy nods and goes to kiss Lily's lips but stops and kisses her forehead instead before skulking off out of the woods.

Reba stands in the kitchen, frying some potatoes in the frying pan just looking out of the kitchen window thinking everything over in her head. Brock wanders in from the living room and just smiles as he stands watching her for a second. He couldn't help but wonder how she could look so beautiful doing some as simple as frying potatoes but somehow she did it.

"Any reason you are frying those potatoes to death or does it add some flavour I haven't heard of?" Brock asks jokingly making Reba turn around and look at him with a giggle.

"Well if it was left to you we would have take away for every meal of everyday." Reba jokes back and Brock just nods in agreement and smiles.

"What you thinking about?" He asks as the mood changes slightly and Reba just sighs, turning down the heat on the oven and moving the frying pan over to the counter top.

"Just everything, how hard this is. How hard it's gonna get. I always knew it would be like this you know that's why I stayed away so much but I never imagined it would be quite this hard. Her not knowing Brock, it's killing me, it's eating me alive and I don't know how much more I can take." Reba reveals fighting with the tears that were threatening to fall and Brock quickly walks up to her and rubs her back but Reba was determined not to break down and just shrugs him off. "I'm fine." She assures him starting to plate up some of the food and Brock just sighs.

"You're not fine Reba, you are living with your daughter again only she thinks you are her sister. That can't be easy, I know it's not for me and I haven't got half of the emotional stress added on that you do." Brock points out making Reba just shrug trying to keep the thoughts out of her head. There was a noise from the hallway and both Brock and Reba frown turning around quickly to see what it was. They don't hear or see anything else so they just shake it off and carry on talking.

"Okay, it's not easy but what can I do? I can't tell her the truth especially not now, it's hard and it hurts but we are just going to have to grin and bare it at least for now." Reba says wishing more than anything that wasn't the way it had to be but knowing it was. Brock sighs knowing it was too and just rubs his hand gently and lovingly across Reba's shoulders letting her head lay on his chest just for a second as she lets out a sigh.

Lily sighs and uses her good leg to kick back on t he swing and then just lets herself rock back and forth on it. "What are you doing talking to him?" Andy asks walking closer and Lily just shrugs. "Look, I just went inside and your sister is awfully upset with you right now. How you spoke to her? Why were you rude to her Lily? All she's tried to do and is trying to do is help you." Andy points out in his fatherly tone and Lily just lowers her head more knowing he was right.

"I.. I .. ju.. Just so… confused… and.. And I'm … I'm angry. Eve.. Everyone keep.. Keeps t.. talking to.. To me li.. Like I'm stupid or.. Or I'm five. I.. m.. ma.. May talk like this .. But but.. I.. I'm still me … Ran..randy.. Ju.. Just treats.. Treats me normally. Li.. Lik.. Like he us.. Used to, l.. like I'm m.. me again." Lily explains clearly just frustrated with herself and her injuries and limitations she was now facing. Andy nods as it starts to make sense and leans up against the trunk of the tree.

"I see, so you are upset with everyone telling you what to do and looking out for you and trying to make sure you get better, is that it?" Andy asks and Lily just sighs, making Andy half chuckle he sometimes forgot she was still only fifteen. "Lily I know you are going through a hard time right now but all your sister is trying to do is all any of us are trying to do and that is be here for you. We just want you to get better as quickly as possible and okay it may seem like we are treating you like a baby or telling you what to do but it's only cause we care." Andy explains and Lily nods already knowing that deep down if she was honest.

"I.. I kno.. Know I just.. Get so.. So mad c.. cause I c.. can't.. s.. say wh.. What I want too and… I.. hate .. Ho.. How I stutter all the .. Fuc.. Fucking time!" Lily rants getting angered again with herself, making Andy feel for her even more than he already did.

"Oh honey, come here." Andy says standing next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning her head in against his belly. "I know this must be hard for you, harder than I could imagine or any of us could but that doesn't give you a reason to be rude to your sister or to anyone that is just trying to help. Now I think you need to go back and apologise, don't you? Andy asks as he lifts his daughters chin and makes her look up to him giving her a smile that makes one of her own appear. Lily nods in agreement and stands up grabbing her crutches and heading back towards the house.

Once she gets in to the house Lily walks through to find Reba, she gulps nervously as she hobbles in to the kitchen seeing Reba and Brock laying the food out on the table.

"Randy not staying for dinner?" Brock asks and Reba nudges him with her elbow in the side making him whine in pain. Lily shakes her head and looks to Reba with regret filled eyes.

"I.. I'm.. so sorry Reba. I.. I.. I wa.. Was just.. An.. An.. Angry before.. I shou.. Shouldn't h.. have sho.. Shouted a..at you.. Li.. Like that. It's no.. not your .. Your fault and .. I kno.. Know you are j.. just try trying to help me. I.. I'm .. sorry." Lily says in a very honest, emotional apology. "I.. I ju.. Just. Hat.. Hate ho.. How I .. I am.. Ri.. Right n.. now an.. And I.. I w.. was taking it.. It ou.. Out on you. T. that's no.. not right and.. I'm sorry." Lily continues gulping back her tears and Reba just smiles and motions to the plate.

"Hope you're hungry I did all your favourites." Reba says with a smile and Lily just nods as they all sit down to eat and are shortly joined by Andy as well.

After dinner Brock and Andy went out to go and finish up some of the stuff that needed to be done on the ranch and Reba helped Lily get a shower and in to some fresh P.J's. Reba smiles at Lily as she walks with her in to the living room and helps her sit on the sofa.

"Here let me brush out your hair." Reba offers picking up the hairbrush form the side and Lily smiles shuffling around so her back was to Reba as they both sat on the sofa. "You remember when Momma, would do your hair in plaits every night so it was curly when you woke up for school the next day?" Reba asks, smiling at the memory of her mother doing that to her when she was younger and Lily shakes her head making Reba frown. "You, don't?" She asks and Lily shakes her head.

"No.. no. Mo.. Momma di.. Didn't do.. Do it anym.. Anymore aft.. After you left." Lily reveals and Reba just chokes up a little but nods.

"Well, I can do it for you now, what do ya say?" Reba asks with a giggle and Lily just nods as Reba brushes out her daughter's long brown hair trying not to get overwhelmed by the moment. After she was done there was a knock at the door and both Lily and Reba frown, Reba hands Lily's the hairbrush and helps her sit back a little in thee sofa and stands up. "I'll get it you just pick something to watch on TV okay?" Reba says with a smile heading to the front door and opening it up shocked to see Randy stood their as bold as brass.

"Evening." He chirps and Reba is left dumbfounded by his arrogance.

"Do you want a slap?" Reba asks coldly making Randy laugh, he shakes his head and his smirk soon becomes more evil.

"No, I just wanted to say nigh to Lily and see if she was up for me coming over tomorrow. You see I think I'm going to be spending a lot more time with Lily as it goes." Randy cockily replies making Reba give an annoyed laugh.

"Oh you do, do ya? And why would you think that? You do realise I'm sticking around and I will make sure she knows you were drunk and are the reason she is in the state she is in. Do you really think she is going to want to be around you then?" Reba snipes and Randy shakes his head.

"No, no I don't suppose she will but uh you aint gonna tell her that because well as much as I don't want her to know I was drunk that night I know something you don't want her to know a hell of a lot more." Randy says with a smirk as he raises up an eyebrow and lets his snake like eyes lock with Reba's. Reba feels her heart stop dead in her chest and her blood suddenly turns to ice as he finishes his sentence. She coughs a little bit to try and clear her throat.

"E.. ex.. Excuse me?" Reba whispers pushing Randy outside and shutting the front door behind her. "What did you just say?" She asks her voice rising in a hushed whisper and Randy just laughs.

"That's right I know your little secret Reba. You know how you are not her sister but you're actually her mother, I over heard you and your lover boy talking in the kitchen. You really should be more careful about where you talk about deep, dark family secrets, walls have ears." Randy explains menacingly making Reba go to lunge at him but Randy just shakes his head. "Oh I don't think so! You see I really like Lily, I mean come on. Have you seen her? Eve n with a busted leg and stuttering like an idiot she is still the hottest girl I know and being with her gets me a lot of credit. Now I'm not willing to give that up because of some stupid drunken mistake so here is what I am proposing Reba. You keep your mouth shut about my little secret and I'll keep mine shut about yours." He says smirking with every word as he offers out his deal to Reba who wanted nothing more than to slap him silly.

"You, you can.. can't do this. YOU ARE A KID! Who in the hell do you think you are threatening!" Reba snaps and Randy just laughs holding his hands up defensively taking a step back.

"Hey, hey who said anything about threats? I'm just offering you a simple deal Is all, you know I scratch your back you scratch mine type of thing. I mean after all you don't have to take it, it is your choice but well do you really wanna not take my offer? If you do not only will you break her heart when you tell her what I did, cause trust me that girl loves me. But It'll break her heart a thousand times more when I tell her the truth about who you really are. I mean she'll get over what I did I'm sure in time but what you did and your secret? On top of everything else she has been through lately, wow I don't think that will be so easy to get over do you?" Randy points out loving the fact that he was in complete control and no matter what Reba was in no position to argue with him. "I tell you what, you think about it. But I'll be back tomorrow to see Lily, it's up to you what I do when I see her. I can either make her life a little easier and give her some fun and good times in her recovery or I can tell her the truth and well along with you completely destroy her life. It's up to you Reba, I know you'll do the right thing though I mean mothers always do right?" Randy mocks before laughing as he turns away and goes back to his car and drives off.

"Reba who.. Who.. Who Is it?" Lily shouts out from the living room making Reba jump out of her skin. Reba quickly goes back in to the house and shuts the front door her head and heart going 100mph. She leans against the closed door and just catches her breath for a second before running her hand over her face and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh uh just one of the hands saying they were going hunting in the morning." Reba shouts back running her hand down her stomach that was flipping like a gymnast and walking back in to the living room. She smiles at Lily as she walks back in and just gulps as the realisations of Randy's threats start to hit home. "You found something good to watch?" Reba asks trying to keep everything normal as she joins her on the sofa and Lily just smiles. Reba smiles back, wrapping her arm around Lily's shoulders and holding her in close as they watch TV while on the inside she felt as though she dying.


	13. Making A Decision

_**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and a MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have reviewed it and let me know what you think. I will say it in till I can not longer type but it truly does mean so much to me so thank you! Now I do have some news for you all, my Nana is going in hospital tomorrow for an operation on her. Now because of this someone needs to look after her and my granddad for a few days so I am going to go round to their house and do that. Now because of this I won't be able to update for a few days. Now I am hoping I will get a connection so I will at least be able to update once but just encase I can't I just wanted to let you all know what was going on. I hope you all stick in their and this next chapter tides you over in till my next update. Sorry about all this and thanks for understanding everyone. Lots of love ;;'x**_

**Chapter 13**

**"Making A Decision"**

Reba spends the rest of the night quiet on the outside but going through turmoil in her mind. Everything Randy had said to her was pacing across her brain, as she does her best to weigh up her options. The truth was though, she didn't have any options at least not any she wanted to take.

"Reba?" Brock asks softly poking his head in to the living room. Reba looks around and smiles at him having been disturbed from her thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asks still talking softly as he could see Lily was asleep beside her. Reba does her best to keep her smile on her face and nods as she runs her fingers through Lily's hair, her head laid on Reba's lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you help me with her please?" Reba asks sweetly and Brock nods stepping inside and scooping Lily up in to his arms. Lily was very light as she had lost a lot of weight since her accident. He wraps her arms over his neck and lets his arms take her weight being careful of her leg as he walks her through the doorway. Reba follows him as Brock takes Lily in to her bedroom and lays her down in the bed. Reba smiles just watching him with her and then pulls back the covers as Brock puts her legs inside the covers and Reba then pulls them up tucking Lily in.

"She was shattered huh?" Brock says with a chuckle at the fact she had only slightly flinched when he picked her up but gone straight back to sleep again. Reba however doesn't answer just stares at Lily, looking so peaceful in the bed, trying not to cry. Brock frowns and reaches his hand out to her back. "Reba?" He whispers to get her attention and Reba looks to him and just smiles.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asks having heard him speak before but she couldn't tell you what he had said, she was in another world.

Brock just shakes his head and guides Reba out of the bedroom to let Lily rest in peace.

"It doesn't matter." He closes Lily's bedroom door and turns to Reba giving her a look that said he knew something was wrong. "Reba, has something happened?" He asks concerned by the look in her eyes and the way she was acting. Reba just takes in a breath and runs her hand across her face as she tries to make sense of everything. "Reba?" Brock repeats encouraging her to open up, his hand resting on her lower back. Reba just gulps as she skin drains of all colour, she reaches up and takes his other hand and leads him through to the kitchen.

"Randy knows Brock." She tells him and Brock just gives her a confused stare, expecting her to elaborate more on what she meant.

"Knows what?" He asks and Reba just closes her eyes trying to calm down her now panicking heart that was beating, like a drum against her chest.

"He knows." Reba affirms with wide eyes and raising her eyebrows praying Brock would get what she was talking about. Brock hesitates for a second confused still as to what she meant but then it suddenly hits him and he gasps. "Whoa, HE KNOWS!" Brock exclaims making Reba reach up and clamp her hand over his mouth and she nods.

"Yes, now shush would you. The last thing we need right now is for Lily to hear like this!" Reba angrily states slowly removing her hand as Brock just takes in what he was being told.

"But how? I mean how could he possibly know?" Brock asks and Reba turns, holding her hands to her hips and pacing across the kitchen floor.

"He overheard us talking earlier. Brock he is blackmailing me to let him keep seeing Lily and not cause and trouble. If I don't he is going to tell her the truth." Reba explains the panic rising in her voice with every word she speaks. Brock runs his hand through his hair in disbelief that this was happening and tries to make sense of it in his head. "Brock, what are we going to do?" Reba asks looking for him to have the answer deep down knowing this was something that didn't have an answer.

"I don't know Reba, I don't know. Short of killing the son of a bitch, I just don't know." Brock replies pissed off at the neck of this Randy kid. Reba frustrated slaps her hand down her thighs and looks at him, annoyed.

"Well that is going to do a lot of good! I don't know why I even bothered tell you, I would be better dealing with this myself." Reba snaps, not meaning what she was saying just so worried it was coming out in the wrong way to the wrong person. As soon as the words left her mouth Reba regretted them, she sighs and turns back to face Brock and just feels all fo the strength leave her body. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just being nasty, I shouldn't have said that." Reba adds quickly apologizing and Brock just shakes his head as he runs his fingers down the side of his mouth thinking,

"It's okay, I understand." He says when he gets an idea. "Wait a minuet, okay, I think I have something." Brock reveals and Reba quickly listens up to what he had to say waiting for this great solution to their problem. "We just let him see her." Brock says with great enthusiasm which only leaves Reba feeling more deflated.

"What?" Reba asks needing to make sure she heard correctly.

"We carry on letting him see Lily." Brock repeats and Reba damn near faints with the stupidity.

"And just how in the HELL is that going to help?" Reba snaps making Brock jump forward and place his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down and stop her from shouting.

"Shush!" Brock says checking behind him to make sure Lily hadn't woken up. "I know it sounds crazy but think about it. He just wants to see Lily right? And as long as we allow him to he won't tell her the truth?" Brock asks and Reba nods still not getting what Brock was aiming at here. "Well then, we just let them keep seeing each other. I mean we keep an eye on them but as long as he looks after her and she is happy and the secret stays a secret what is the harm?" Brock asks and Reba narrows her eyes a little as it starts to sink in.

"Brock, are you forgetting he got drunk and damn near turned her into a vegetable? I don't want him within five hundred feet of my daughter!" Reba snaps in a hushed, angry whisper and Brock just nods in agreement.

"Well I'm not exactly pulling for the guy either Reba but what choice do we have? Split them up for him to tell her and break her heart and cause her all sorts of pain which is the last thing she needs right now? Look I know this isn't ideal but they are young and they probably won't last much longer anyway. I mean he isn't the type of guy that is going to s tick around through all of her ups and downs through rehabbing and getting better is he? And once he is gone and out the picture without us having to force it we won't have to worry anymore about him opening his big, fat mouth will we? We will have time to get Lily settled and then think of a way to tell her on our own terms that will hopefully be best for her and for us." Brock explains and Reba slowly starts to come around to his way of thinking and nods in agreement. Brock looks in to her crystal blue eyes as his hands gently rub up and down against Reba's shoulders.

"I guess you are right. I just can't stand the thought of him being anywhere near her." Reba points out and Brock just nods.

"I know neither do I but I don't see what other choice we have right now. I would say lets just tell her and bite the bullet but she is in no state to find out something like that right now." Brock admits as he pulls Reba in closer and wraps his arms around her shoulders holding her in close to his chest. Reba lays her head softly against Brock's chest and wraps her arms tightly around his waist as she lets out a defeated sigh.

"You're right." She says sighing a little wishing there was another way out of this mess. "I guess we will just have to keep an eye on them and keep him happy for now in till Lily is strong enough to know the truth." Reba suggests and Brock nods in agreement laying a kiss gently in against her red hair. "I hate this Brock, I hate this so much. All I want to do is tell her, I know that sounds selfish but I can't help it. Every time I look at her and she calls me Reba it breaks my heart. You know tonight when she was cuddled up against me and we were watching the TV, I realised just how much we have missed out on with her. I mean you more so than me, at least I had contact and got to see her grow somewhat you didn't get any of that. I'm so sorry for that Brock really I am." Reba reveals as she looks up in to his eyes keeping close to him though at the same time. Brock just nods feeling the pain hit his heart.

"It wasn't your fault and it must have been a lot harder being here for it having to watch her call someone else Momma and someone else daddy the whole time knowing the truth." Brock replies and Reba just shrugs not wanting to think back but knowing he was right.

"You know why I left in the end?" Reba asks her voice caught with all sorts of emotions and Brock just shakes his head slowly. "Well it was after her first day of kindergarten, she came in so excited and happy. Daddy had picked her up and she had this drawing, painting in her little hand. She comes running through the front door screaming out 'Momma, I dids a picture for yous!' She had the cutest lisp when she was little. Anyway when she said it my first reaction was to crouch down and hold my arms out, I expected her to come running in to my arms and show me the picture. But instead she went running past to Momma and it hit me, of course she won't go to you Reba you aint her Momma." Reba explains shaking her head as her eyes brim up with tears again. "That killed me Brock, it ripped at my heart in a way I can't explain. It was like when she was born and we brought her home and Momma and Daddy were showing her to everyone and everyone was telling them how beautiful and perfect she was. All I wanted to do was scream at them that they were telling it to the wrong people she was my baby, not theirs mine!" Reba cries, burying her head in against Brock's strong chest as her arms grip around him tighter and Brock just gulps sadly. He had never thought of that before but she must have had so many of those moments she had to deal with and it must of eaten away at her.

"Oh Reba I'm so sorry." He whispers but Reba just shakes her head as she grips at his shirt and brushes her cheek over his chest.

"You don't have to be sorry Brock, it's not your fault. I'm the one that…" Reba starts to blame herself but Brock just shakes his head and lays his chin against the top of her head and holds her in closer.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare start blaming yourself. I told you, I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. Look it's been a long, long day lets go and get some rest? We will deal with everything else in the morning with a clear head okay?" Brock suggests and Reba just nods as they both head up to bed.

As they walk out of the kitchen the back door opens up and Andy walks in with a tear in his eye never realising just how much pain he and his wife had caused his daughter over the years with their actions. He wipes it away and just takes in a breath as it hit him just how much pain his attempts at doing the best had caused.


	14. A Birthday To Remember

_**Okay, I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you for hopefully sticking with me in these few days that I have not been able to update this story. Thank you all again for taking the time for reading this story and for reviewing this story and really keeping me going.**_

_**As I said in the last chapter my Nana had to have surgery so I had to look after her. **__**Thank you all every so much for your prayers and good wishes, she is doing great and healing perfectly. **_

_**Now to try and make up for the break in my updates I have tried to make this chapter basically 2 chapters in one. I hope you all enjoy it and it was worth the wait.**_

**Chapter 14**

**"A Birthday To Remember"**

As planned for the next few months Reba and Brock bite their tongues and watch as Lily continues to be with Randy, finding it harder and harder to watch him stringing her along. Both prayed hard that Randy would show his true colours to Lily, or leave of his own accord. Both Reba and Brock knew it would hurt Lily and take time for her to get over but they also knew that was going to be a lot easier to get over than if the truth came out.

Reba had been pressured by her record company to come back to work as they had a tour planned for her as well as a new album that needed recording. Reba's mind couldn't have been further from thoughts of work but at the same time she had missed getting up and performing for an audience. So Reba and Brock had gone on the road touring and set up in Nashville for a spot as Reba recorded the tracks for her new album. All though getting away in a lot of respects had been just what Reba needed, it had also been hard for her as well. There hadn't been a second of a day where Reba hadn't thought about Lily or what was going on with her and Randy but Brock did his best to ease Reba's mind.

They had grown closer and closer every day and Reba couldn't be more thankful to have him around her at this time. Brock just knew how to make Reba feel safe and calm, he had a way about him that was unlike anyone else. Brock's main goal in being with Reba during this time was to protect her and keep her safe. Brock loved watching Reba doing what she was so great at. Every time she performed he just sat and watched in awe, she had such a presence about her it drew you in more and more.

"You ready Reba?" Brock asks with a smile as he walks in to the hotel room in Nashville and sits down next to Reba who was sat on the sofa. Reba was in a world of her own starring out of the window just thinking over a lot of things in her head. "Reba?" Brock whispers placing his hand gently on top of Reba's making her jump out of her skin.

"What?" She screams with a startled gasp and Brock pats her hand trying to calm her down a little bit.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He asks with a worried look on his face.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Brock. I was in a daze there. I'm fine… haven't we gotta get going soon?" She asks with a smile and Brock nods squeezing her hand a little.

"Thinking about Lily again?" He asks knowing it was true and Reba just nods partly loving and partly hating how he could read her like a book. "What's up?" He asks gripping her hand a little tighter and Reba just lets out a sigh.

"It's just last night I got a call from Daddy. He said Lily is doing great and everything but she's never home. He is worried she out drinking or something with Randy and I can't help worrying about that as well. She's just gotten over brain damage and everything else and now she's out all hours and look at who she's out with? I don't trust him Brock and not being there scares me cause I'm not there to look after her." Reba explains and Brock lets out a sigh knowing what she was saying was true.

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to head back and see her, talk to her or something?" Brock asks and Reba thinks about it for a second before letting out sigh.

"I want to but I can't. I got work to do and on top of that I can't talk to her with Randy around. You know what it was like before we came out here, he wouldn't leave her alone And well I don't want to risk trying to talk to her with Randy around I mean, what if he decides to tell her? You see this is what I hate about all this I'm scared to do anything cause he is holding a gun to my head. And if he chooses to pull the trigger he is going to blow my relationship with Lily clean to pieces and not only that but blow her heart to pieces and her life as well. It scares me to death and no matter what I can't let that happen to her after everything she has been through." Reba explains as tears fill her eyes and Brock just strokes her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"So what we going to do then?" Brock asks looking in to her eyes tenderly and Reba just sniffles back her tears and smiles.

"We are gonna go and record some songs and then later I'm gonna ring her and say hi." Reba says sweetly and Brock just winks as they both stand up and head off.

Later that night after a day full of working hard Reba gets out of a hot warm bath and snuggles up in a fluffy white dressing gown and curls up on to the sofa in the hotel room and rings Lily off of her cell phone.

"Randy? Can you get my phone for me … me … p … please?" Lily shouts out from the bathroom as she was in the shower but could hear her phone ringing from her bedroom. Lily's speech had come on leaps and bounds due to her persistence and determination to get better, she was much like Reba with her stubbornness.

"Okay but hurry up!" Randy shouts back and then sighs turning down the television volume down reaching over to the bedside table and picking up Lily's phone. He grows a smirk across his lips seeing Reba's name flashing across the screen and he gets up out of the bed. He presses answer and holds the phone up to his ear and talks rather quietly not wanting Lily to overhear. "Hello?" He says trying to hide the idea that was forming in his head from becoming clear.

"Hello? Randy, is that you? It's Reba, is Lily there? Could I talk to her please?" Reba asks politely, she couldn't stand Randy but she would be damned if she would ever forget her manners.

"Oh, hi Reba. Um, Lily she is uh… she's in the bathroom actually. Can I take a message?" Randy asks deliberately making it sound like he was making excuses for Lily. Reba gulps feeling her heart sink getting the impression that Lily was sat there telling Randy she didn't ant to talk by the way Randy was talking. Of course this was exactly the effect Randy was trying to have on Reba, he knew what he was doing.

"Um, yeah uh could you just tell her I rang and um I'll be home next week for her birthday I've got a big day planned for her. Um and just tell her I love her … please?" Reba asks finding it hard to ask him for anything. Randy grins hearing the upset in her voice and runs his fingers across his jaw.

"Yeah, yeah sure… um no problem. Bye Reba." Randy says deliberately quick before hanging up, just as Lily walks in to the bedroom wrapped up in a towel.

"Who was it?" She asks running her hand back through her wet hair and Randy just smiles.

"Oh it was just one of those 'are you happy with your service' calls. I let them blow off some steam then hung up." Randy replies lying through his teeth very convincingly and Lily just nods with a smile turning around to get dressed. Randy grins and deletes the call history and turns it off. Randy then smirks and thinks for a second before he puts the phone behind the dressing table hiding it.

Reba grits her teeth hearing the phone go dead and smacks her phone down in to the arm of the sofa. Brock walks in from the bathroom and frowns seeing her phone bounce off of the armchair and fall to the floor. He bends down and picks it up looking at it with a confused look on his face.

"Did you speak to her?" Brock asks knowing she said she was going to ring Lily before hand. Reba gulps with tears in her eyes and shakes her head fighting back her emotions as she bites down on thumb nail. "What? Well, what happened? Did you leave a message or something?" Brock asks and Reba just takes in a painful breath and shakes her head.

"No, Randy picked up. He said she was in the bathroom but it sounded likes he was listening and didn't want to talk to me. God I hate this Brock, maybe I shouldn't have left I mean what if she's mad at me again for leaving?" Reba says in a panic and Brock crouches down in front of her and holds her hand gently in his.

"Hey, hey come on calm down okay. It's one time you have rang and she hasn't spoken to you, maybe she really was just busy? Hey, she told you she was fine about you coming here and working didn't she, remember?" Brock says trying his best to reassure her that things were okay. Reba just nods knowing he was right and just grips at his hand tightly as Brock rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. "Look, why don't we go to sleep, get some rest and tomorrow you ring her again yeah? And besides next week we have her birthday right? We are flying back and we are gonna give her a sixteenth to remember, lets try and think about that." Brock adds as Reba slowly looks up in to his eyes knowing he was right and she was over reacting. "Okay? So lets go and get some sleep yeah?" Brock suggests holding her hand in his as he stands up and Reba smiles finding him to be too sweet as she gets up to her feet and the head off to their room.

For the next week Reba works hard to get her album recordings finished and finish up all of her tour dates on the road looking forward to going home and spending time with Lily for her birthday. Due to what Randy had done with Lily's phone, Reba hadn't had any contact with Lily for over a week but because of Brock helping her through it Reba was fretting it as much as she could have been. Lily had been working hard at school and spending all of her free time with Randy as well as the physio on her knee and of course on her speech. Lily had missed speaking with Reba though and every time she had tried to get in contact with Reba Randy made sure she didn't. Randy had broken her phone, kept her busy or distracted basically done everything he could to make sure that Lily and Reba didn't speak.

It was Lily's birthday and for Lily turning sixteen was great but it wasn't the same without Reba. Lily wakes up early and rushes downstairs expecting her big sister to be there when she woke up like she always had been in her life. As Lily rushes in to the living room she feels her heart break in her chest seeing it was just Andy sat with a present on his lap.

"Morning birthday girl." Andy says sweetly standing up and holding out his arms to Lily who forces a smile and hugs him tightly.

"Morning daddy." She says in a whisper laying her head against his chest and Andy frowns sensing how upset she was.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's your birthday, you can't be upset on your birthday honey." Andy points out stroking Lily's cheek gently and lifting her chin to look in his eyes. Lily cracks a smile and nods knowing he was right.

"I know, I just thought Reba would be here when I woke up like she ... she ... she always has been." Lily tells him the sadness in her voice breaking Andy's heart.

"Oh honey, she will be? I spoke to her earlier, her plane got delayed. She tried to ring you but your phone has been off for ages." Andy explains and Lily sighs as it hits her.

"I lost my phone, I had to get a new one… I forgot to tell her. Well as long as… she… she does come… at some point. I just wan.. Want to see her." Lily says fighting her stutter and her emotions and Andy just kisses her forehead.

"Hey, she will be. She always is isn't she?" He reminds her and Lily smiles. "Right now, I think it's present time." Andy says with a giggle as he reaches behind him and hands Lily her present.

"Aww, thank you daddy." She says tenderly as she sits down and opens it up, she frowns a little seeing some keys. Andy chuckles at her reaction and nods his head towards the window and Lily gets up and rushes to the window and looks outside to see a new truck. "Wait, are you serious?" Lily squeals with excitement making Andy laugh and nods.

"Oh I sure am. I know it's not brand new but every teenage girl needs a car to learn to drive in and to run around in too." Andy explains as Lily jumps up and down with anticipation at the fact she finally had a car of her own. She grins and hugs Andy tightly kissing his cheek gently and looks in to his eyes.

"Thank you daddy, it really means the world to… to me I promise I'll look after it." Lily promises squeezing her father tightly making Andy's eyes fill up with tears a little.

Randy comes up towards the house and sees a large bunch of flowers on the porch, he frowns and reads the card seeing they were from Reba, Randy smirks. He screws up the card and puts it in his jeans pocket before knocking on the front door. Lily opens the door and sees the flowers and her lips start to quiver, Randy grins and holds them out towards her.

"Happy birthday baby." He smirks as Lily takes in the flowers and leans in to Randy kissing his lips tenderly.

"Thank you. These are beautiful." She says taking in the scent of the flowers and Randy holds her in close with pleased grin on his face.

"Just like you." Randy smoothly says like he always would making Lily feel giddy.

For the rest of the day Reba and Brock travel hard to get back home, their plane gets cancelled so they end up driving all the way home, which would take longer but Reba didn't care she just had to get back. Reba decides to ring home and sing happy birthday to Lily but instead of ringing her cell which she hadn't been able to get a hold of Lily on before now, she decided to ring the house phone. Instead of Lily picking up like Reba would of liked it was Randy who answered the phone.

"Randy is that you?" Reba asks clearly annoyed at the fact and Randy just smirks.

"Yeah that's right." He says keeping things simple encase Lily or Andy overheard his conversation.

"Is Lily there I want to say happy birthday?" Reba asks desperate to talk to her daughter on her birthday but knowing now Randy had picked up the chances were thin.

"Oh, no sorry." Randy replies again keeping this evasive.

"Right, well um can you tell her that we having to drive back so that is why we are so late getting there. We should be home in an hour or so can you do that Randy?" Reba says clearly angered by Randy's attitude.

"You'll have to wait and see." Randy replies with a smirk before hanging up and then picking up the receiver and leaving it off the hook.

Lily comes running through from the kitchen with a very expectant look on her face and Randy just gives her a look of sympathy.

"What's wrong?" She asks with a frown and Randy wraps his arm around her tightly and strokes her hair gently.

"That was, uh that was Reba on the phone." Randy starts to tell her and Lily's lip starts to quiver.

"What, what d… did she say? She's coming right?" Lily asks almost afraid of the answer and Randy just shakes his head.

"She says she's sorry but work has to come first. She might, might make it tomorrow." Randy adds twisting and lying through his teeth to get Lily in the position he wanted. Lily couldn't speak all she could do was fight the urge to cry and just tries to act as though she wasn't bothered. "Hey come on, don't get upset. It's your birthday and I haven't given you your birthday present yet." Randy says taking her hand and walking her out of the house and in to the woods out to the rope swing.

"Randy what are you doing I'm not in the mood, I ju… just wan… want this day to be over." Lily explains fighting hard to keep it together and Randy kneels down in front of her on one knee making Lily freeze.

"Shush, okay? Now so what your…" Randy rolls his eyes "Big sister, isn't here for your birthday but I am." Randy points out taking her hand in his. "And today is your birthday and I want to give you a present you will never forget." Randy explains making eye contact with her and forcing Lily to gulp back her tears.

"Wh… what… are you doing Randy?" Lily stutters the more emotional she became the worse her stutter got. Randy just holds his finger up to her lips to shush her and reaches in to his jeans pocket and pulls out a diamond ring.

"Lily, will you marry me." Randy asks making Lily's jaw hit the floor with pure astonishment. "Look I know you are upset about Reba and everything but I love you Lily. I want it to be just me and you forever. I'll look after you and unlike Reba I won't ever lie to you or leave you on your own when you need me the most for my career." Randy explains each word he says having extra meaning.

"What… what… do you… do you mean… lie?" Lily asks confused and Randy gulps pulling his hand back over his short hair.

"I shouldn't have said that, it's got nothing to do with me. I'm sorry." Randy un genuinely says but all the same says it convincingly.

"No, wh… wh… what are… are you talking about?" Lily asks more firmly needing to know what he meant. Randy sighs fighting the urge to smirk as everything was going just how he wanted at this point.

"Look I shouldn't be saying this to you. It's gonna break your heart Lily and I don't want to do that to you. I love you, I can't hurt you like this. It's between you and Reba." Randy replies again fogging her off.

"Ran… Randy what… what is it?" Lily shouts this time extremely distraught by what was going on. Randy turns his head away from Lily and stands up acting as though this was killing him to do when in fact he was thriving on it. Lily stands up and grabs his arm pulling hard and yanking him around to face her. "Randy?"

"Okay, okay but, please don't hate me for being the one to tell you this. Reba and your dad they have been lying to you for years. Reba, I can't believe I'm going to say this, Reba isn't your sister Lily." Randy reveals making Lily give out a nervous laugh.

"What do you….d…d…do you mean, not my sister?" Lily screams gripping harder on Randy's wrist and Randy shakes his head looking in to her eyes with this fake sincerity.

"Lily, I can't believe they would lie to you about this but Reba isn't your sister because she is your mother." Randy says dropping the bombshell that rocks right through Lily's heart. Lily shakes her head back and forth in disbelief tears streaming across her face as she rips her hand away from Randy and starts to struggle to breath.

"No… no…. no…. you.. You.. You are LYING!" Lily screams at the top of her lungs and Randy just shakes his head looking in to her eyes.

"No I wish I was Lily, but I'm not." Randy says softly making Lily just telling him 'no' over and over again as she stutters her disbelief. Randy holds her hand tightly but she pulls it away and Randy has to fight the urge to laugh at how well this was working. "If you don't believe me Lily, go and ask your dad." Randy suggests making Lily run past him out of the woods and in to the house, slamming every door she could on her way.

Lily rushes full steam in to the kitchen and grabs Andy by the shoulder yanking him around to look at her.

"I… is it true?" Lily whispers wanting to shout but she wasn't able to find her voice. Andy feels everything around him come crashing to the ground when he sees the look in his daughters eyes. Andy knew exactly what Lily was talking about and it was his worst fear coming true right in front of his eyes. "Is… it… true?" Lily repeats and all though he wanted desperately to lie Andy knew he couldn't and just bows his head in disgust at himself. The second his head bows down Lily knew it was true and her whole life had been revealed as nothing but a lie.

"Is what true?" Reba's shaky voice asks coming in from the kitchen door, Lily turns around to see Reba and Brock stood in front of her and everything she had just learned comes hitting home hard.

"That you… you are my mother." Lily stutters causing Reba and Brock to each gasp with shock and pain.


	15. Entering The Storm

**_Once again thank you all so much for your pateince on this next chapter! For some reason, I don't know why I really struggled to get writing this one. Once i got going I was fine it was just the getting going that was difficult. I have had a busy past few days so I guess I just haven't had the time to think about it all that much. Anyway... finally the next chapter is here. Sorry again about the delay but with one thing and another there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day. So I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this story as always I hope you are enjoying it and an even bigger thank you to all of you who are taking the time to not only read but also review. Your comments really do mean ever so much to me and keep me writing like you wouldn't believe as after all i do write it for hopefully your enjoyment. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and are kind enough to let me know what you think. I will try and be a bit better with the updates but I can't promise anything as things are still a bit up in the air with my Nana and stuff. Thanks also to everyone for their kind wishes about her means a lot to me. Anyway enough of me blabbering on here is the next chapter... enjoy ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

**"Entering The Storm"**

In the split second that the words were spoken everything in everyone who was involved lives just changed. Reba couldn't believe this was happening, it was a though her whole world had come crashing down around her and she had nothing but a cocktail umbrella for protection. Lily just keeps her eyes on Reba watching her reaction, fighting the urge to just break down in a heap on the floor.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Lily asks her words rather spiteful as she was so shocked, hurt and confused by what was going on. Reba doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, this couldn't be happening, not like this. Andy reaches out his hand towards Lily but she just slaps it bag, the noise ringing through the silence. "Don't touch me!" She snaps her eyes just piercing towards Reba, wanting and needing some kind of answer from her. Reba could feel her daughter's eyes just burning a hole through her and she didn't know what in the world to do. Her mouth becomes dry as panic sets in and the realisation of just what had happened sinks in.

"Look maybe we should all just calm down." Brock suggests piping up trying to defuse what was clearly a time bomb waiting to go off. Lily spins her head around and looks at him with worried, confused, pain filled eyes that she was trying her best to hide.

"Maybe you should butt out. This is between me and my…" She laughs filled with hurt and just gulps back her tears. "My …. Family." She laughs again finding it to just be an unbelievable truth she didn't want to admit. Andy gulps and just gives a regretful look to Reba before looking back to Lily. "Don't go giving each other the sly little looks. I know now don't I, no need to keep up the secretive little glances." Lily rants she didn't mean to be so harsh but it was her defence from letting the truth break her heart. "If you've got something to say, then say it! Don't you think I deserve that much." Lily asks the emotion clear in every inch of her voice. Brock frowns for a second knowing he probably shouldn't say anything but he couldn't stop himself.

"Who told you Lily?" He asks looking towards Andy who just shoots him a glare and Lily laughs.

"Oh it wasn't da…" She stops herself from calling Andy 'dad' and just takes in a breath to calm herself. "It wasn't him, it was Randy. But I don't really see why that matters, the fact is I know. And the fact is my whole life is nothing but a lie, one big, fat, disgusting, lie!" Lily shouts getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Lily just calm down, I know you are upset but getting like this isn't going to help anyone." Andy points out trying his best to keep his emotions calm. Lily just shakes her head tears brimming her brown eyes.

"I just want to know the truth. I think I deserve that much." Lily says trying to keep together but with each word she was finding it harder and harder.

"Of course you do." Reba agrees, she takes in a breathe and nods trying to calm herself. "Um, lets sit down and I'll tell you everything." Reba suggests moving into the living room in a state of complete shock. Brock quickly follows her worried about her knowing how hard this must have hit her. Andy looks at Lily his guilt overwhelming him, seeing how truly devastated she was. He goes to talk to her but she just completely ignores him and takes a deep breathe as she follows Reba through to the living room.

Reba sits down just feeling numb and terrified as she tries to get her head together enough to speak. Brock sits beside her on the sofa, reaching over and rubbing her leg reassuringly trying to show his support. Lily refuses to sit down she just stands against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Andy walks in feeling so uneasy it made his chest grow tighter.

"I was fifteen when I feel pregnant with you." Reba starts to explain feeling as though the room was spinning around her. Lily just laughs sarcastically and nods.

"Well I can do maths so thanks for clearing that up for me." She snaps, not wanting to be nasty but it was the only way she could thing off to actually get through this. Reba doesn't react though she couldn't blame Lily for acting like this.

"Of course sorry. Um anyway uh, I was scared and um…" Reba takes In a breath finding with every second she is getting more and more light headed. Brock grips her hand gently in his encouraging her that she wasn't alone and to carry on.

"What? You didn't want me? What?" Lily asks pushing for answers as at this point finding them out was all she could focus on. Reba feels her heart just sink to the very pit of her stomach as it was already broken. She shakes her head and looks up to Lily with tear filled eyes.

"No, no not at all don't think that. That really isn't how it was Lily. Of course I wanted you, you were my… my…" Reba stutters having to stop and gulp down the lump in her throat. "my daughter." She continues, actually saying it out loud making her voice quiver.

"THEN WHY PRETEND I'M YOUR SISTER?" Lily snaps, unable to contain her rage and just pent up emotions. This was like a nightmare that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to wake up from.

Everyone jumps when she shouts and Andy can no longer watch as it was breaking him up inside, he takes a step forward and just shakes his head.

"Lily, what happened it wasn't Reba fault. Reba is telling the truth, she wanted you more than anything. She was scared and nervous as you would expect she was only fifteen but not for one second did I ever see doubt in her eyes about having you." Andy reveals trying to do the right thing and hold his hands up to his mistakes. "The reason things turned out the way they did Lily, was because of me." Andy continues gulping hard as he finishes his last word. "I'm not proud of it and I know now it was wrong but at the time, I honestly thought it was for the best." he adds making Lily just hold her hand up over her eyes in disbelief.

"For the best? What in the hell were you smoking when you came up with that?" Lily screams ripping her hand back down to her side and looking at him with the most hurt filled look he had ever seen. "How is bringing your grandchild up as your daughter, 'for the best' for anyone?" She asks in anger shaking from head to toe, her breathing becoming more and more erratic. Andy bows his head knowing she was right and there was nothing he could say that could ever justify what he did.

"Reba was so young and I didn't like Brock. I didn't think they could give you what you deserved. I thought you were best with me and momma, being raised in a loving relationship." Andy says trying his utmost to explain but for Lily it was pointless, she just shakes her head and turns to Reba.

"Why did you let him do it?" She asks in rage holding out a shaking hand to her. Reba is caught off guard by the question not expecting it, she looks to Lily in shock and just freezes.

"Wh…. What do you mean? Why … did I let him do it? I didn't let him Lily." Reba explains trying to defend herself but Lily jumps forward a little.

"Well clearly you did because I have been calling him 'DADDY' for the past sixteen years, so you didn't exactly stop him!" She snaps, finding it harder and harder to breath she just turns around and pulls her hand back through her hair over the top of her head.

"No, no I… I tried to stop it. But daddy said it was for the best. Brock had left and dad basically made it that if I wanted to keep you I would be on my own and disowned. I was fifteen Lily, I had nothing I couldn't look myself on my own let alone you as well. That doesn't mean I didn't want to though cause I did, I did more than anything." Reba replies pleading with Lily to listen to her. Lily stops and turns around and looks to Brock as it hits home to her that he was her father.

"Why did you leave her? Did you not want to be a dad? Huh, you just upped and ran out on her is that it?" Lily screams as she lunges forward and goes to grip Brock's shirt but Andy pulls her back. Lily pushes Andy away and just shudders holding her hands up to her face and running them down across her face. "This is fucking insane!" She exclaims unable to take much more of this.

Brock just gulps and shakes his head looking to Andy for a second before clearing his throat.

"No, I wanted to stay but your da… Andy, he told me if I didn't leave then something bad would happen to me or to Reba and you. So I went, I got scared and I left. I'm not proud of it though Lily I swear I'm not." Brock explains.

Lily goes over to the fireplace and leans her forehead against her arm that was laid across the mantel as she leans in to it.

"How could you lie to me like this? For so long, so long. And something like this I mean it's sick… it's just sick." Lily stutters as finally the tears she had been fighting creep down from her eyes and across her cheeks.

"We never meant to hurt you Lily." Reba says standing up, hating seeing Lily so distraught.

"Well you did!" Lily snaps standing up right and looking up to the ceiling as she takes in a deep breath. "Oh my god." She gasps as it hits her. "Momma…. She wasn't my Momma at all she was my grandmother and I didn't even know and now she's dead." Lilly mummers through her tears as her lips start to quiver. "Wait so she must of known right? About all this? About who I really am? What did she just go along with it?" Lily asks her mind not giving her a second to come to terms with anything before a new question popped in to her head. Andy just lets out a guilt ridden sigh and nods holding his hand up over his hair as he bites on his lip.

"Yes, I uh pretty much convinced her it was for the best. I don't think she ever forgave me for it. For what it did to Reba. She always blamed me for Reba and her growing so distant well all of us growing so distant and she was right to, it was my fault." Andy reveals as tears choke him hard. "She never wanted to do it and she uh, she hated herself for going along with it. When she was ill she told me how, how much she regretted it and how she'll never forgive me for making her do it." Andy continues making everyone fall silent.

Lily couldn't stay standing any longer, she actually felt as though her heart was being brought out through her chest. She sits down on the arm of the arm chair and holds her hands on her thighs as she looks down between her legs trying to calm herself.

"I loved you all so much, do… do… do you know that?" She says softly as her tears drop down on to the carpet. "I used to thin.. Think it wa.. Was my fault Reba didn't come and vi.. Visit that much. I th… thought she didn't like me." She laughs at how stupid it sounds out loud. "But I was right wasn't I? At least partly, it was me, it was my fault why you didn't come back as much." She states as she pulls her long brown hair back over her head and lets out a sharp breath. Reba shakes her head furiously disagreeing with what Lily was saying.

"No, that's not true Lily. It wasn't your fault I didn't come home a lot. It was mine and daddy's not yours. You never ever think that okay? Out of anything in all this you need to know you e the innocent one okay? You have done nothing and I mean nothing wrong in all this. Nothing." Reba affirms fighting with the tears that were glazing her blue eyes. "I didn't come home because I couldn't take it Lily. I couldn't bare to see you call… call my mother, 'mommy'. It ripped me to pieces Lily to hear that and to see it, you were my baby and you didn't know. I couldn't talk to anyone about it and it just ate me alive. I wish I had been stronger, I do and I'm sorry I wasn't. But it wasn't your fault Lily, I promise." Reba continues and slowly Lily turns her head to the side to look at Reba. Lily's face was blurred with smudged, running make up and heartbroken tears a sight that just cut Reba in two.

Reba could no longer keep her tears at bay and they start to stream down her face as she looks over to Lily who just looks so broken. Lily's mind was in overdrive she could barely breathe she was shaking so hard and her heart felt like it was a locomotive going off the tracks. Out of nowhere she jumps up and paces for the living room door and limps off towards her room grabbing a bag from under her bed and starts to fill it.

Just then Randy opens up the back door and takes a step inside, he smirks hearing the commotion going on and sees Lily shoot towards her room and quickly follows.

"Lily, baby are you okay?" He asks with fake concern as Lily runs in to his arms needing comfort from someone. Randy wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses the top of her head as she buries her face in against his chest.

"You.. You.. Wee..were right Randy." Lily blubbers out as she grips on to his top tightly as her emotions overwhelm her. Randy just strokes her arms soothingly and looks to Reba, Brock and Andy with a knowing smirk on his face.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." He assures her making Reba's blood run cold.

"You did this on purpose you son of a bi.." She goes to fly at him but Brock quickly wraps his arm around Reba's waist and pulls her back.

"Hey, I didn't do anything but tell Lily the truth and I for one think she deserves to know it no matter how upsetting it may be. It's better than being lied to all your life by the people who are supposed to love you." Randy says convincingly angering not only Reba but Brock and Andy as well.

"If you care so much why haven't you told her before now? Go on Randy, you want to tell her the truth then tell her, tell her about the 'accident'" Reba snaps back her temper getting the better of her. Lily looks up from Randy's chest with worried eyes and Randy just narrows his piercing blue eyes and looks down towards Lily.

"I didn't tell her because the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Randy says defensively and Lily just frowns deeper.

"What does she mean… mean.. tell me the truth ab.. About the a.. accident Randy?" Lily asks with a shaky, desperate voice and Randy just gulps looking to her.

"Look, when I found out about this I threatened Reba that I was going to tell you the truth. So she said if I did she would tell you that I was drunk the day of the accident. It's nothing but a lie, some way of her getting me back for telling you the truth and trying to stop me telling you." Randy explains twisting the truth in to a damn pretzel.

"He is lying Lily!" Reba screams out scared Lily would believe him. "He is a no good liar Lily, I swear to you. The reason I didn't want you to know was because I knew how much it would hurt you and after everything you have been through…" Reba starts to explain but Lily just shakes her head.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" She screams unable to take this, it was killing her emotionally and doing her head in. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! This is CRAZY!" She shouts shaking and crying all at the same time.

Everyone again falls silent and Lily pulls away from Randy unsure who to believe and what to think. She looks at everyone and just takes in a breathe to calm herself as tears run down her face like a waterfall.

"I… wan.. Wanna be left alone. Everyone ju.. Just leave me alone." Lily says as she walks in to her room and shuts the door behind her right on Randy's face. Randy steps back and gulps looking over to Reba, Andy and Brock and just flaring his nostrils in frustration.

"You are a piece of work you Randy." Brock snarls looking the young lad dead in the eyes and Randy just shakes it off. "How could you do this to her? What is it, do you like to see her in pain is that it?" He asks with anger evident in his voice.

"I think you should leave." Andy suggests sternly, but Randy just shakes his head adamantly and leans back against the wall crossing his arms.

"Not a chance. I'm not going anywhere without Lily, she needs me now more than ever. Besides you lot will just twist things and mess up her head even more." Randy cockily replies making Andy's anger overflow and reach back and punch him clean in the jaw.

"Daddy no!" Reba screams jumping forward and trying to along wit Brock restrain her father. Randy hit's the floor and holds his jaw in pain as blood starts to drip out of his lip. Lily rips open the door and sees Randy hurt and just gulps.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?" She snaps helping Randy to his feet and just gripping his hand tightly. "I can't stay here Randy, I wanna go with you. I don't care where we go as long as its far away from here." Lily says gripping on to him like a life line. Randy's face lights up like a Christmas tree and he nods.

"Of course baby, come on." He goes in to her room and scoops up the bag she had hastily packed. Reba shakes her head and just turns around to Lily with desperate eyes.

"Don't do this Lily, please. I understand you are mad at us and upset but going with him is a mistake. I'm not lying to you he was drunk when you had that accident, honey he nearly killed you." Reba explains desperately trying to get Lily to stay but Lily might as well of been deaf.

"Stop it okay, just stop it! I have made … made up my mind and I am going with Randy. You hav… have lied to me all … all my life I don't know if I can ever forgive that." Lily explains tears streaming her beautiful young face as Randy grips her hand and pulls her to the front door.

"No Lily please!" Reba cries out rushing after them out of the front door and down the steps of the house. Brock follows as well just as desperate as Reba for her not to go. "Where are you going to go? Lily, LILY PLEASE!" Reba screams as Lily and Randy get in to his car. "PLEASE LILY, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I'M SORRY… I'M SO SORRY." Reba pleads as she falls to her knees in the dirt tears streaming her face. "HE WILL BREAK YOUR HEART LILY… LILY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I LOVE YOU! LILY PLEASE!" Reba screams out as Randy revs the engine of his car and takes off down the dirt drive way. The dirt spits up from the tires and a cloud of smoke covers Reba who was slumped down in the ground sobbing her heart out. "Baby pl.. please" Reba whispers as Brock kneels down beside her and just wraps his arms around her tightly pulling her in against him and kissing the side of her head knowing anything he said would be nothing but pointless.


	16. Casualties Of The Storm

**_Just want to say a huge thank you to you all for your patience with me the past couple of aren't as quick as I would normally do but well what with one thing and another it's been crazy here. Anyway, I hope the delay hasn't effected anything to much. Thank you all for your amazing reviews that give me such inspiration and just motivate me so much! I really hope i don't let you down and you continue to enjoy this story, so here is the next chapter for you all. I will try and be a bit better with my updates but unfortunately at the moment I can't make any promises. Thanks for all your understanding and patience guys means the world to me ;;'x_**

**Chapter 16**

**"Casualties Of The Storm"**

A month goes past and for Reba, Brock and Andy it is a month full of nothing but pain and worry. Despite everything Lily had got in contact, her conscience wouldn't allow her to keep her family in the dark. She knew they would be out of their minds with worry and all though she was desperately hurt by their actions she couldn't bare the thought of them worrying. She left a message on the answer machine to tell them she was okay and her and Randy were going away for a while so she could try and get her head together.

Reba had rang Lily so many times she had almost worn the 'call' key out on her phone. Lily hadn't answered a single call though, she just couldn't face talking to anyone her head was in to much of a whirlwind. Reba knew Lily wouldn't answer and she understood why but it didn't stop it hurting.

Andy had taken the whole thing badly, blaming himself for everything and no matter how much Reba and Brock tried to assure him otherwise he knew this was all his fault. Brock had tried his best to be there for Reba and for Andy during this time but knew no matter what he did it never would really help.

Reba's record company had been on Reba to get on the road and start touring again. All though touring was the last thing on her mind, both her and Brock thought it may help take her mind off of the things and so they went. Music was a great distraction for Reba and so was performing but it still left the time in between shows when she was in a daze. Brock did his best to take her mind off of things when she wasn't busy with work by going out on cute little dates or just relaxing in the hotel room with one of her favourite films. Brock knew though just by looking in her eyes that Lily was never truly off of her mind or out of her thoughts. If Brock was honest she wasn't from his either, after all she was still his daughter even if he had never had the chance to be her father, at least yet. All Brock could do was like Reba, pray that one day they would get the chance to show Lily how much they loved her and be the parents that she deserved and they longed to be.

Andy had done some digging back at the ranch and figured out through a few cowboy friends where Randy and Lily were living. It had taken a few days to work up the courage but now here he was stood outside the apartment. Andy had no clue what he was going to say or do but he just knew he had to do something. He had taken Lily from Reba once, he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again. Andy looks to his wrist watch and takes in the time seeing it was gone eleven he knew through his friend that Randy would be at work, so he knocks on the door. After a few moments the locks could be heard clanging from inside and the door creeks open. Andy looks to the growing gap in the door frame and smiles as his eyes come in contact with Lily. She looked devastated, drained and almost broken and it tore Andy in half.

"Lily, please don't shut the door on my face. I just want to talk to you." Andy quickly says holding his hand against the door to stop it being slammed shut. Lily sighs and opens up the door to let him in but doesn't say a word. Andy takes it as a good sign and walks inside thanking her with a nod as he does. "I got something to eat, if you are hungry. I know it's a bit early for lunch but hey it won't hurt right?" Andy says trying his best to keep things light hearted but Lily just leads him through to the main room of the apartment.

"I'm not hungry thank you." Lily says softly as she picks up the blanket she had been curled in off of the sofa and folds it up over the back. Andy just nods and sighs and Lily walks over to the kitchen which was separated by a counter. "Do you want a plate for yours though?" She asks reaching up in the cupboards and pulling out a plate. Andy just nods watching her, trying not to cry at how hurt she seemed. Andy never thought for a second finding out would do this to her but it had and looking back now it made sense. There was never going to be any other way she was going to take the news and no one could blame her.

"Thank you." He says in a soft voice and Lily just nods holding out her hand as Andy passes her the bag of food. She plates up the food for Andy and gets him a drink and takes it in to him as he sits down in the armchair.

Reba comes in to the hotel room after a morning rehearsal with her band, she places her purse on the side and takes in a sniff.

"Something smells amazing, did you order room service again?" Reba asks as she walks through to the bedroom part of the hotel room. Brock was sat on the bed with a tray full of pancakes, waffles and all sorts of bad for your treats.

"Well, yes." He grins, just watching her jaw slowly pick its self up from the ground.

"What is all this? Are you trying to fatten me up or something?" Reba asks with a giggle and Brock just shakes his head with a laugh. He takes her hand sits her on top of his knee and just brushes her hair gently to one side and lays a kiss on her neck.

"No, I'm just trying to make sure you get a good breakfast in." Brock says with a smirk and Reba laughs.

"Brock it's nearly lunch time." She points out but Brock just shrugs.

"Ahh it's only time. Now come on, I'm not going to eat all this on my own am I?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Reba looks over her shoulder to him with a smirk and he just pokes her side. "Not funny!" He giggles and kisses her lips picking up a strawberry and feeding her it tenderly. Reba smiles and strokes his cheek looking in to his eyes tenderly thanking god that she had him back in her life. Reba gulps as she hears a crunch though in the strawberry. She spits it out in to her hand and damn near stops breathing when she sees the sparkle of a diamond hit her eye. Brock beams from ear to ear seeing her reaction and lifts up the lid to one of the plates of food. On a row of four pancakes, written in strawberries, syrup and blueberries it read 'Marry Me?'

Reba freezes in place as her eyes just stare down at the ring that was in between her fingers. She looks over to the plate and gasps in shock as tears trail down her face.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you cry." Brock says rubbing her back tenderly and Reba just gulps turning around and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"YES YES YES!" She screams clinging to him with such love and affection as she accepts his proposal.

There was an awkward silence that stayed between them as Andy nibbled on his food and looked around the small apartment. It was basic and scarcely furnished but Lily clearly kept a clean home.

"How have you been?" He asks trying to get a conversation going and Lily just sighs taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay I guess. Look, I don't want to be rude but what do you want?" Lily asks finding this to be so difficult and uneasy.

"I wanted to talk to you, see how you are, tell you how sorry I am." Andy admits and Lily just takes in a shaky breathe.

"I can't do this." She says as tears fill her eyes and she goes to stand up from her seat. Andy leans forward and takes her hand in his gently and shakes his head.

"No wait please. Lily…" He gulps looking in to her eyes that looked so full of pain. "Please, just sit down. I just want a few minuets that's all, please?" Andy asks and Lily slowly relents sitting back down but moving her hand away from him. Lily just pulls back her hair with her shaking hand and sniffles back her tears.

"Okay but only for a little while then you have to go." Lily says and Andy just nods in agreement.

"I understand." Andy replies taking in a breath of his own trying to keep it together. "Lily I know… well no I don't know I can't possibly know how you are feeling right now but I need to make some things clear to you." Andy explains and Lily just nods letting him say what he wanted to say. "You need to know how much Reba and Brock care about you, they love you Lily. Now I know you are mad and angry and upset and you have every right to be all of those things but running away like this with Randy isn't going to help. You need to talk with Reba, talk with Brock, figure out how you feel about each other and everything that has happened. I promise you Lily what happened was not their fault and they are in pieces right now. They just want to make things right with you, get the chance to prove how much they care and love you. You are sixteen Lily, you shouldn't be living on your own with…." Andy gulps down his anger towards Randy as best as he could. "with Randy." he finishes off his sentence but Lily just shakes her head with tears brimming her eyes.

"You just don't get it do you? I can't do what you want me to do. You want me to go back and talk to them and forgive them and forgive you and just act like everything is okay. You lied to me, all of you. All of my life, you lied. You raised me as your daughter the whole time knowing…." Lily gulps finding it hard to say out loud. "Look do you know what it's done to me? To my head everything I thought I knew, I thought I loved everyone and everything was fine but it wasn't it's all a LIE! You are my grandfather and I love you like a father. My mother, the woman who gave birth to me I barely know and the way I do know her is as my sister. That is… it's sick and messed up and wrong and it breaks my heart. I hate it, I hate what it's done to me. You think I want to be here? When I could be at home with family, my family. But that's just it everything I thought I knew, my WHOLE life everything about it has been ripped from underneath me and torn apart. I don't know how I feel anymore, I look in the mirror and I don't recognise who's starring back. I'm not Lily, your daughter anymore I'm your granddaughter. You took me away from her and raised me as your own and you lied to me for sixteen years and even then I found out through someone else. Just put yourself in my shoes, try and feel everything I'm feeling right now and feel it all at once and then tell me I just need to talk it out. You have no clue how much this hurts me right now, being lied to by the people I thought I could trust and I thought loved me." Lily rants getting more and more emotional with each word, the tears now streaming across her face and Andy just gulps.

"Lily we still love you. It doesn't change that, nothing ever will." Andy promises and Lily just wipes her hand down over her cheek and gulps.

"But it does, it changes everything." Lily replies in a whisper as her voice starts to tremble and Andy just gulps as tears fill his eyes.

"Lily, you don't have to listen to me but talk to Reba. I know you are mad and upset with her too and I can't blame you for that. But she is in a state right now, she never wanted this Lily he is as much a victim in all this as you. You want to blame someone you wanna be mad at someone then be mad at the right person. Be mad at me. I caused this, it was me who made her give you to me and Momma. It was me who made Brock leave, it was all me Lily. No matter how angry you are, how upset Reba is your mother and she loves you. She loves you with all of her heart Lily. I know you think her keeping quiet was her being selfish but if you think about it being selfish would have been to tell you. I mean having to watch me and Momma raise you, it hurt her in a way I don't think she will ever recover from. But she did it, she did it because she saw how happy you were and she didn't want to mess that up. Like I said, hate me Lily, be mad at me but give Reba and Brock a chance. They've never been given a proper one and that's because of me. But they deserve one and you do as well. You deserve to have your real parents be parents to you and I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to realise that." Andy reveals with a honest tone to his voice that broke Lily's already shattered heart even further.

"I know… but… but I… I just.. I can't okay." Lily replies fighting hard to keep it together enough to keep talking.

"Why not? Lily, I'm not asking for me but for Reba please." Andy pleads and Lily just shakes her head wanting desperately to say yes but the pain was to much she couldn't.

"I said … I can't." Lily repeats and Andy just sighs reaching towards her but Lily pulls back shaking her head. "No, no I can't!" She shouts not allowing him to get to close to her.

"Lily, you don't have to do this to yourself." Andy tells her and Lily just laughs sarcastically as the tears flood her beautiful face.

"Really? Oh I didn't realise that, okay everything is fine now lets go home!" She snaps sarcastically and just shakes her head looking at him with a shaking hand. "Do you know how this feels? Do you? Do you know how I feel in my heart right now? You have NO CLUE WHAT THIS HAS DONE TO ME! I love you all sooooo much and I want to come home but every time I think about it it hits me all over again what you did. How you all lied to me, it hits me how the woman I buried as my mother was my grandmother. How the woman I love as my big sister is actually my mother! Do you actually know how fucked up that is and what it has done to my head? DO YOU?" Lily screams on the verge of completely breaking down as a wave of raw emotions flies over her. Andy watches her and he just gulps seeing just how badly his actions have effected her.

"I'm so sorry Lily." He says looking deep into her eyes and Lily just nods with a gulp.

"I know you are, I know. I wish I could say I forgive you and lets go home and sort all this out but I can't. My heart and my head won't let me, it hurts way too much for me to do that and I hate it. I'm sorry but if you came here to get me to come home, you wasted a journey. I need time, time to figure my head out, figure out what I'm feeling and I can't do that at home." Lily admits trying her best to just be honest and tell him what was going on in her head even though she herself wasn't sure what that was. Andy blinks back his tears and nods as he slowly stands up to his feet and takes in a breathe.

"Just know we love you and if you ever need us we will be there. You can come home whenever you want Lily. I may not be your father but that doesn't mean I don't love you, or there isn't a place for you at home." Andy says leaning over Lily and kisses her head tenderly making Lily let out a gasp as she fights her tears. "Come home soon honey." He adds as he does up his coat. As Andy walks down the hall towards the door Lily looks out to him.

"Tell her I love her?" She asks softly in a voice that just spoke every ounce of pain she was feeling but also her love for Reba too. Andy just nods and blows a kiss before walking out of the front door and back to his car.

The second the door to the apartment slammed shut Lily broke down into a flood of uncontrollable tears, she buries her face in against the cushions and sobs hard trying to breathe. She reaches up behind the cushion and pulls out a pregnancy test looking to it with tea filled eyes seeing it read 'positive'


	17. Wake Up In To A Dream Or Nightmare

**_Once again a huge thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this story and also to everyone who takes that extra time to leave a review. I know I have said it on like every chapter but honestly they mean so much to me and really do keep me writing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks again everyone. _  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

**"Wake Up In To A Dream Or Nightmare"**

Reba wakes up in the early morning hours with the warmth of the sun gently stroking across her face. She runs her cheek against the pillow as she opens up her eyes, sighing at how peaceful everything was. Reba reaches her hand over across the bed and lays it on Brock's chest just feeling his chest slowly rise and fall as he breathes. She slowly scoots over in the bed, wrapping her arm around his body as she snuggles her face in against his shoulder. Even in his sleep Brock's instincts were to wrap Reba up tightly in his arms and Reba couldn't help but smile as he did. She leans her head back and looks up at him stroking his cheek with her thumb, she softly places her lips against his as he opens up his eyes.

"Well, if that's not the best way to wake up." Brock says with a smile as his eyes adjust to the light. Reba grins gently licking along her lips with a smile.

"Hmm, you need a mint." She says with a giggle and Brock just pokes her hip playfully making Reba squirm. Brock chuckles and Reba lays her head gently on to his chest as she snuggles in against him. She looks at her finger flexing it up and down watching as the diamond in the ring glistens in the sunlight. "I can't believe it." She says in amazement and Brock frowns as he laces their fingers together.

"Can't believe what?" He asks confused and Reba just smiles.

"That me and you are actually going to get married." She explains and Brock just nods kissing the top of her head.

"I always knew you would end up being the person I married. Even when we were younger, I knew it was you." Brock admits making Reba's heart flutter in her chest. She smiles and looks in to his eyes as he thinks back all those years ago. "I nearly asked you to marry me the night, well the night…" Brock says getting caught up in his words and Reba just chuckles at him.

"The night we conceived Lily?" Reba says trying to give him a less awkward way of saying it and Brock smiles in agreement.

"Yes the night we conceived Lily." He smiles thinking back to it. "You know I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life." He admits making Reba smile and nod as she herself thinks back.

"Hm, I would say me too but the day I had Lily, that is a fear I'll never forget." Reba explains and Brock holds her in a little closer resting his chin on the top of her head as she listens to his heartbeat.

"I can't imagine how scary that must have been for you. Did you know that your parents were going to, to do what they did?" Brock asks and Reba nods tears brimming her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I knew. Dad had made it pretty clear what was going to happen a few months before. But you know that wasn't what scared me, them taking her I mean. It made me sad and it hurt but it didn't scare me. What scared me was actually bringing our baby in to the world. I knew that for the length of labour she was one hindered percent reliant on me and it was probably going to be for the last time. I was scared about seeing her, holding her, falling in love with her because I knew letting her go would hurt all that much more." Reba admits gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat. "You know I even tried not to look at her when she was first born but I couldn't stop myself. I wish you could have been there Brock, seen her in that moment. All though I knew what was going to happen and what ended up happening I wouldn't trade that moment for the world." Reba admits just letting her eyes fall closed as a single tear trails across her cheek. Brock's thumb gently strokes it away and he kisses her temple lovingly.

"I often thought about you and the baby. I envisioned the birth so many times in my head. Only when I saw it, for some reason I was always there. I was holding your hand and telling you how great you were doing and you were cussing me out. Blaming me and just looking beautiful even though you were in agony. No matter how many times I saw it in my head there was always this one thing that happened every time. When they were born you were holding them and I walked up beside you and sat on the edge of the bed. I wrapped my arm around you and kisses your head just smelling your hair before I looked down at our baby in your arms. I looked in to our baby's eyes and I looked in to yours and I said 'Thank you, for bringing strong enough to bring in to the world our baby. Thank you for having a baby with me and thank you for being you. I love you Reba and I love you too baby.' Sounds stupid now right?" Brock says with a chuckle but Reba just shakes her head and runs her hand against his chest.

"No." She says softly looking up in to his eyes. "It sounds perfect." Reba says seeing a man she not only loved but couldn't wait to make her husband as she stares in to his eyes. Brock just runs his thumb gently against her cheek and kisses her lips tenderly.

Randy meanwhile was stood over Lily as she was curled up on the sofa, a knitted blanket draped across her body. He crouches down slowly behind the arm and reaches over running his fingers across her forehead as he lets out a short breath. Lily shudders at his touch in her light sleep state and wakes herself up jumping as her eyes make out Randy hovering over her.

"Randy! Wh… what are you doing? Are you okay?" She asks in a soft whisper clearly scared out of her mind. Randy looks in to her eyes and reaches over stroking her cheek as she shakes a little.

"Why are you scared?" He asks and Lily just laughs a little.

"I'm not… you just startled me that's all. I was fast asleep." Lily explains and Randy just nods slowly standing up. "Did you want breakfast?" Lily asks trying to change the subject and Randy just shakes his head.

"No thanks." He says walking to the armchair and sitting down just watching Lily making her feel uncomfortable. Lily just nods and stands up heading off in to the kitchen

"Well, I think I'm going to make some toast." She says trying to keep her voice normal and levelled out. Randy smiles a little and watches her.

"So, you have nothing you want to tell me?" Randy asks and Lily stops dead in her place as she feels her heart jump up in to her mouth. "Well do you?" Randy asks again his voice still very quiet. Lily feels her lip starting to tremble and she gulps down her tears as her stomach churns.

"I was going to tell you later on." Lily explains as she fights her emotions and Randy just laughs.

"Were you now?" He asks standing up and heading over to her as she shakes.

"Yes, I was." She repeats turning around to face him.

"Well, tell me now?" Randy says sinisterly and Lily lets out a breath.

"I'm pregnant Randy." Lily reveals knowing he already knew so lying was pointless. "Look, I didn't plan this and I'm sorry. But the fact is I am so, I guess we are going to just have to deal with it." Lily adds and Randy's stern face starts to crack a little. He takes a step back and just shakes his head as he lets out a giggle.

"We?" He asks making Lily frown but nod not getting just what he was getting at.

"Yes us, me and you. Randy what are you saying?" Lily asks with fear and Randy just smiles a little more.

"Lily, you are just sixteen years old." Randy starts to explain and Lily just gulps as tears hit her eyes.

"Right, I get it. And uh you aren't ready to be a father? Well guess what I'm not ready to be a mother but I'm gonna be. So if you want to go Randy, just go. I won't beg you to stay or tell you how much I need you or OUR baby will need you. If you want to go then just go, okay? Just go cause I have had enough liars in my life already." Lily explains sadly "Enough hurt, enough pain and I may only be sixteen but I'm not going to keep you around when it's just going to end up hurting me." Lily points out taking in a deep breath as tears roll down her cheeks. Randy shakes his head and laughs at her taking a step forward and running his finger over her cheek pushing away her tears.

"That wasn't what I was going to say Lily. I was going to say we need to talk like adults because this isn't the type of thing we can approach like teenagers. There is a baby inside you Lily, our baby. We made it, together didn't we?" Randy says confusing Lily even further and making her fall silent. She nods and Randy just lays his hand on her back and pulls her in close hugging her tightly.

After a warm shower and getting dressed Reba orders up some breakfast for both her and Brock who was now in the shower. She sits down at the table and looks to her phone letting out a sigh wanting to ring Lily again. Reba knew it probably wasn't the best idea so instead she rings her dad.

"Hey daddy, just thought I would say hi. Daddy are you okay?" Reba asks hearing how deflated he sounded and Andy just sighs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry honey you just caught me off guard." Andy replies and Reba frowns.

"Has something happened?" She asks sensing something wasn't right and Andy fights with himself whether or not to tell her.

"Well, look I found out where Lily is. So I went and saw her, I know I probably shouldn't have but, I just need to talk to her." Andy reveals and Reba feels her heart sink.

"Is she okay?" Reba asks concerned and Andy lets out a sad sigh.

"I guess so yeah, I mean she was healthy and everything. The apartment was clean but…" He gulps and Reba just nods knowing what he was going to say.

"She is hurt right? Not her? Broken up, devastated?" Reba trails off knowing each one was true.

"Pretty much yeah. I'm so sorry Reba, I'm sorry I caused all this for you, all of you." Andy explains as his guilt again comes in to play.

"Oh daddy, you don't have to feel like that. It wasn't all your fault, I had the chance to be honest with her, the chance to say no to you and momma. I made all those choices dad even if the choices I had weren't all that strong. Please don't blame yourself dad, it won't help anyone," Reba says trying to ease his pain that was clear in his voice. Andy just smiles finding her attempts to make him feel better sweet and just like her.

"I don't think I have said this much Reba if ever. I'm proud of you girl, I hope you know that. And Lily will come round with time, I promise." Andy assures his daughter making Reba choke up again.

"I love you daddy." Reba says softly and Andy smiles.

"You too honey. You too." Andy replies as both him and Reba hang up the phone.

Brock was stood behind her listening to her phone call with Andy, he didn't meant to disturb her privacy but he couldn't help but listen. It broke his heart hearing the pain in her voice knowing what a difficult situation they were all in. He leans over and kisses her cheek gently as he takes her hand and sits down beside her. Reba smiles with tears in her eyes and just leans in against his chest as he holds her in close.

"Why don't me and you get a film and curl up and just lock out the world and forget everything else yeah?" Brock suggests and Reba just wraps her arms around him tightly and shakes her head.

"No, no you know what, I think I want to go home. I don't have any more tour dates for a few days and I have done all my recording. Besides there is nothing like home and I really would like to tell daddy about the engagement before the press get hold of it. Does that sound okay to you?" Reba asks and Brock just smiles and nods stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Sounds perfect to me." He says just holding her in close for a second.

Back at the apartment Randy had sat Lily down on the sofa and calmed her down a little bit. He was holding her hand tightly and letting her lay her head on his shoulder as he thought over what he was going to say next.

"So what do we do Randy?" Lily asks clearly terrified and Randy just rubs her back gently with his hand.

"Well we have options." He points out and Lily frowns a little.

"Options?" She asks and Randy just nods.

"Yeah, I mean you can't be far gone right? What like a month at the most." Randy says and Lily's heart gets that sinking feeling again.

"Yeah about that. Randy what are you trying to say?" Lily asks looking into his pierce blue eyes and Randy just grips her hand tighter.

"I'm saying that we have options." Randy repeats this time with a colder tone to his voice and Lily just sighs.

"Just say it Randy, you want me to get rid of it don't you?" She asks finding it hard to believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't say that Lily."

"No but it is what you were hinting at!" She screams unable to hold her emotions together any more. Randy shakes his head but Lily was having none of it. "No Randy it was." She says calming her voice a little bit. "Just be honest with me, do you want me to get rid of this baby?" Lily asks needing to know one way or another and Randy just sighs running his hand back over his head and nods.

"Yes, I don't want to keep Lily. And it's not even a baby yet so yes, yes I want you to get rid of it." Randy shouts and Lily just lets out a devastated sigh.

"Randy, it's not just a bunch of cells to me, it's my baby. To you it's not a baby yet but to me it is. And I know I'm young, and yeah I'm scared I'm terrified but I can't get rid of it, I just cant." Lily explains and Randy just grips her hand a little tighter and pulls her around to look in to his eyes.

"I don't think you understand me Lily, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you, you are getting rid of that baby. You are with me now, we are together and what I say goes. We are not having this baby." Randy states menacingly as he crushes Lily's hand tighter and tighter in his hand. Lily's eyes grow wide and she gulps with fear but manages to stand her ground and shakes her head.

"No." Lily says in nothing but a fear filled whisper and Randy laughs sarcastically and grips her chin tightly.

"Lily, I'm telling you that you are getting rid and you are. There is no argument here Lily do you hear me? You are with me now and that means that you do what I tell you to do. What are you going to do Lily? Run back home to your family who lied to you? The family that you cry every single night about, the ones you break your heart to me crying over? Are you going to go running back to them and tell them you are pregnant? Come on Lily be serious? They broke your heart, they lied to you Lily, all of your life they are the ones that have caused you all this pain. You can't go back to them, you are with me now and with me you have to be a grown up. So stop acting like a child an toughen up. You are getting rid of this mistake Lily, I'll sort it all out so you don't have to worry but it's happening one way or another."


	18. Look After Them

**_Hey everyone, first of all thank you all ever so much for the amazing reviews to this story as always they mean the world to me! Knowing what you guys think and how you feel about this story really does keep me going more than you can ever know. Right, now secondly a big sorry to you all for the delay in this chapter, it's been a few days and I am sooo sorry about that. Basically I am in the middle of looking for a job right now so in between that and a few days full of interviews and appointments and lots of other boring stuff I have barely had time to sleep, what with my family circumstances as well. But anyway enough with the excuses, i just thought I would let you all know why it's taken so long. I hope you are all sticking with it and me and aren't to discouraged by the time its taken my lazy ass to get this chapter up lol. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think of it. Thanks again for all of your support you guys and girls are truly amazing! ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 18**

**"Look After Them"**

Reba and Brock arrive back at the ranch the next afternoon to find Andy working hard around the ranch. Brock goes inside and takes in their bags to their room to get a shower after a long day travelling. Reba walks out to the stables and sees Andy feeding the horses, she leans up against the gate and smiles.

"Hey daddy." She says softly just thinking back to all the times before when she would watch and help him work as a child. Andy turns around at hearing her voice and smiles softly.

"Hey honey." He says in his strong voice that just makes Reba's smile grow wider. "What you doing back? Is everything okay, with the singing and everything?" Andy asks sweetly and Reba just nods as she pulls her hands out of the pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah, I'm finished for a few days so I thought I would come and see you. You sounded real upset on the phone. Seeing Lily, it get to you?" Reba asks knowing how badly everything that had happened had effected her father. Andy just sighs and nods as he picks up the bucket of horse food.

"I'm worried about her and I feel awful. Seeing her like that, in so much pain. What happened it's hurt her more than I ever thought I could. And her being with Randy it makes me feel so uneasy." Andy explains and Reba just nods in agreement.

"But what do we do daddy? Like you said, we have hurt her so bad, no wonder she don't want to come home." Reba asks and Andy just walks out of the gate and closes up the stable before him and Reba walk back towards the house.

"I just hate this Reba, she is so young and I can't imagine what all this is doing to her head after everything she has already been through." Andy says honestly and Reba just nods as they stroll up towards the porch.

Andy goes and sits on the top stair of the porch and looks at Reba with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Reba, I know I've said it time and time again but it's true. I never in my wildest dreams thought that things would turn out like this. I hope Reba that Lily finds it within herself to forgive you and to talk to you and let it all out. She is a good girl and I am sure in time she will. You both deserve that, that chance to be what you should have been all along." Andy chokes on his tears and Reba gulps seeing just how heartbroken he was. She sits beside him and takes his hand gently in hers and grips it softly.

"Daddy, you got to stop this. I know you are sorry and I know it wasn't meant. I know all of this daddy and deep down so does Lily. She is just in a whirlwind right now and I can't blame her. Everything she's been through what with the accident and now this, I don't know how I would of coped if I was her. I'm barely coping as me." Reba admits honestly a tear rolls across her cheek. Andy wraps his arm around her shoulder tightly and holds her in close kissing the side of her forehead.

"You are right Reba but I just need to make sure you know and I mean really know how sorry I am." Andy says and Reba just nods and leans in against his shoulder sadly.

"I do daddy, I do and I do forgive you even if you don't believe it I do." Reba admits as Andy rubs up and down her arm.

"I love you Reba and I'm proud of you." Andy whispers making Reba smile as he kisses her cheek and they both stand up.

"I love you too daddy." Reba says as she links his arm and Andy frowns a little but accepts it and walks her inside.

Reba smiles at him and takes in a breath. "I do have some good news for you though daddy." Reba announces and Andy frowns.

"Oh you do?" He asks and Reba smiles and nods.

"Well, I hope so anyway." Reba adds with a gulp and Andy frowns patting her hand that was linked in to his arm.

"What is it honey?" He asks and Reba just smiles holding up her free hand to him.

"Me and Brock are getting married daddy." Reba reveals and smiles as she says it and Andy smiles pulling her in to a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Reba. You deserve to be happy both you and Brock do." Andy says glad to hear that finally his daughter had some happiness in her life. Reba just smiles and wraps her arms around his neck tightly grinning from ear to ear beyond relieved.

"Thank you daddy, thank you so much!" Reba says as Andy holds her in close with a frown.

"What for?" He asks with a frown and Reba smiles looking in to his eyes stroking his cheek.

"For finally letting me be happy with Brock. All I ever wanted was for you to accept me and Brock and be happy for us. I love you daddy, you and Brock and I have always wanted the both of you in my life. And now at least that is going to happen right? And hopefully in time Lily will be apart of my life as well. I have to hope." Reba says sweetly and Andy just nods again holding her in close and rubs her back gently.

"You do honey and one day I am sure, it will work out with you and Lily." Andy reveals as Reba just enjoys the tender moment between her and her father that had been lacking for so many years.

Brock wanders down the stairs and spots them and just smiles he was glad that Reba and Andy had finally found a strength and a way to relate and connect to each other which they had been missing for so long. Reba looks to him and just smiles softly looking in to his eyes glad that despite everything being so up in the air with Lily things were at least stable with her and Brock.

"Is it okay if I go get a shower daddy?" Reba asks as Brock gets to the bottom of the stairs and Andy just nods.

"Sure go on up." He smiles brightly "Me and Brock will sort out something for dinner. You can cook right Brock?" Andy asks with a raised eyebrow and Brock just shrugs.

"Depends on what you class as cooking really Andy." Brock replies honestly and Reba laughs.

"Why don't we go wild and get a take out?" Reba suggests and Andy just nods.

"Sounds like a plan me and Brock will go get it now while you get yourself all, well whatever it is you women do." He says with a wink and Reba just smirks "Pizza sound good to you?" He asks and Reba nods kissing Brock's cheek as she passes him and heads on up the stairs. "You heard the lady Brock, pizza it is." Andy says with a smile grabbing his keys off of the table and heading off to his truck with Brock.

Meanwhile Randy was laid asleep in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Lily's waist, his hand laying on her stomach. That thought alone just made her feel sick, here he was holding his hand on her stomach that carried their unborn child and he wanted her to get rid of it. Lily was wide awake and knew that sleeping wasn't an option just like it hadn't been for the past few weeks let alone nights. Lily knew she had to think of something, she couldn't allow Randy to make her get an abortion she just couldn't. When she was sure Randy was in a deep sleep, Lily sits up and slowly removes his arm from around her waist. She holds her breath as she waits for him to react but when he doesn't she creeps to the wardrobe. Lily was shaking from head to toe with pure fear as she grabs her bag, she had packed earlier in the day. She reaches in to Randy's jeans pocket and pulls out the only bit of money the pair of them head. She almost felt bad for doing this to him he still had that hold on her but she knew her baby had to come first. She silently picks up her coat and creeps out in to the living room, slipping on her shoes, taking the keys to the car they shared and took off in it. Lily had no clue where she was going to go, or what she was going to do to survive all she knew was she couldn't stay with Randy.

Andy and Brock head off into town from the ranch to pick up the pizza, the dirt spitting up from the tires of the truck as they turn out of the ranch. Andy takes a quick glance to Brock who was sat beside him in the passengers seat and taps the steering wheel as he thinks.

"So you and Reba are going to get married then?" Andy asks and Brock swallows down a heavy gulp but nods.

"Yeah, that's right. We love each other Andy…" Brock replies starting to defend himself and Andy just shakes his head.

"No Brock you get me all wrong. I think it's great news, I'm happy for you, both of you." Andy says honestly. "But I am still her father all though I know I haven't exactly shown it in a few years. Look, all I'm going to say is look after her Brock because just like her mother Reba, she is special. And trust me if you stick it out through all the ups and downs you can be happier than you ever imagined. It's hard, real hard but it's more than worth it as well." Andy explains and Brock lets out a sigh of relief as he listens to Andy talk.

"I promise, I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy. I love her Andy, it's always been her and it always will be." Brock replies and Andy just nods and smiles with a slight chuckle.

"You're a good guy Brock, you're gonna make a great husband. I'm glad Reba fell in love with you, truly I am." Andy admits and Brock just smiles as the two of them fall silent again and just take in the moment. "And Brock, I know you'll be a great father too when you get the chance to be. Do me a favour though okay? Look after my girls for me, those girls along with Reba's momma are the best things that ever happened to me. I trust you to look after them for me Brock, can you do that?" Andy asks out of the blue and with a tender voice that made Brock frown.

"Of course, but why do you say that Andy? You're not going anywhere are you?" Brock asks confused and Andy just laughs.

"Course not kid, I'm just making sure that the things hold dearest to me are gonna be looked after." Andy explains, winking before focusing again on driving, leaving Brock touched but confused.

About an hour after Lily had made her daring escape Randy wakes up confused in their bed, that was no half empty. It didn't take him long to figure out what she had done to him and his face turned quickly to stone.

"Oh, she is dead." He mutters to himself thinking to himself that he would be able to find her and when he did she better pray for someone to save her because he was going to show no forgiveness to her, pregnant or not.


	19. Home to Heartache

**_Once again sorry for the delay on this next chapter but things have been very hectic for me at home and what not but I won't bore you with details lol. Anyway a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and an extra thank you for those who take the time to review and let me know what you think. It means so much to me and keeps me writing like you wouldn't believe. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully tell me what you think ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

**"Home to Heartache"**

The next few months go by and all though she didn't really want to be Reba was out promoting her new album and doing a few shows. She was in a way glad to be busy though as it took her mind off of worrying about Lily. Brock was by her side every step of the way using the travelling time they had to talk over ideas they each had for the wedding. They were both adamant though that they wouldn't even think about saying 'I do' in till Lily was back in their lives no matter how long that might take. Reba like Andy had tried non stop in the past months to get in contact with Lily but her phone had been cut off and the apartment she had been in with Randy was now empty. Andy had just carried on day to day living at the ranch working hard and keeping himself out of trouble. It had been about four months since he had seen Lily and like Reba and Brock everyday he would wake up first thing and she would be the first thought that entered his mind.

Lily's past few months had been a nightmare however, after leaving Randy in the middle of the night. She had tried to make it on her own but being pregnant, sixteen, with little to no money it wasn't easy. Somehow she had gotten a job that paid peanuts, cleaning an office building in a small town centre at night and had wrangled a small apartment for herself. She had wanted in her heart of hearts to go on home but no matter how much she wanted that the pain she was still in about the truth wouldn't allow her too. She was probably far to stubborn for her own good but in Lily's head she didn't have any choice in what she was doing it was just what needed to be done. Lily missed everyone like crazy and it was a rare night that she didn't cry herself to sleep thinking about them. The amount of times she had written them letters trying to explain how she felt and just ended up crying so hard the ink had run across the page.

Reba and Brock were in Nashville for her album release which was later in the morning. Reba was sat at the vanity table doing her make up for the upcoming day when there was a rather loud knock at the door. Brock stands up from the armchair as he puts the newspaper on the arm as he stands to his feet.

"I'll get it." He shouts out and Reba smiles as she applies some blusher.

"Thank you" She shouts back as Brock opens up the hotel room door shocked to see Randy stood in front of him.

"What in the hell do you want?" Brock asks with total shock at seeing him stood there in front of him. Randy barely lets him get the words out before he barges inside.

"Where is she?" Randy damn near explodes as he pushes his way into the hotel room.

"Excuse me?" Brock shouts back grabbing Randy's arm to stop him going any further. Randy shrugs is arm away from Brock and just snarls.

"Where is she?" Randy repeats his anger simmering inside him and Brock just glares into his cold eyes.

"Who? What are you talking about Randy?" Brock asks as Reba sprints in from the bathroom hearing the commotion. Brock instinctively stands in front of Reba as he could see the rage that was pulsing through Randy.

"Lily, where is Lily?" Randy shouts out and Reba's heart jumps into her mouth.

"What do you mean, she Is with you isn't she?" Reba asks the concern in her voice crystal clear and Randy just tuts.

"She left me, don't act stupid Reba I know she is here she has to be. I've looked everywhere for her and this is the last place she can be. Now I just want to talk to her so for god sakes stop playing stupid!" Randy snaps and Reba shakes her head.

"She left you? Randy, where is she? Why did she leave? If you've hurt her I swear…" Reba starts to threaten but Brock manages to hold her back and calm her down. Randy frowns a little unsure what to make of her outburst. Reba looks to Brock with wide scared eyes and struggles to keep her breathing under control. "Brock, she is sixteen years old and now she is on her own and emotionally she is broken we have to find her!" Reba panics and Brock just runs his hands gently across her arms.

"Reba just calm down." He says softly turning back to Randy. "Randy just what happened? Why did she leave? Is she okay?" Brock asks trying to stay calm and Randy just gulps a little.

"I don't know she just got up one night and went. She took the car, our money everything. I thought she must of gone home but I went to the ranch and she wasn't there. Then I guessed she must of come to find you, if she hasn't I have no clue where she is. But I am going to find her." Randy says almost to himself thinking on his feet quickly and Brock frowns.

"How long ago did she leave Randy?" Brock asks trying to get as much information as he can. Randy just ignores him though and goes towards the door to leave, Reba shoves Brock forward to stop him. Brock immediately does and grabs Randy's shoulder. "Randy, answer the question." Brock says sternly and Randy just slowly turns around to face Brock again.

"It was about three months a go now. Look I'm sure she is fine okay, I just needed to make sure she wasn't with you. All though thinking about it why would she be? After what you did to her." Randy says with a chuckle and Reba can no longer bite her tongue.

"Well hopefully she has seen you for what you really are and left you for good! She was always too good for you." Reba snaps and Randy just smirks towards her.

"That is true but I didn't lie to her all of her life and completely screw up her mind did I? I mean come on what you guys did to her is just plain evil. Letting her think her mother is her sister and have her grandparents bring her up but she thinks they are her parents. No wonder she has a few screws loose." Randy snipes making Reba take a step forward and reach out her hand pointing her index finger at Randy.

"Well at least we didn't damn near kill her by being drunk and crashing on a motorcycle." Reba snarls back and Randy just laughs.

"Hmm, I did but the difference is when you told her that she didn't believe you. When I told her what you had done though she did believe it. I think we know who has the better relationship with her don't we." Randy cockily and smugly points out and Reba just takes in a sharp breath.

"She is sixteen and has had her world turned upside down and she was looking for someone to look after her and make her feel safe and unfortunately she chose you. It has nothing to do with having the better relationship with her. Now get out and go and find her and I swear if I find out you have done a thing to hurt her Randy, you are going to have me to deal with." Reba says her voice turning cold with every word she directs at Randy who just shrugs it off and heads for the door. Brock and Reba both watch Randy closely as he leaves and Reba slams the door shut behind him before looking to Brock with terrified eyes. "Brock, we gotta go home and we have to find her before he does. Something has clearly happened to make her run away. We may be the last people she wants to see but we have to do something." Reba explains and Brock just nods in agreement as he walks over and wraps his arms around her tightly.

"I know and we will, I promise we will find her before him." Brock assures her as Reba lays her head against his shoulder.

"I hope you are right Brock, god I hope you are right. I can't help but have an awful feeling about this." She mumbles as she clings to his shirt tightly fearing all sorts in her head.

Back at the ranch a taxi pulls up outside and someone steps out. It was Lily, after a lot of thinking and weighing things up she had decided home was the only place to be. She takes her bags from the taxi and pays him her fare before wandering why everything seemed so quiet. She walks up to the front door and lets herself in using her key and just takes in a deep breath relieved to be home. All though she was still confused and hurt about everything that had happened she also knew that this was where she was safest and most loved.

"Dad?" Lily shouts out not sure if she should call him that but not knowing anything else felt right. There was no answer so she just guessed he must be out working around the ranch so she heads in to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She opens up the fridge and gets herself a can of pop and pulls it open taking a sip. As she shuts the door she walks over to the cupboard to get something to eat but jumps when she hears the back door open.

"Li..ly.." Andy croaks as he stumbles in through the backdoor. Lily quickly spins around and runs towards him seeing him clutching his chest tightly and looking pale.

"DADDY!" She screams helping him over to one of the kitchen table chairs. "Dad, what's wrong is It your heart?" She asks with fear as Andy struggles to breath and Lily grabs her cell phone quickly calling for an ambulance.

"W.. wh.. What are you.. You doing back?" Andy asks through sharp, short breathes and Lily just shakes her head as tears roll down her cheeks.

"That doesn't matter now." She whispers unable to speak any louder.

"A.. are.. You.. You okay?" Andy asks concerned as Lily does her best to remember her first aid from school.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me lets just worry about you." Lily says shaking more than Andy was she was that scared.

"L…il..ly…" Andy chokes out reaching over and taking Lily's hand in his. "I… I have missed .. Missed you." He stammers as Lily just shakes her head trying to get him to save his strength.

"Dad don't…" She says but Andy was having none of it.

"I.. l.. love.. Love yo.. You Lily." He whispers pulling her closer towards him looking in to her eyes. "Yo.. You ne.. need to .. To promis.. Promise me.. Something." He continues and Lily just nods madly.

"Of course anything daddy anything!" Lily shouts in panic and Andy just smiles starring in to her beautiful eyes that were so much like Reba's.

"Gi.. Give yo.. Your mo… moth.. Mother an.. And father… a chan… chance. W.. wh.. What happ.. Happene..happened wasn't their fault. Th.. They lo.. Love you and.. They deserve a chance.. To be you.. Your parents. You.. You.. Ma.. May not think it.. But you need them Lily.. And you love them as much as .. They love you tru.. Trust me." Andy stutters out starring in to Lily's eyes that were filled with fear filled eyes.

"Bu… but.. I.." Lily starts to reply and Andy just gives her a look and smiles at her.

"But.. Nothing… pro.. Pro.. Promise me.. Lily." Andy says with a heavy breath and Lily just nods.

"Okay… okay anything.. Anything you want. I promise… I promise I'll give them a chance. I promise." Lily says taking in short breaths as tears stream down her face. Andy strokes his hand across her cheek.

"I… I lo.. Love you honey.. Tel.. tell Reba.. I l.. love her too and.. I'm.. I'm so.. Sorry I cou.. Couldn't ho.. Hold on bu.. But Momma was calling me." Andy chokes out as his lips turn blue and he goes limp.

"NO…. NOOOO…. PLEASE GOD NO! I NEED YOU… I NEED YOU!" Lily screams as she can hear the faint distant ringing of the ambulance sirens echo from outside.


	20. Worried Daughters & Handsome Strangers

_**Okay, I know I haven't updated this story in forever but well things have been crazy. I have had my 20th birthday celebrations. On top of that I have been studying for my theory test for my driving license and also doing a special project for my Nan as it's her 80th on the 7th and I want to do something special. On top of all of that I've been looking for a job and well there just hasn't been enough hours in the day to get everything done. I hope you all understand and it doesn't damper your enjoyment of this fan fic.**_

_**Here is the next chapter for you all, I really hope you all enjoy it and continue to tell me what you think of it. Your comments as always means ever so much to me and really do keep me writing so I thank you all ever so much for that.**_

**Chapter 20**

**"Worried Daughters & Handsome Strangers"**

Lily watches helplessly as paramedics rush a lifeless Andy into the hospital. Tears were streaming down her face and Andy's words ringing in her ears as she struggles to breathe steadily. All she could manage were short sharp breaths between rising sobs that get caught in the back of her throat. The whole way to the hospital she had been in a daze and it wasn't in till now that she had even thought to pick up her phone. She quickly scrolls to Reba's name and hesitates for a second before pressing call. Even though everything from before was still heavy in her heart she knew she couldn't let it stop her from letting Reba know what was going on. As Lily lifts the phone up to her ear she is struck silent after hearing Reba's voice.

"Hello." Reba says as she answers her phone, both her and Brock were in the car heading from the airport to the ranch. Lily just wanted to cry the second she heard Reba's voice but she knows she has to keep it together. As much as her mind is screaming at her to answer Reba, the words just won't come out of her mouth. Reba frowns confused having not looked at her phone when she picked it up to see who was calling. "Hello?" Reba repeats as she places a finger in to her free ear encase the signal wasn't strong. Lily's lip begins to quiver and her already trembling hand becomes so bad she drops her phone. The smack of the phone hitting the ground wakes Lily from her shocked state and she scrambles down to her knees attempting to pick up all the scattered pieces. Reba frowns hearing the phone line go dead, she quickly pulls the phone out and looks to see who it was who had called her.

"Who was that?" Brock asks seeing the puzzlement on Reba's face. Reba shakes her head as she fiddles with the phone to see who it had been who had called.

"I don't know, they didn't say anything." Reba answers before gulping hard as she reads the name. "It was Lily." She says almost in a whisper as both Reba and Brock's attention is caught fully.

"Lily? Are you sure?" Brock asks with worry and Reba just nods turning the phone to show him the screen.

"Well it says the call was from her phone." Reba says feeling her heart jump in to her mouth. Brock takes the phone in to his hand and quickly hit's the call back button and holds the phone to his ear. Reba scoots up closer to him to listen in on what was going on, her hand instinctively reaching over for Brock's free one. The phone however just went dead as Lily's phone was now broken from the smack to the ground.

"It's just gone dead. Do you think she is in trouble? What if Randy's found her?" Brock asks in a panic and Reba looks dead in to his eyes with just as much fear as him.

"Oh god don't say that Brock. We really need to get back home now maybe Dad will have some ideas on where she might be." Reba says her voice cracking with each word she speaks. Brock nods in agreement as he continues to try calling Lily's number desperate for her to pick up.

Lily meanwhile was still knelt down on the floor, scurrying about trying to gather all of the broken pieces of her phone together. The tears were now lacing her eyes as the worry for Andy was seeping in to her mind and making her already trembling body even worse. As she reaches out for one of the pieces an unfamiliar hand makes contact with hers. Lily jumps slightly at the feeling of contact and looks up to see who it was.

"Here." A strong voice says as his large hand passes a piece of the broken phone to her. Lily quickly wipes her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hands before taking the piece.

"Thanks." She says trying to calm herself, as the young man offers his hand towards her to help her up. Lily hesitates for a second but takes his hand and pulls herself up to her feet, her legs turning to jelly but him holding her hand keeps her steady.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Lily frowns a little and he flashes a very handsome smile, his white teeth shinning brightly towards her. "Sorry, I mean are you ill? Do you need to see a doctor?" He corrects himself with his deep brown eyes locking with Lily's. Lily shakes her head and takes in a deep breath.

"I'm fine it's my.." She stops dead not knowing what to refer to Andy as anymore her head was so conflicted as well as her heart. The young man waits for her to answer seeing how upset she was not wanting to add to her worries by pressurising her. "My uh.. Grandfather. I found him at his ranch he was having pains in his chest I think. I um.. I need to call my si…my mo.." She gulps "His daughter but my phone is broken and I don't have change for the phones.. And everything is so messed up. What if he dies and she's not here.. Or what if.. What if.." Lily stutters getting more and more upset with every second and word that passes her lips. The young man quickly places his hand gently on to her shoulder and looks in to her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Honestly it's okay. Do you know her number? I can ring her for you and tell her what's going on, I'm sure you want to go and be with your grandfather. Now he is in the best place for him right now okay? He's in the hospital, they know what they are doing trust me. Now what is her number?" he asks Lily staying calm and talking softly, just him holding his hand on her shoulder calming her almost instantly. Lily didn't know what it was about him but something in his manner just made her feel something she had felt in months, safe.

"Thank you." Lily says softly sniffling back her tears and taking his phone that he had already handed to her and she types in Reba's number. "Her name is Reba.. Um her dad's name is Andy. Tell her that Lily found him and she's with him at the hospital and she'll stay in till she knows he is okay." Lily explains as the young man nods taking it all in as she hands back his phone.

"Okay, well don't you worry I'll explain everything to Reba okay? Now you go and find out what's going on with your grandfather. I'll come and find you after I've rang Reba, try not to worry okay? Like I said before, he is in the best place." The young man assures her and Lily nods softly.

"Thank you.. Um? Sorry, I don't know your name." Lily says softly and the young man just smiles sweetly.

"I'm Danny, now you go and I'll ring Reba for you and come and find you afterwards. Oh and here." He reaches in to his jean pocket and hands her some cash. "Get yourself a hot drink and try and calm down, maybe something to eat as well." Danny offers and Lily is taken back by his kindness but gives her best smile she can manage.

"Thank you Danny, I'll pay you back I promise." Lily says trying to keep it together before walking off in the direction that Andy had been taken off in.

Danny immediately calls Reba's phone off of his own and waits for a reply that comes almost instantly.

"Hello, Lily is that you?" Reba shouts out down the phone and Danny clears his throat.

"Um, no I'm sorry this is Danny. Lily asked me to ring you she's at the hospital with Andy, your father I believe. She is in quite a state and she broke her phone and to cut a long story short she asked me to call you and tell you what was happening. Now, she was rather upset so I don't know all the details but she said that she found Andy at his Ranch, I think she said and he was having chest pains. Now he is being looked after as we speak, so try not to panic. Now I'm going to go and find Lily now, do you want me to tell her anything?" Danny explains as best as he can in this awkward situation. Reba was shocked to the core by what she was hearing but somehow manages to not lose it.

"Danny, did you say? You're name is Danny? How, how do you know Lily? Are you a friend of hers? Has she been staying with you?" Reba asks not sure what she should ask first.

"Um no, I just met her today. She was in a state on the floor trying to pick up her phone that was all broken. I saw she was upset and I offered my help." Danny replies and Reba just nods all the colour draining from her cheeks.

"Oh, well thank you for that Danny. Um, we are just coming in to the town now we will be at the hospital shortly. If you could stay with Lily in till then please, I really don't want her to be on her own if she's upset." Reba asks as Brock listens in on the conversation taking her hand gently in his and giving it a tender squeeze of reassurance.

"Of course, I'll tell her you are on the way." Danny replies and Reba gulps back the lump that had formed in the back of her throat.

"Thank you, we won't be long. Thank you Danny." Reba repeats in a state of shock before hanging up the phone and asking the driver to take them straight to the hospital instead of the Ranch and then turns to tell Brock what was going on.

Lily meanwhile was sat in the waiting room, her head bowed down in between her legs as she felt physically sick with worry. The money Danny had given her still locked tightly in her hand as she shakes from head to toe. Danny walks in to the waiting room with two hot chocolates and smiles.

"I didn't think you'd get one, so I got one instead." He says trying to keep the mood light hearted. Lily looks up thankful to see him and just smiles as best as she can.

"Thank you, um here your money." She says holding out her shaking hand towards him but he just shakes his head.

"Keep it for now, you might need it for something, you said you don't have any on you. You should always have some money you never know what might come up. No arguments either okay?" He says with a smile that relaxes Lily slightly, she nods and places the money in to her pocket.

"Thanks." She says tenderly as Danny passes her the hot chocolate. Danny smiles taking a sip of his own and just shakes his head, blowing on to it to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. Anything for a pretty girl." He says with a wink and Lily just blushes.

"Hardly that." She says her confidence having been completely flattened since being around Randy and on her own more recently. "Did you ring Reba?" Lily asks and Danny nods.

"I sure did, she is on the way and will be here really soon. She told me to stay with you and make sure you were okay, so there's no getting rid of me okay? She sounded like she wasn't the type of woman I want to make angry." He says with a giggle and Lily just lets out a chuckle at his comment.

"No, I guess not." Lily replies and Danny leans up against the wall taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "Have you heard anything about your grandfather?" Danny asks and Lily just shakes her head.

"Not yet, they said they are working on him and won't tell me anything else." Lily explains and Danny just nods.

"Yeah, well I guess there isn't much else they can say at the moment. Doesn't make it any easier for you though I know." Danny says sympathetically and Lily just nods finally reaching the cup up to her lips and taking a sip.

"So, what are you doing here? Or do you just hand around in hospitals for fun?" Lily asks trying to change the subject somewhat and take her mind off of both Andy and Reba. Danny smiles and shakes his head.

"No, I'm not some odd ambulance chaser or anything. I'm here to visit my mom actually." Danny explains and Lily gulps sensing she has hit a sensitive subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't meant to pry. If you would rather not talk about it, I understand." Lily says quickly and Danny just shakes his head.

"Oh not it's fine. She uh she's been ill for a while and I make sure I come and visit her everyday. She was having surgery today so I went out for a bit of a walk and when I came back I saw you. Sometimes things like that just happen don't they?" Danny explains and Lily smiles at his whole attitude towards everything he just seemed so positive.

"Well, I'm glad they did. Thank you because I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of turned up." Lily explains the thankfulness in her voice.

"We to be honest, it's helping me just as much so you really don't have to thank me." Danny says honestly and Lily just smiles sipping her hot chocolate.

"How did you know that I would like hot chocolate?" Lily asks and Danny just giggles at her question.

"I guess you just looked like you enjoyed a hot chocolate." Danny answers and Lily laughs sweetly.

"Well you have a very good judge of character, I love a good hot chocolate." Lily replies and Danny just smiles strongly.

"Well, that is good to know." He says with a twinkle in his eyes that makes Lily blush just as there was a commotion coming from outside. Lily and Danny both look towards to the door that soon opens up as Reba rushes inside. Lily immediately stands up and gulps hard looking in to Reba's crystal blue eyes and she fights back her tears as is Reba. Reba holds out her arms to her and Lily looks down with a gulp sniffling as she shudders from head to toe. Reba looks into her daughters eyes and smiles softly.

"Come here you." Reba says tenderly and to her surprise Lily does take a step forward and Reba rushes to her and just wraps her up tightly in her arms and holds her in close. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay." Reba whispers soothingly and Lily just breaks down.

"I was so scared, he wa.. He was all pale and.. He couldn't breath… Reba what.. What if he dies, I can't take it I can't." Lily says just so emotional from not only what was going on but her pregnancy to. Reba cups her face in her hands and looks in to her eyes and kisses her forehead tenderly.

"Hey, hey don't talk like that okay? He is in the best place and I'm here now, you're not on your own." Reba assures this terrified young girl who was curled up in to her arms. Reba holds her in closer but feels something between them and frowns holding Lily back a little bit and opening her coat seeing her bump for the first time she damn near faints.


	21. Learning To Forgive

_**Wow, it really has been WAY too long since I have updated this fan fic. All I can say is I am sorry but things in my home life have basically be mental. My dad's been in hospital we have had family issues going on and all sorts of other drama that I swear puts a soap opera to shame. I truly hope you can all forgive me for the long gap in my updates of this fic and continue to read this and hopefully still enjoy it.**_

_**I can not thank you all enough for supporting me and this fic, all of your comments really have kept me motivated to write this next chapter and keep this story going. Thank you all ever so much, for the reviews and just for taking the time to read my ramblings. I do this for you all to hopefully enjoy and have fun reading.**_

_**I will truly try my utmost to update more regularly but unfortunately with the way my circumstances are at the moment I can't make any promises. All I can do is give you my word I will certainly try my best for you all.**_

_**Anyway enough of me going on and on I am sure you are sick of reading my wah wah speeches lol! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think as it honest does keep me wanting to write more. Thank you all again so much!**_

**Chapter 21**

**Learning To Forgive**

Reba was floored by the slight in front of her, she couldn't quite find the words as her mouth completely dries in shock. Lily tugs at her coat and tries to cover her bump back up but knew in her heart it was way past that.

"Lily, you're…" Reba stutters her blue eyes wide with shock and Lily just nods taking a step back and places her hand protectively on her bump.

"FAT?! TELL ME YOU'RE FAT?!" Brock shouts out of nowhere, not meaning to butt in to the conversation but the shock had taken over. This was his daughter, his sixteen year old daughter and here she was pregnant. Reba's crystal blue eyes instantly shoot to Brock, the look was anything but loving. Reba knew Brock didn't mean to be so tactless but none the less he just had been. Brock clears his throat catching the look Reba was now burning into his eyes. "That came out wrong." Brock tries to explain and Reba gives an almost unbelieving shake of her head trying to keep it together.

"You couldn't just not say anything?" Reba asks in disbelief and Brock's guilt rises even more on his flushed face. Reba slowly turns back to look at Lily and she lets out a breath. "Ignore him, he uh, he.. I can't even find the words." Reba says completely exhausted from everything that was going on. Lily just rubs her hand across her bump, feeling the baby move around, a sensation she wasn't sure she would ever be used to.

"I'm pregnant." Lily replies confirming what was already known but just unsaid. "I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm sorry." She continues and Reba has to mentally tell herself to stop starring, Brock however just paces across the room slightly.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Reba asks concerned and Lily just nods.

"Yeah, I've been going to see a doctor. I left Randy a few months ago, shortly after I found out. He wasn't happy and I couldn't come home so I, I just looked after myself." She explains the words 'Couldn't go home' breaking Reba's heart clean in two.

"You know, you could have come home. We would of understood and been there for you Lily." Reba assures her young daughter and Lily just holds back her tears and nods.

"I know but, I couldn't come home because I didn't know how I felt about you all. I still don't, I'm still upset and confused and everything else." Lily replies and Reba nods knowing this was anything but easy for her.

"What made you come back to the ranch?" She asks and Lily just rubs her hand down her stomach trying to calm her baby down as she thinks.

"I wanted to come home, see you all try and see if we could get past everything. I don't know if we can but I want to try. You hurt me, worse than I have ever been hurt in my life but at the same time I know you love me. Everything is just such a mess." Lily stutters as tears roll down her flushed cheeks and Reba just instinctively wraps her up tighter in to her arms.

"Oh darling…" She rubs her arms softly trying her best to hold back tears that were filling her own blue eyes to the brim. "We will get through this honey. I can't imagine what you have been through or what finding out the truth just have done to you. But what I do know is, I'm not going anywhere I'll always love you and be here for you. Not just me Brock too, daddy… all of us. We are a family, no matter what has or hasn't happened, what pain has been caused or healed. We love each other and that, that sweetheart is what is most important okay?" Reba explains her hand reaching up to Lily's face cupping it softly before she uses her thumb to stroke away her daughter's heartbroken, emotional tears. Lily just looks in to Reba's eyes and lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down and just nods slowly.

Brock meanwhile looks to Danny and just narrows his eyes slightly brushing his hand back through his hair as he tries his best to regain his composure.

"Danny?" He asks rather bluntly and Danny just nods feeling rather out of place but at the same time protective of Lily and not wanting to leave her. As much as Danny wanted to stay, this was a family situation and he really had no business being there.

"I uh should probably go and see what's going on with my mom. Are you going to be okay Lily?" Danny asks sweetly, wanting to try and make sure she was at least comfortable with him going. Lily quickly runs her hand over her face to clean away her tears and nods with a tender smile breaking on her face.

"Th.. Thank you for uh, for everything. I hope your mum is okay." Lily replies and Danny nods his smile warming Lily's heart.

"Same for your dad." He looks from Lily to Reba to Brock and nods respectfully before leaving the room.

A few seconds after Danny had left the room the doctor entered and everyone fell silent, each trying to assess his face and figure out if it was good news or bad.

"Andy is very weak right now, he has suffered a major heart attack. I wish I could tell you that it was a given he is going to be okay but unfortunately I can't. He is still very weak and he isn't out of danger. We have placed him in intensive care and we are monitoring him as best as we can. I wish I could tell you something better but it really is just a matter of time and see how he responds." The doctor informs them all, wishing desperately the news was better but having to tell them to the truth. Reba was fighting hard to stay together and lets out a breath, her hand gripping on Lily's shoulder gently as she holds her in closer feeling her body react to the news with a shudder.

"Thank you doctor, can …" Reba starts to reply and Lily butts in knowing what Reba was going to ask anyway but unable to hold it back.

"Can we be with him please?!" Lily asks, the words jumping out of her mouth. She was trying not to sound desperate but it was impossible considering how desperate she was to see Andy and tell him how much she loved him. The doctor's face breaks out in to a soft, assuring smile and he nods, feeling for this family hating this part of his job.

"Of course you can, give me a few minuets to make sure he is settled and I will take you down myself." He explains before leaving the room and letting the information sink in to them.

Lily wipes her eyes and was physically shaking at the news, partly due to relief but also fear knowing Andy was anything but out of the woods. Reba rubs her back with a gentle hand and watches her closely.

"Lily, you look really pale honey, are you okay?" Reba asks concerned, her other hand gently laying on to Lily's arm that was wrapped across her bump.

"Yeah, I just.." Lily starts to reply letting out a breath, her eyes closing as her lip starts to tremble. "I just want him to be okay… He, he made me promise I would give and Brock a chance. He said Mo… Momma was waiting for him and he had to go and that he loved you and he was sorry." Lily continues as tears flood her pale face, Reba's heart aches at the pain in Lily's voice and the information of what her father had said. Reba knew nothing she said could help so she just gently tugs Lily in closer and wraps her arms around her securely. Lily was too weak to fight anymore, to stay strong, she was only sixteen years old and going through so much she just couldn't keep up her guard any longer. Her head lays on Reba's shoulder as a sob rises up through her chest and some of that pent up emotions just comes raining out. "I'm sorry Reba, I'm so… so… sorry." Lily whispers through her tears, her body shuddering against Reba's, as Reba cradles her in close.

"You have nothing…" Reba lifts Lily's chin and looks in to her eyes with a honest gaze. "Nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault, honey. None of this, you have to believe me on that, okay?" Reba explains as her thumb softly strokes across Lily's pale cheek, pushing away her tears. Lily gulps back her tears, feeling a comfort she had missed from Reba so much. "Now, why don't you go to the bathroom and take a few breaths, wipe your eyes and then come back and we'll go and see daddy okay?" Reba suggests with the softest most tender smile on her lips you could imagine. Lily nods in agreement before heading off to the nearest bathroom down the hall to try and regain her thoughts.

Brock walks over to Reba and without saying a word just wraps his hand in to hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze making Reba's heart melt in her chest. She would always be amazed at how he knew what to do to make her feel better even in a situation like this. Reba's eyes lock in to a gaze with Brocks, finding the way his eyes gazed in to hers comforting in a way that couldn't be replaced or duplicated. He could have his stupid moments and say things that made her cringe but it was the moments like this, where he was there for her like no one else could be that everything else just disappeared. Reba knew beyond anything else Brock had one of the kindest and most honest heart she had ever known. He was Brock, her one and only and moments like this just made that fact so much more clear.

"I'm sorry I, well I was an idiot with what I said to Lily. I truly didn't mean it how it came out, I was just so…" Brock starts to explain and Reba just shakes her head raising up her hand and placing her index finger on to his lips mid sentence.

"You don't have to explain, I understand. Believe me Brock I was shocked too, I don't know if I've ever been that shocked in my life. But what matters right now is, Lily is safe, she's with us and her and the baby are healthy. Daddy is…" Reba fights back her tears thinking about her fathers condition properly for the first time. "Daddy is in the best place and I know they will look after him." Reba explains and Brock runs his thumb over the back of Reba's hand that was still clasped in his sweetly.

"They will and we'll be right here for him as well. Just like we will be for Lily and the baby and like I'm always going to be here for you as well." Brock reminds her, his voice soft and tender making Reba's eyes fill with a glimmer of hope, that maybe things would work out and be okay.

"I love you Brock, you know that right?" Reba asks just staring tenderly in to Brock's eyes and he just nods softly.

"I do, I know because I love you too. I love you with all my heart." Brock replies squeezing her hand softly before leaning in and kissing the woman he loves so dearly.


	22. One Comes In, One Leaves

**_All I can say is thank you all so much for sticking with me and this fan fic, I know my updates have been a bit slower of late but as I have explained and I am sure you are sick of hearing I have just been so busy it's been unreal. I have really tried hard to get this next chapter to you as quickly as I can so here it is. Thank you all ever so much for reading and a double big thank you to those of you who not only read but take the time to let me know what you think with a review. It means so much to me it really does and honestly keeps me writing and wanting to write as after all I write this for all of you to hopefully enjoy. Anyway enough of me going on here is the next chapter for you all I hope you enjoy it and hopefully let me know what you think. Thank you all again 'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 22**

**"One Comes In, One Leaves."**

Lily walks to the nearest bathroom trying to gather her composure again knowing getting so upset wasn't good for her or the baby. She leans against the sink and stares in to the mirror just looking at her reflection almost unable to recognise it. How had things gotten to be the way they were now? Here she is sixteen years old, pregnant and on her own. Lily sighs a little at how disappointed she was with herself for allowing things to get to this state. She jumps a little feeling a kick in her stomach, it was something she knew she would never get use to feeling her baby move inside her like that.  
>"I'm sorry baby. I've made some stupid mistakes, stupid choices made because I was upset and grieving and just plain foolish sometimes as well. But things are going to be okay, I think it's about time I give your grandma a shot at being my mom don't you?" Lily says speaking to her baby but also to herself as the realisation kicks in. Lily grins feeling the baby kick again and she rubs her hand over the spot softly and nods in agreement. "I'm glad you agree. It won't easy but they love me and I love them and they are my parents it's about time we started acting like a family. You're gonna need one when you're born and if I'm honest I had a great family growing up and I want you too as well and with your grandma and me and your grandpa and of course great grandpa you will as well. You deserve that, despite everything my family made sure I had it so I have to do the same thing for you." She says sweetly as if making a promise to not only her baby but herself as well. She runs the water in the sink and splashes some over her face just trying to calm herself down when the door to the bathroom opens up.<p>

Lily had no reason to take notice so she didn't see that Randy was now stood less than ten feet away from her with a sly smile across his lips. He leans against the wall folding his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at Lily looking her up and down giving an almost impressed nod.  
>"Considering you're pregnant I've gotta say you are looking very sexy right now Lily." Randy points out his voice sending a cold shiver clean down Lily's spine. Her brown eyes become wide and her hands instinctively wrap over her bump protectively. She stares at the mirror for a second almost in disbelief at what she had just heard and far too frightened to actually look to see if it was him all though she already knew it was. "Come on Lily, not like you to go all quiet on me now is it?" Randy teases his jaw clenching a little before a sick grin breaks on his lips and his blue eyes pierce a stare right at Lily knowing she was trying to avoid his gaze. Lily gulps down her fear that was stuck in the middle of her throat and she slowly turns her head to look at him.<p>

Lily has to hold her hand to her mouth to stifle a scream when her eyes actually connect with his again, her knees go to jelly and she grips the side of the sink to stay up right.  
>"What... what do you want Randy?" Lily stutters her voice shaking harder with each word, her eyes now glazed over with terrified tears.<br>"You" Randy says coldly almost as if it was a stupid question to ask. "I want you Lily, I love you. I'm here to bring you back home with me where you belong." Randy explains almost making Lily laugh out loud with how ludicrous the notion was. Randy's face falls at her reaction and he takes a step forward which just forces Lily to take a step back away from him. "Lily, don't act like you're scared of me. Come on stop being childish and stupid, let's go home." Randy orders reaching out to grab Lily's arm but she flinches away and darts for the door.

Randy had cat like reactions and reaches the door before her and uses his strong hand to force it shut his head next to Lily's he sniffs her neck and smirks. "You're smarter than that Lily." Randy whispers his free hand reaching up and holding a strand of Lily's hair, just twirling it around his finger. "You still smell the same." Randy says with a pleased smiled on his face as Lily cringes at his presence. He runs his finger over her cheek and strokes it over her lips to which Lily moves her head away. Randy shakes his head and grips her jaw hard pushing her backwards in to the wall. "Don't test me Lily!" Randy sneers holding her in place as he looks her up and down and licks his lips. "You never thought I'd find you did you?" Randy asks his voice hushed but still menacing and Lily doesn't answer. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" Randy whispers his lips next to her ear as he moves her head to turn sideways. Lily tries to shake her head but his grip was too tight around her chin for her to move. Randy suddenly snaps "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He screams right in to her eardrum making Lily jump clean out of her skin. Randy looks down and frowns seeing a liquid covering his boots "Jesus Lily did you just piss yourself?" He asks disgusted letting go of Lily's chin and Lily looks down in terror.

"Oh my god Randy that's my waters! My waters have broke I'm having the baby!" Lily screams in panic as the pain suddenly hits her and she slides back in to the wall clutching at her stomach. "Randy you have to help me... please." Lily pleads her face scrunching up in agony as it felt like she was being ripped from the inside out. "RANDY!" Lily screams as Randy takes a step back watching Lily fall clean to the floor, legs spread, panting for air. Randy shakes his head at her and licks his lips a little thinking over what he should do next it all of a sudden hits him though and his face becomes smug.  
>"You wanted to be on your own then that is the way you can have it." Randy says with a huge smirk as he takes yet another step back before turning his back on Lily completely. Lily's heart is hit with terror, shaking her head in disbelief that he could actually do this to her.<br>"Randy no! PLEASE RANDY THIS IS YOUR CHILD I'M GIVING BIRTH TO HERE. RANDY!" Lily screams with the little energy she had and Randy just laughs keeping his back to her as he walks out of the bathroom pleased with himself and his actions.

Lily takes in a breath between contractions and pushes down with all the strength she had in to her hands, leaning back against the wall trying to push herself up the wall back to her feet. She gets half way up before falling back down hard and letting out a scream of terror and pure pain. Tears streams her young face as her body cramps and crunches up in yet another pain filled contraction. The pain and pure worry was taking it out of her young body, she felt like she was dying and could barely find the strength to keep her eyes open.  
>"H... Help" She stutters out in nothing more than a whisper her hand laying on her bump as she starts to sob. "Someone... please help me... please help my baby... please."<p>

Danny happened to be walking down the corridor when he heard a noise that just didn't sound right come from the bathroom. He hesitates for a second before he hears it again, seeing it was the ladies bathroom he just subtly pushes the door open and shouts inside.  
>"Is everything okay in there?" He asks calmly trying to avert his eyes and just look down at his feet and the floor.<br>"Help" A voice calls out before a completely primal scream rings out through the room and Danny pushes the door open fully and runs inside.

There was Lily, sixteen years old sat on the floor, legs spread, head laid back against the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
>"LILY" Danny screams out in panic rushing over before falling to his knees with a thud beside her. Danny's hand grips Lily's tightly as he moves Lily's body so it was leaning in against his chest. "Lily, just breathe okay?" Danny says trying his best to calm her knowing she was clearly in labour. Lily looks up at Danny panting for breath and grips on to his hand as tightly as she possibly can.<br>"My baby it's coming help, please help me!" Lily screams with her last bit of strength and Danny does no more scoops her up in to his strong arms and carries her out of the bathroom and rushes with her down the corridor shouting out for help as he goes.

Reba and Brock were completely oblivious that anything was wrong as they were waiting for Lily to come back so they could go and see Andy. Reba frowns a little looking to her watch with a sigh.  
>"She's been ages do you think everything is okay?" Reba asks Brock but before he could respond Reba had already made up her mind to the answer. "I'll go and see what is holding her up." Reba says walking towards the waiting room door when it was suddenly pulled open from the outside. It was Danny clearly out of breath and filled with fear.<br>"It's Lily, she's in labour I just found her on the floor in the bathroom." Danny quickly rattles off doing his best to tell them what had happened and was going on. Reba felt her heart jump in to her mouth and she looks at him with her fierce blue eyes and grips at his hand.  
>"Well where is she?! IS SHE OKAY?" Reba panics and Danny just nods trying to stay calm himself.<br>"She's being rushed to maternity as we speak." Danny explains and Reba nods pushing Danny out of the door again.  
>"Well lead the way!" She shouts turning and looking to Brock for a second before physically grabbing his arm and dragging him with her as she follows Danny down to the maternity ward.<p>

Outside the room Brock puts the breaks on and looks to Reba with wide eyes and he just gulps hard shaking his head.  
>"I can't go in there when she's giving birth." He explains and Reba looks him up and down and nods in agreement.<br>"You're right you wouldn't last a second." She turns to go in to the room herself but stops her hand hovering over the door.  
>"What is it?" Brock asks confused and Reba just gulps hard tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes. She shrugs a little and turns her head back to Brock with a sigh.<br>"Well, she might not want me there. I mean I shouldn't just burst in there should I?" Reba says with a sigh wishing things had been different in so many ways. Brock grips her hand gently and pulls her in towards him and looks in to her eyes and kisses her softly on the lips before holding his hand on her hip and smiling at her.  
>"She'll want you in there, I promise." He assures her and Reba just looks at him with a 'how can you promise that' look and Brock just smiles. "I just know, I can't explain it but I know it." Brock replies and Reba shoots him a frown.<br>"So I'm supposed to go in there just because you have a feeling?" Reba asks sarcastically and Brock laugh s a little but nods.  
>"Take a chance." Brock assures her and Reba punches his shoulder before turning back to face the door still hesitating on what to do.<p>

"I WANT MY MOM!" Lily screams out so loud everyone in the ward could hear her, Reba's eyes fill with tears and she smiles looking over her shoulder to Brock for a second before rushing in.  
>"She's right here baby." Reba says sweetly as she runs to her daughter's side and gives her a tender, loving smile that only a mother could give to her baby. Lily looks up at her and smiles tearfully her breath still short and panted she reaches out her shaking hand to Reba as she stares in to her eyes deeply. Reba's heart felt like it was going to break at the gesture and she softly takes it in hers and squeezes it gently before holding it to her lips and kissing the back of it before using her other hand to rub over it. "Everything is going to be okay, just breathe." Reba instructs her and Lily nods taking in a deep breath as the midwife looks up and smiles at them.<br>"Not long now and you'll be able to push." She informs them and Lily feels light headed again and she just shakes her head.  
>"I don't think I can do this, I'm scared." She turns to Reba in sheer terror. "I'm scared out of my mind, what if I can't do it? What if I'm a bad mom, what if they hate me? What if I do it all wrong? What do I do? I'm sixteen I don't know what to do with a baby." Lily rambles off in panic and Reba just shakes her head.<br>"You will know what to do i promise you. This baby will never hate you, sure it will say it when it's older but all kids say that at one time or another to their parents doesn't mean it's true. You're going to be an amazing mother Lily and okay you're sixteen but you are not on your own. You have me and Brock and daddy and by the looks of things that knight in shining armour of yours too." Reba jokes and Lily blushes a little at the mention of Danny.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being so hard on you Reba. For not giving you a chance but I want to... i want us to all start again and for you to be my mom and me to be your daughter. I want to be a family, a proper family. How it should have been all along. I want my mom and my dad, I want my baby to have its grandma and grandpa... do you think we can do that?" Lily asks as tears stream across her face and Reba's heart melts in her chest and she nods choking on tears of her own.<br>"I know we can and we will but right now you need to be brave and give birth to your baby okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere okay?" Reba assures her holding her hand tightly in hers as Lily nods and as another contraction hits her she bites down and pushes as hard as she can.

Half an hour later a loud cry is heard from the room as Lily gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, at 9 pound 7oz she wasn't small by any means but with being at least a month early it was a good thing. Lily was completely exhausted but hearing her baby's cry made everything worth it in that one moment right there. She was carefully bundled up and then placed in to Lily's weak, tired arms and Lily's eyes just fix on the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.  
>"Hello baby." Lily whispers softly kissing her forehead softly just taking in every inch of her daughter. Reba watches on tearfully finding it almost impossible to believe her daughter was now a mother and she was a grandmother. Lily looks to her mom and smiles as tears of joy stream down her face she looks at her daughter for a second before looking back up at Reba. "Do you wanna meet your granddaughter?" Lily asks with a chuckle to her voice and Reba nods.<br>"Oh yes please more than anything." Reba replies gently taking the baby in to her arms and just biting her lip as she looks at her. "She is perfect Lily you did such an amazing job. I'm so proud of you, I always have been and I always will be." Reba explains as lily watches on with great pride.  
>"Thank you for being here with me I don't think I would of been able to do it otherwise." Lily says with a smile as her little girl's hand reaches up at Reba and Reba kisses it gently.<br>"Yeah you are perfect, yes you are." Reba coos smiling from ear to ear at this precious little miracle that was lying in her arms.

Brock walks in to the room with tears filling his eyes as he looks at the three generations of his family all together. He gulps hard and looks to Reba who frowns noticing the tears didn't seem to be from happiness at all.  
>"Brock what is it? What's happened?" Reba asks in fear as she hands the baby back to Lily who looks on concerned as well. Brock bows his head sadly unable to look her in the eyes as he told her.<br>"I'm so sorry but... but your dad had died Reba." Brock reveals as Reba loses all control and just falls to her knees.


	23. What He Would Have Wanted

**_Well here we are the final chapter, I don't really know what I can say apart from thank you. Thank you to everyone for being so amazing to me through out not only this fic but almost my previous Reba one as well. Your support has been so kind and meant so much to me I can not say thank you enough times. Reading each one of your reviews honestly keeps me writing so much you have no idea and I just love knowing what you guys think. I truly hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it and the ending is one you will always enjoy. Thank you so much for being just SO amazing to me, THANK YOU TRULY! I will be writing a Malibu Country fan fic soon when the section is added to the site so if any of you are interested in that I hope to see you there. I do have plans for a new Reba fan fic as well but that may take a little while as I still have to plan it all out in my head and what not first but when it's up I hope you too enjoy it. Thank again to you all, you are beyond amazing and I couldn't have written this without you so thank you! Charlley ;;'x_  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

**"What He Would Have Wanted"**

There is an old saying that for a new soul to enter this world a previous one has to leave it, most of the time it's within the same family. Maybe it was that or maybe just coincidence, Reba didn't know but what she did know was she missed her father. Andy had been dead for just over two years now and in those two years a lot had changed and it was all for the better but the worst part was Andy wasn't there to see it all.

It was a Thursday, bright and early on the ranch. Since Andy had died it seemed quieter and almost bigger without his huge presence filling the place. Reba, Brock, Lily and the baby were living back in the house, together as a family, as it always should have been. There were times, mostly in the very early morning or the dead of night where Reba and Lily could swear they could smell Andy and feel him near. It was a comforting thought that he was still around, watching over them and keeping them safe. An odd thing happened after Andy's passing; along with the feeling of Andy's presence both girls could both swear they also felt the presence of their mother too. They were finally reunited and all though selfishly both Reba and Lily missed Andy the thought of knowing he was finally back with the woman he loved was enough to give them the strength to carry on.

The house normally quiet so early in the morning was filled with activity, people rushing around and trying to get things ready.  
>"Mom, are you ready? Everything is finally sorted out downstairs; Alice has finally let me put her dress on..." Lily asks appearing in the door of Reba's bedroom but stops dead seeing her mother all dressed in a white lace dress. "Oh mom you look... you look beautiful." Lily says softly taking a step inside and just looking up at her in awe. Reba turns and blushes softly at her daughter who had grown up so much since becoming a mother and was a fantastic one at that.<br>"Thank you baby, do you think your father will approve?" Reba asks with a giggle her stomach fluttering so much with nerves she could barely see straight.  
>"Oh I know he will approve, he is probably more nervous than you." Lily answers sweetly heading over and gently helping Reba clip in her veil to her hair. "Perfect." She leans in and kisses her mother's cheek softly. "Are you ready to finally become Mrs Reba Hart?"<br>"I've been ready since the day I met him. Let's hope he is." Reba says with a giggle and Lily just nods in agreement.  
>"Oh, I found this when we were cleaning out grandpa's things and it said I should give it to you today." Lily explains handing her mother a note. Reba frowns but takes it and slowly opens it up, sitting down on the edge of the bed to read it.<p>

'_Dear Reba,  
>if you're reading this note than my predictions came true and I'm dead. I'm sorry I won't be with you today in person, to walk you down the aisle like I had always imagined. I know you will look more beautiful than you ever have in your life and that is no easy feat. Don't be nervous honey, Brock is a good man and he loves you, nearly as much as I do. I know I haven't always been the best father in the world and I've made mistakes but if there is one thing I can assure you of it's that anything I have ever done I've done with love. You are my baby girl and you always will be no matter what happens. Don't be sad today, today is a day to be happy and no one deserves to be happy more than you. When you walk down that aisle today to marry the man of your dreams just know I will be by your side every step of the way. And when it's said who gives this woman to this man, I'll be smiling proudly and nodding in agreement but baby I will never truly give you to anyone. He may be your husband and he'll be a good one but I'll always be your daddy. I love you Reba, I have from the second you were born and that love has never changed or stopped, only grown stronger. I know as I write this you will make a wonderful wife and a beautiful bride and I just want you to know nothing in my life has made me as proud as being your father. Have a wonderful day and I hope you and Brock have a marriage half a strong as mine and your momma's. I knew the second I met her and she told me her name, 'Alice' that one day I would make her my wife. You remind me a lot of her Reba, strong and kind, beautiful and wise you are a credit to her and a credit to me. All though I don't like to think of being gone knowing I will be reunited with her makes all my fears go away, especially knowing you have such a good man to look after you when I'm gone. We'll both be watching you girl, not just today but every day and we'll be watching with a smile.<br>Love always Daddy.'_

By the time Reba was through reading most of the words had been smudged with her tears that were rolling continuously from her cheeks. Lily was also in tears having read it before hand and seeing her mother's reaction to it just melted her heart. She lays her head softly on her mother's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist tightly.  
>"Are you okay?" She asks concerned and Reba just takes in a deep breath and nods with a smile, pushing her tears away with the side of her fingers.<br>"Yeah baby, I'm okay. Thank you for giving me this." She says kissing her daughter's cheek tenderly and reaches up and strokes her face softly. "He'll be with me today just like he always is." Reba says honestly and Lily just nods as the two share a tender moment.

"Brock, are you okay? You look a little bit, well pale." Brock's best man points out noticing how considerably Brock's complexion had changed in just a matter of seconds. Brock nods as he looks up at the large stone church in front of him and lets out a long drawn out breath.  
>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just, I can't believe it, it's finally happening. I'm finally getting to marry the woman I love." Brock says with such honest and tenderness you couldn't help but smile.<br>"You're a lucky man." His best man points out softly slapping his shoulder and Brock just nods as his smile grows wider.  
>"You have no idea."<p>

"Mama..." A tiny voice calls out in tears as a little tiny person comes pottering in to the bedroom holding her little arms out for her mom. Lily frowns down at her little girl and kneels down in front of her.  
>"Oh Princess, what's wrong?" Lily asks concerned as she runs her fingers across her now two year old daughter's light brown hair. The little girl wipes her tear filled eyes and holds out her finger that was slightly read.<br>"I hurt it mama, I need special kisses" She says sadly, pouting deeply as the tears blur her vision.  
>"Oh baby, come here." Lily says as she pulls her daughter up into her arms and sits back down on the bed with her on her lap. She smiles at her sweetly as she gently holds her daughter's hand to her lips and kisses her hurt finger softly. "Better?" She asks with a knowing smirk and her baby just nods snuggling her head in against her mother's shoulder.<br>"Thank you" She says softly and just like that she was okay again and looks up to Reba with a huge grin on her cheeky little face.

"Well don't you look cute as a button?" Reba says looking into her beautiful granddaughter's big brown eyes that closely mirrored her mothers. The bubbly little girl looks up at her grandmother and jumps up from her mother's lap and dives forward with her arms wide open.  
>"Cuddles Nana!" The little girl exclaims excitedly and Reba gladly pulls her in to a hug kissing her lips softly.<br>"Cuddles Alice... don't you look pretty in that dress. Do you like it?"  
>"Yeah" The little girl says gurgling, she was very advanced for her age and just an all round happy little thing that everyone adored.<br>"Nana, you ook weally pretty." Alice says with a giggle running her tiny little fingers across her grandmother's cheek.  
>"Well thank you sweetheart, so do you. I love your dress and your little flowers in your hair, do you like them?" Reba asks with a chuckle and Alice nods.<br>"I love them, they my favourite colour. PINK!" The little girl shouts and Lily just smiles watching the two of them interact.  
>"Well I'm glad you do because you have a very important job today." Reba starts to remind her but the little toddler was already way ahead of her.<br>"I know, I got to throw all the flowers before you walks! Don'ts worry Nana, I won't let you down." Alice says proudly and Reba looks to Lily who just holds back a laugh.  
>"Oh I know you won't honey, now do you remember what Mommy told you, about what was happening today?" Reba asks as Alice sits on her lap and thinks it over for a second and then nods.<br>"You and Gargar dance." The little girl replies and Lily just laughs and shakes her head.  
>"Well yeah eventually they will but first they're going to get married." Lily explains and Alice puckers her lips in thought and nods and picks up Reba's left hand and fiddles with her engagement ring.<br>"More rings?" She says sweetly and Reba nods kissing the top of her little head.  
>"Exactly, well done baby girl" Reba says with a grin as she rubs her nose in against hers softly.<p>

"Well speaking of rings, I think it's about time we go and put on that special one." Lily says hearing the car beep from outside. Reba nods in agreement and Lily gently takes Alice in to her arms and sits her on her hip as she turns to look at her mom. "Are you ready?"  
>"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Reba explains letting out a breath as they all hurry downstairs and in to the car.<p>

The church looked beautiful all filled up with flowers and ribbons and jam-packed with family and friends all there to wish the couple the best. Standing at the end of the aisle, trying his best to control his breathing was a very nervous and anxious Brock, just waiting to get the first look of the woman he loved. He beamed from ear to ear seeing his little granddaughter tiptoeing down the aisle throwing up the petals in to the air before reaching the end and looking at him and grinning before taking her seat. Outside Lily looks to her mom and smiles before handing her a small box.  
>"What's this?" Reba asks with a frown as she opens it up and inside was a silver heart necklace that engraved on it had. 'I love you mom' engraved on the back. Reba fills up instantly as she reads it but Lily stops her and just puts it on for her.<br>"You can cry afterwards but right now we need to get you married." Lily says filling up as well but just links arms with her mother as the music hits and they walk down towards Reba's future as Mrs Reba Hart.

As the music plays out softly through the church Brock and Reba's eyes meet together and the smiles they were both wearing was enough to light up a house. Brock could have been knocked down with a feather as he looks in to the eyes of the woman who had his heart. As Reba walks closer and closer towards him she could hear her daddy's words from his letter ringing through her ears and feel his presence next to her just like he had said. She reaches Brock and looks to Lily who just kisses her cheek before going and sitting down next to Alice who was swinging her legs over the edge of the pew.  
>"You look... well Reba you look so stunning I could never find the right words." Brock says honestly and Reba just blushes her hand slipping in to his eyes.<br>"You don't need to say any things Brock; the look in your eyes says it all." Reba explains as they turn to face the front and exchange their vows.

When the ceremony was done and Brock and Reba were talking with people outside the church before going to the reception, Lily looks over to the best man and smiles.  
>"You know you look very handsome in that suit I must say." She says with a smile and he grins pulling her in close by the hips and kissing her tenderly.<br>"And you look amazing in that dress." He replies as they both feel Alice squeeze in between them and tug at each of their legs as she strains her neck up to look at them.  
>"What about me Daddy? What about me?" She asks with wide eyes and Danny bends down scooping her up into his arms and holding her in against his hip.<br>"You my beautiful baby girl look like ballerina; you did such a great job with those flowers. Did you have fun?" He asks and she giggles and nods laying her little head on his shoulder gently.  
>"Lots and lots" Alice grins and Lily smiles stroking her cheek before looking over to the side for a second.<br>"Danny, can you just give me a second? I just need to do something." Lily asks and Danny nods taking Alice to say hi to Reba and Brock.

Lily smiles watching them so thankful she had found a good man in her life that not only accepted Alice but loved her like his own. In the past two years Danny and Lily had been pretty much inseparable and he had been there for her every step of the way, from losing Andy to helping to raise Alice. He worked hard on the ranch and basically ran on it on his own since Andy had died as well as looked after Lily and Alice when Reba went on tour. Danny and Lily had just dated for a year, nothing less and nothing more but like everything in time it progressed and Lily and Danny both realised they couldn't be without each other. At first both Reba and Brock were both apprehensive but thankful and glad Danny and Lily had tried their best to take things slow. Lily knew he was one of a kind and that what they had was not only real but special, just like what Reba and Brock had and just like what Alice and Andy had as well and she was determined to make it last.

Reba smiles at Alice who comes running over to her and Brock full of the joys of spring.  
>"Did you see me Nana? Did you see?!" She shouts excitedly and Reba nods bending down and scooping her up in to her arms for a hug.<br>"I sure did baby girl, I sure did. You did such a great job, I'm so proud of you." Reba replies kissing her granddaughters forehead softly before looking over to Danny. "Where's Lily?"  
>"She said she had to do something real quick."<br>"Oh, okay." Reba smiles and hands Alice to Brock, kissing him once before walking over to where she knew Lily would be.

Lily slowly walks over to the graves where both Alice and Andy were now lying together in peace and a single tear drops down her face and hits the ground.  
>"I still love you guys, I hope you know that. Just because I now know you weren't my parents doesn't mean I have ever stopped loving you. You were my grandparents and you both mean the world to me and always will. Reba's happy now and safe and so am I and so is Alice, you'd love her I know you would. She knows who you both are, she can point you out in pictures, I show them to her all the time. I miss you both but I know you're back together now and you're still with us every day. I just needed you to know I don't hate you for what you did but I do thank you for finally letting me have my momma and my family." Lily says softly just running her hand over the headstone. Reba appears from behind one of the trees and she smiles laying her hand on Lily's shoulder softly and kisses her head.<br>"You okay?" Reba whispers tenderly and Lily just nods leaning into her mother.  
>"Yeah, are you Mrs Hart?"<br>"I'm fantastic. We're going to get going to the reception in a minute." Reba explains and Lily nods standing up and heading over towards Brock, Danny and Lily. Reba stands watching her daughter, husband, granddaughter and she was sure one day son in law and just beams. "Thank you daddy, thank you. Thank you for giving me my baby back and letting me have a shot of being really happy. I am now, I have my family and that will always mean you and momma, always. I love you both." Reba whispers softly kissing the headstone before rushing back over to her family to start her life as Mrs Reba Hart, a wife, mother and grandmother... all she had ever wanted.


End file.
